Always around to catch you
by DrarryJohnlock18
Summary: Harry and Draco slash. Goes through years 1-7. Slight au. What will Harry and Draco do as more and more thretaning situations arise around them. Will they sink under or pull through?
1. Year One, The Beginnning

**Okay. We've rereuploaded it but it'll be uploaded again and again. If you do decide to stick with this story thank you :) I'm Draco and Luna is around somewhere. **

**Draco**

* * *

"Can I sit here?"

"What?" Harry Potter looked up and slid his rebellious glasses back up his nose. The former blonde and white smudge merged itself into a grey eyed, pale skinned and blonde haired boy.

"Sure, help yourself." The boy smiled and well, _floated _over to the empty seat.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy thrust forward a hand and Harry shook it. _Draco_, it didn't, well, suit him. Malfoy sounded better. Harry's eyes kept on flicking back to the steel grey eyes of..._Malfoy_.

"Hi, Harry Potter." Harry shook it back and sighed as Malfoy's eye widened,

"What? As in _Harry Potter_ Harry potter?"

"I guess."

"Cool." They both grinned at each other and subconsciously Harry found himself looking at Malfoy's face._ Again_. He was...okay this Malfoy, look wise anyway. How could someone that pale come out in the light?

* * *

"What house do you think you are going to be in?" Draco asked, crossing his legs.

"Oh, Merlin, I don't know. Gryffindor maybe..." Draco let the dark haired, green eyed boy in front of him think for a minute. Now seemed a good time to start using manners.

"Yeah, Gryffindor. You?" On the 'You?' Harry threw a jelly bean to him.

"Umm." Merlin, Draco never used the word 'um'. The presence of this Harry was making him forgetful. Draco chewed the sherbet lemon bean.

"Slytherin. Runs in the family it seems." He said at last. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Slytherin? Like, the cunning ones no one likes?" He asked confused.

Draco laughed. "Pretty much."

Harry had joined in the laughing at this point and smiled meekly. "Sorry, mind didn't catch up with my mouth."

Draco waved him off. "Don't worry about it_" Whoa, Draco, since when did you care whenever people_ _'worried about it'_. _This Potter isn't good for you. Really._

"So." He said finally. "What's your favourite type of jelly bean?"

"I don't know…umm…maybe… Apple?... What about you?" Harry said.

Draco smiled. "The ones… Favourite colour?"

"Yellow… That was the colour of my old room… You?" Harry said quietly.

"Red. I don't know why… It just is…"

"So like, Gryffindor red?" Harry asked.

"Uhh, kind of." _Get your act together. _

Suddenly the clumsy footsteps announced the arrival of the tall, gangly, ginger. Silently, the blonde and ginger surveyed each other and, all too soon, Draco swept out of the compartment, muttering something about having to 'be somewhere' (not that there was really anywhere to go on a train).

"D'you reckon he's ok?" Harry asked, feeling confused at the abrupt leaving of his new friend.

"Yes, of course he is." Harry shot a look at the boy who had helped himself to Malfoy former seat. "He's a _Malfoy_." The ginger looked at Harry as this explained everything; he then saw his blank face.

"Bloody Hell! Where have you been for the past eleven years?! _Malfoys _don't have feelings." Harry brooded in his head and thought about what the ginger had said. Well, this Malfoy had feelings. That he knew.

* * *

Oh God. What if he _wasn't in Slytherin?_ Merlin, the shame! His father would be disgusted_. As long as it wasn't Hufflepuff_. Hufflepuff! That House was a _joke_. The only Mudblood is a Hufflepuff Mudblood. That's what his father always said anyway, and it was easier to agree with him than not.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco stood there for a second, a mixture of broad Scottish accent and a lack of usage of his first name meant Harry had to nudge him with his elbow. A smile flashed at him before his attention was brought back to that... to that _Weasley_. Urgh. Draco took a deep breath and stepped forward. Merlin help him if he tripped now. He would die of shame. Merlin, he felt sick and worried and ill... Ah, here was the chair. Wasn't that hard was it Draco? Honestly, such a drama queen. With a graceful turn and descent, the women went to put it on his he-

"SLYTHERIN!" Ah, no worries in the department then.

"Potter, Harry." The small boy stepped up to the stool, tripping slightly on his robes. He sat down and let McGonagall put the hat on his head. There was a couple minutes of silence before.

"GRYFFINDOR." Ah, Draco should have seen _that one_ coming. Of course he would be in _Gryffindor_; he was brave and smart and- _Stop!_ Merlin on a _bike_! He needed to get rid of these feelings. Like he overheard Weasley say, 'Malfoys don't have feelings'. But Draco did. And they were not feelings to be proud of either. But he couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix. Under any circumstances. _Romeo and Juliet._ His brain thought stupidly. _They're not even magic and I do not fancy him. _

* * *

Harry sighed; their conversation had turned, yet again, to the Malfoys. And this of course led to Draco.

"He's just trying to make friends with 'The Boy Who Lived.'" Ron moaned, for the fifth time, pointing his fork menacingly at Harry, who had protected himself from the mashed potato flying towards him from Ron's full mouth. It had been a week since the train journey with Draco. Harry sighed again.

"You know, Harry, he probably just wants you for show...Harry? Are you okay? Have you even listened to a word I've said? You know you're staring straight at the Slytherin table right?" Ron lowered his voice. "There wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." And Ron continued to rant on about the Malfoys and Slytherins. Harry liked Ron and enjoyed his company, but his topics of conversation weren't particularly appealing.

"And they _always _mock Dad and it's not even like we care I mean who would? Who cares if we don't have as much money as them! I mean we do what we love and they just mock us! At least we weren't on _His _side of the war and guess what! We won! So they're all exiled and hated whilst we like get loads of money and bloody hell! This chicken is gooooooood! Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry try some you gotta try some I mean Merlin in a whadyamcallit."

Harry nodded and took some chicken. _Why did I argue with that stupid hat. I would've been so much happier in Slytherin. With Draco._

* * *

Over the next few days, Draco saw Harry quite a few times, and every time he did, his heart pounded in his chest,_ not that Potter acknowledged the fact_. In fact, thought Draco bitterly, stalking his way to the next lesson, Potter didn't even acknowledge anything to do with Draco..._or the likes of him._ These thoughts running round his head made him oblivious to the fact Weasley was walking-no _striding_ right in front of Draco and this was the reason why the books which _were_ in his arms suddenly appeared on the floor in addition of two quills, a bottle of ink (which thank _Merlin_ didn't smash).

"Need some help there?" Harry asked, without realizing it was Draco.

Draco was about to reply when about eight girls crowded him, asking if he wanted help and picking up his stuff anyway. One particularly older looking Slytherin girl grasped his hand as they both clashed whilst trying to pick up _Magical beasts and where to find them._

"I think _Malfoy_ has enough help here Harry." Ron sarcastically, raising his eyebrow. Harry looked at Malfoy, mouthed _'sorry'_ and straightened up, their eyes meeting as Harry held _Standard book of spells Grade 1. _Draco nodded and put all the things back in his bag and in his arms. Not strong enough yet to look at Harry. Who was still standing there. Awkwardly. The moment was ruined by Pansy (the older looking girl) clutching Draco's elbow

"Draco! I never noticed how much you liked-" She stopped to look at the text book clasped in her hands, "-charms!"

"He's charmed, I'm sure!" Harry smirked as he entered the conversation once more. It took about five seconds, or six In Pansy's case, to get the stab at humour Harry was trying to enlighten with the group. Draco briefly caught the back of Weasley's stalking figure as he was wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Well," Draco sniggered, his sides still hurting, "That proves it."

"Proves what?" Harry asked, still with the light of laugher still in his eyes.

"Malfoys _do _have feelings." And, with dignity, he ran off. Harry stared after him, his eyes soft as he looked at the back of the blonde boys head. Harry moved to walk away but realised he was still clutching _Standard book of spells Grade 1._

* * *

"Harry, HARRY!" Hermione shouted, throwing a fork at him whilst failing to get his attention. "You know we have Charms next, our first _ever_ Charms lesson! Ohh, I'm so excited! Harry, why aren't you more excited? Harry? Harry? Harry? Harry? Harry? Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't listened to a word I've said have you? Harry? Harry? Harry? Harry? Harry?"

"Yeah I did, it sounds...invigorating." He continued to stare at Malfoy as he was trying to keep a very keen older Slytherin girl at bay. When a sudden thought struck him. "I could give Malfoy his book back."

"How come you have Malfoy's book?" Hermione asked, looking extremely annoyed at the fact that Harry had changed subject. Harry blushed.

"Well..I...well...see, what happened was-"

"Harry thought he would help the _helpless heroin Malfoy_ when he 'dropped' his books all over the floor _right in front of him_." Ron interjected in the private conversation he and Hermione were having. Making the last bit sound as if Malfoy had dropped on his knee there and then and asked Harry to marry him. Hm, marrying Malfoy... Ron still hadn't looked up from the private mission of mashing all his food whilst making it look like Harry's face. Hermione looked back and forth between them. Like an owl watching a tennis match.

"What?"

"Don't worry-" Harry started.

"Well this happened-" Ended Ron. They both glared at each other, Green meeting Brown.

"Ok...let's go to Charms!" Hermione said trying to diffuse the tension between her two friends.

* * *

Draco and his other classmates stood around the edge of the classroom, waiting to be paired and seated. Potter walked in, late, as usual. He made a beeline for Draco.

"Hi Malfoy."

"'Sup." Whilst trying to ignore the curious looks the other Slytherins were giving him.

"I didn't give you back your book earlier." Harry handed over the book and Draco took it from him graciously.

"You two seem well acquainted, you can partner each other, sit over there." Flitwick announced pointing to two seats near the back. Harry felt his heart _stop_ in his chest. He was sitting next to _Malfoy_. _Malfoy!_ Ah, how was he going to explain this to Ron?

"Sorry I'm late sir! I was-" Ron's elegant stumble into the room meant he laid his eyes on Harry. Harry _and _Malfoy. Sitting together. On the same table. Together.

Merlin. He was going to kill him.

* * *

"So if I use this and then- Potter? What _are_ you doing?" Draco was looking at the red forehead slowly disappearing under the desk and then propped up the Charms book blocking the vision of... Ah, of course. Weasley. Draco looked over to see the angry face of Weasley glaring and the flushed one of Granger.

"You were saying Malfoy...?" Harry's eyes made an appearance and looked at Draco with their full power.

"Oh, erm, yeah... I... well... erm... I can't remember..." He said giving Harry an exasperated look.

"Don't worry about it, happens to me all the time."

"Hmmm."

* * *

_"Wengardium Leviosa." _ Harry watched as Malfoy started to get frustrated with the bit of quill he was _supposed _to be levitating .

"Its _LeviOHsah _not _LeviohSAH_" added Hermione.

"Mudblood." Malfoy uttered.

Harry's mind rushed forward to when he heard Ron say it as a joke. How dare he call her a _Mudblood_! No wonder Hermione looked surprised!

"_WENGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" _Harry aimed his spell at Malfoy.

"Harry! What the hell do you think you are doing! He was thanking me!" Hermione screamed, her hands leaping to her mouth as she watched Malfoy fly up and hit his head on the ceiling about five meters up with a deafening _'whack!' _Most people gasped, but no one laughed.

"HARRY POTTER PUT MR DRACO BACK DOWN TO EARTH _THIS SECOND!" _Flitwick squeaked.

"How do I do that-" Harry turned and flinched as he heard a thump coming from behind him. _That didn't just happen_; _I did not just drop Draco. Please Lord say I didn't just drop Draco._

Harry moved round the desk slowly... slowly... many of his classmates were screaming and jumping on desks. Crabbe and Goyle were even looking tearful. Harry continued to move round the desk. He was unnaturally calm. He caught a sudden glance of Draco's lifeless arm, limp and at an odd angle. He had to stop. His eyes, started filling with tears but he blinked them back, took a deep breath to try and clam his sudden thumping heart and continued round the table. When he finally had a full view of Draco, his knees gave way and he sank to the floor beside the limp form. Draco's arm was at a weird angle, he was unconscious and there was blood pouring from the back of his messy blonde head_. At least it was a sexy messy_, Harry thought, but then returned to the problem at hand. Harry reached out his hand to put pressure on the bleeding point but then someone attacked him. He rolled under the desk and out the way of the gangly boy.

"_Ron?!"_ Harry enquired.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO HELP HIM? HE'S A MALFOY, FOR MERLINS SAKE, HE _DESERVES _TO DIE!"

"RON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE." Their classmates had gathered around them, making a large circle. Harry rolled out from under the desk, and stood protectively in front of Draco's lifeless form. There were tears streaming down Harrys face now, he didn't care who saw them. Ron was aiming punches at Harry, but he was too small and very fast, so ducked out the way of most of them.

"PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Shouted Professor Flitwick. The two boys fell to the floor, rigid from the charm. "That's better, now, someone go and fetch Madam Pomfrey for me and tell her that three boys need attending to, one more serious than the others."

* * *

Five minutes later, all three were in the Hospital Wing, Ron staring daggers at Harry and Harry watching Draco.

"Now boys, tell me what happened." Madam Pomfrey said when she had finished tending to Draco.

"Well, I thought-" Harry started.

"Harry _Wengardium Leviohsah-_ed Malfoy-" Ron spat the last word with hatred.

"And Flitwick told me-"

"Harry dropped Malfoy-"

"And I dropped him-"

"And I thought-"

"And I went to-"

"That Harry-"

"Try and stop the bleeding-"

"Was-"

"AND THEN RONALD JUMPED ONTOP OF ME SO I COULDN'T HELP!" Harry shouted, exasperated.

"W-what's going on?" Draco murmured, his voice slurring.

"MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU-"

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT MY PATIENT! GO TO PROFFESOR MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE RIGHT AWAY!" Ron stalked out. "Right, Draco. How are you feeling?"

"Sick." Draco whispered.

"Well that's perfectly normal, comes as a part of concussion. I'll just go and get something to help with the sickness." Madam Pomfrey hobbled out to her office and Draco turned to Harry.

"Why the hell did you levitate me?" He asked, still whispering, he closed his eyes. Harry noticed he was paler than normal.

"Because... because I thought you called Hermione a Mudblood." Harry replied quietly as Malfoy opened his eyes.

"I was only thanking her, idiot." Malfoy smiled, blushing.

* * *

Harry continued to wonder the corridors. Malfoy had come back to lessons three days after the accident. But Harry still felt bad. Ron was still ignoring him, and Hermione felt awkward around the two of them. Neither of them would give in and say they were wrong. Ron was content that all Malfoys were evil beings with no soul, but Harry had learnt that it's not good to judge people by their name, culture, race or by something they did when they were younger.

* * *

Draco was sitting next to Potter in his first charms lesson back. He was conscious that everyone was watching them. He was very aware of the way Ron was glaring at him. He knew that Weasley hated him, but he should just ignore him and get on with life, rather than take it out on his best friend- What the _hell_ was he THINKING?! He shouldn't be protecting Potter; he was the one who had put him in the hospital wing for three flipping days! Why did Draco always have to protect people who hurt him? WHY? There was no logical answer, he thought. There must be something wrong with him.

* * *

Malfoy was scowling at Harry; Ron was still in a bad mood and ignoring him. Hermione sighed. Why were boys always so dramatic? She sighed again.

"Hermione, will you STOP sighing, it's getting on my bloody nerves!" Ron interrupted her thoughts with this unnecessary statement.

"Sorry, it's just that, you ignoring Harry is just wrong Ron, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Yes he has, he tried to help Malfoy, _Malfoy _Hermione, bloody _Malfoy!" _ Ron hissed.

_"So?" _Hermione asked, hissing more than Ron was. He scowled. Hermione wasn't going to give up. He turned away and practised by himself. If Hermione was going to be like that, he would ignore her too.

* * *

A few days after Easter, Draco was walking to transfiguration with Harry when Weasley shouted at him from the other side of the corridor.

"Oy, _Malfoy_, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FRIEND YOU BLOODY FAG?!" Harry looked at Draco, surprised.

"WEASLEY. I AM NOT A FAG, IF ANYONE IS, IT'S YOU!" Draco shouted, anger welling in his chest.

"MY FRIEND IS NOT A FAG!" Harry shouted at Draco, who had just crossed the line.

"FINE, BE THAT WAY POTTER, I WAS JUST FRIENDS WIITH YOU BECAUSE I FELT _SORRY_ FOR YOU!" Draco shouted then stalked off.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Ron said.

"S'alright mate, I know what you mean now." Harry said feeling slightly hurt at what Draco had said.

* * *

**Please review because reviews are like gold dust to us :)**

**Draco ~ Have fun reading this**


	2. Year Two, The Diary

**Year Two**

**Second one is up guys! Please be nice and review J Many hugs and kisses and cake All belongs too J K ROWLING so no sue please. THANKS XOXO**

As Draco Malfoy boarded the train for Hogwarts, he noticed that Potter (his arch nemesis) and his red headed minion were nowhere to be seen. The rest of the red head clan _were _there however, much to his annoyance. Draco, wishing not to be seen by the large group of crimson, moved into the carriage which was as far away as possible. This happened to house some of his 'friends'. Before he could recover opening the door and finding a way to pretend he was invisible, Pansy caught his eye and winked. Meaning if Draco wanted to keep up the pretence he wasn't as antisocial as people said, he would have to sit down. She, unfortunately, sat next to him. Draco held in his sigh. It wasn't that he didn't _like _Pansy, he just found her annoying and pretentious.

"Hey Draco." She attempted what looked like a flirtations smile but, made her look like she had just swallowed a vomit flavoured jelly bean.

"Ah, hello Pansy." She had startled him out of what was beginning to be a very enjoyable day dream which involved Potter. As most of his day dreams did now is seemed. There seemed to be a _very _thin line between love and hate to Draco. A very thin line.

After an hour of Pansy attempting to make conversion with him, Draco thought he might throw himself out the window if he didn't get out _now._

"I'm going for a walk." Draco declared, gracefully standing up and reaching for the door,

"I'll come with you!" Pansy jumped up and Draco felt his heart sinking,

"No, really its fine, I just need a bit of air." Hoping she would catch the double meaning in his words. She didn't.

"Oh…Okay, see you in a minute?" Draco hated the way she was so..so _clingy_. So he ignored her and walked out, ruffling his hair as if it would clear his mind.

"He is sooo-" Draco swept off before he could hear the rest of the conversation, hoping it would it would end with 'not interested'. He was lucky enough to find an empty carriage, apart from a slightly strange looking blonde haired girl, but she looked harmless.

"Can I sit here?" Draco asked, opening the door and looking in. His friends were not here so he didn't have to pretend.

"Sure, just watch out for the nargles." Draco swept in and sat down opposite, choosing to ignore the fact she was reading _The Quibbler _upside down. Casting round one more look, just to make sure, he drew out a small black leather notebook, leaning his back on the window and stretching his long legs out on the bench.

* * *

_Just had a thought, how thin is the line between Love and hate? I mean, if I hate Harry then will this form itself into love one day? I don't really know how I feel about the whole situation at this moment in time. Maybe I will grow to like it, but does this mean I will suddenly fall for someone like Ginny? I hate her but I don't really want to snog her face off. I would rather be in Hufflepuff than get with someone like _Ginny_ . And that is saying something. I believe-_

Draco eyes snapped up and his arm threw itself over the page of neat hand writing.

"Luna, Do you think-"Ginny bounced in, she had obviously inherited her brother's grace, and laid her eyes on Draco.

"Excuse me." Draco swept up and stared at Ginny, who stared back,

"Don't let someone like _me _stop you Malfoy." Looking him up and down, from his messy blonde hair to his feet. She gasped,

"Where did you get that book from?!" She had seen Draco's diary, ah, Draco, think quick,

"I have always had it." And with that he _gracefully_ left the angry atmosphere with an elegant slam of the door.

Draco, as usual, was blocking out the constant drone of Pansy's voice. Playing with his food and just not really paying any attention.

"_I've _heard that Potter came to school in a _flying car _with that Weasley. That is just so… try hard." Now seemed a good time to not block out Pansy droning voice,

"Har- Potter did what?" Pansy looked over and smiled,

"Came in to school in a flying car, honestly Draco, do you _ever _listen?" Draco tried his best to ignore the adoring tone in her voice and frowned,

"Not really Pansy." He was glad to see that is Harry slip went unnoticed.

* * *

A few weeks later, Harry and Ron had escaped to the boy's bathroom. It seemed ridding into school in a flying car didn't go unnoticed.

"My mum is still going to kill me." Ron moaned, stabbing his now sellotaped wand in the vague direction of the window.

"Ron!" Harry grabbed his hand and pulled it down, just as a lone spell dented the stone work.

"No stabbing of the wand, that could have been me!" Harry lightly joked, hoping it would cheer his depressed friend up. It didn't.

"What we need is puzzle, something to get our brains going!" Ron exclaimed, now pacing the bathroom tiles.

"Homework?" Harry sighed, thinking about the already huge pile lurking in his bag.

"No, something like.. Something like… This!" Ron bent down and came up with a small leather black book.

"A diary?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! We can work out who it belongs too!"

"Sure, looking in a diary will be fun.. For about ten seconds."

"What do you mean?" Ron enquired, flipping it open and reading the first page.

"People tend to write their names in _diaries _Ron. Because they are diaries."

"Muggles maybe, Wizards are too smart for t_hat_." On the 'that' Ron slammed a finger down on a word,

"And this wizard likes a certain Harry Potter."

"Shut. Up." Harry launched forward, snatching it from Ron's hand, avoiding his grinning face.

_Just had a thought, how thin is the line between Love and hate? I mean, if I hate Harry then will this form itself into love one day? I don't really know how I feel about the whole situation at this moment in time. Maybe I will grow to like it, but does this mean I will suddenly fall for someone like Ginny? I hate her but I don't really want to snog her face off. I would rather be in Hufflepuff than get with someone like Ginny. And that is saying something. I believe Harry Potter hot but I don't quite know my feelings for him yet._

"Merlin's pants!." Harry gasped, Ron laughing at his appalled face.

"Looks like you got yourself a Malfoy clone-"Ron stopped so he could laugh some more, "A girl version of Malfoy!"

"Urgh, stop it Ron." Harry threw a disarming spell at Ron, laughing when Ron ducked and hit his head on sink.

"This isn't funny!" He sniggered, closing the diary and putting it in his bag. "But this will be a good puzzle!"

Harry looked up as he heard a sudden noise, _footsteps_ he decided _on a wet floor._

"Can we help you?" Ron sneered, looking behind Harry.

"I was just…umm…looking for something." Came the proud voice belonging to Draco Malfoy.

"Look for whatever it is you may need, then get _out."_

"You don't own _this bathroom_, in fact, your family is so poor you wouldn't be able to rent it for, let's say, a minute." Malfoy sneered back. Harry was trying to ward off the strange, wild thoughts running through his head. _What had Malfoy be looking for? Why did he have to come in and disturb their peace? And how did he get his hair so...So...So _hot_? Bloody hell, he was going to have to get rid of these thoughts and clam Ron down. _Harry looked at Ron, who was thinking of an insult to throw back at Malfoy.

"You…you…AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS!" Ron shouted storming out of the bathroom. Harry looked at Malfoy. Malfoy looked back. Harry stubbornly ignored the voice in his head telling him that Malfoy had become considerably hotter over the summer.

"Sooooo, what were you looking for?" Harry attempted to make conversation.

"Shouldn't you be off after your little _pet?_" Malfoy spat.

"Err…well…I-I guess." Harry stuttered. He walked casually past Malfoy and felt the heat from his body. Malfoy was shaking.

"Ron. RON!" Harry shouted after his best friend and found him leaning with his head against a cool window, taking deep breaths and counting to ten.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked his eyes full of concern but his head back with Draco. _He was calling him Draco now?!_

"It's what my mum taught me to do if I got angry." Ron replied with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh." Harry stood awkwardly as Ron proceeded to breath. All of a sudden Malfoy came storming round the corner. He wasn't looking where he was going and, as a result, walked full pelt into Harry. Ron, who was still angry at him whirled round and screamed at Malfoy.

"WHY DID YOU WALK INTO HARRY? WHAT PURPOSE DOES THAT SERVE? DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSLEF?"

"Ron, just leave it, he didn't mean to." Harry placed a tentative hand on Ron's arm to try and calm his friend.

"YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE NOW TOO?! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY WHEN HARRY POTTER SIDED WITH DRACO MALFOY." Harry moved away from Ron worried he was going to get hurt, _or end up hurting Ron himself _Harry added as an afterthought as the anger bubbled up inside him.

"Ron, it doesn't matter, he wasn't looking where he was going that's all" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Why would I _not_ walk into you purposefully _Potter_?" Draco sneered, his voice dangerously low and before anyone could say another word, he swept of in the opposite direction.

"Erm, Malfoy…The dungeons are the other way." Harry corrected him as Ron sniggered.

"I'm not going to the dungeons Potter!" Malfoy shouted, looking over his shoulder when suddenly _WHAK _He walked into the wall at the end of the corridor. He looked around dizzily before realizing it was a dead end. He turned on his heel, his true Malfoy grace returning, and stormed past them with a scowl.

* * *

Draco was worried. Very worried. This is a feeling which he didn't really ever have so, this was a new experience for everyone.

"Malfoy! At least pretend to pay attention when I am talking to you!" Draco frowned and looked up, to meet the angry look in McGonagall's eyes.

"Sorry Miss." And he went back to daydreaming. And worrying. Because this seemed to fill the time more. His worry was gradually forming into a mild panic attack. Someone had his diary. And he had a pretty good idea who. He was meant to be transfiguring his mouse into a pewter goblet. But so far, he had only managed to turn the mouse silver. Hence McGonagall getting involved. He went to turn it brown again as the bell rang, and in the current state he was in, leaving the mouse sliver was the least he could do.

"Are you okay Draco?" Vince asked, walking with him. He was quite graceful when he wanted to be, must be a pure-blood thing.

"I'm fine." He snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking. Merlin, you need to stop getting so worked up at every little thing." _How could he _not_ get worked up? Someone had his diary and all his Malfoy pride would be stripped if they found out who it belonged to._

"Malfoys don't get worked up" Draco hissed.

"Well you do, maybe you don't belong in that family." Greg said with a sneer. Draco scowled at his friends and stalked off, his black robes whipping out behind him.

* * *

"You okay mate?" Ron punched Harrys arm, causing the distracted Gryffindor to knock into Hermione .

"What?" Harry looked up from the little book he was holding, and then, "Sorry Hermione." He added, as an afterthought. She just grunted.

"Is that the bloody book again Harry?" Ron whispered, loudly. They had decided to keep mission to find the diary's owner a secret from Hermione. They wanted to do something for themselves for once.

"What book?" Hermione said, ears pricking up.

"Nothing" Harry said sharply.

"_Harry_" Hermione said, menace in her voice.

"Hermione, it's nothing you'll be interested in."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I will be just as interested as Ron."

"B-b-but I-I-it ummm, I-it's nothing." Harry said before noticing the disbelieving look on her face. He looked down at his feet. Hermione, quick as lightning, reached into Harry's bag and pulled out the diary.

"Well, well, well" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, that's…that's…that's nothing!" Hermione opened the book and looked at Harrys panicked expression.

"Hmm, _I'll _be the judge of that Harry." She mused, flicking though the pages. Apparently not hearing the teasing voice of Ron going '_Harrys got a girlfriends, Harrys got a girlfrien-" _

"Shut up Ron!" Harry cried, slapping the side of the gingers head, a beetroot red colouring his cheeks. Keeping an eye on the suspicious looking group of Hufflepuffs. Hermione frowned, marking a page with a finger and looking up.

"You are taking this very well Harry, I mean if _I _was in your situation-" Harry and Ron frowned, both looking up from their bickering.

"What situation?" The two boys harmonised. Hermione blushed, her mouth open.

"You didn't know? The diary owner is a boy!" Harry stood with his mouth open as Ron fell victim to laughter.

"A- a –a boy _likes Harry!" _Ron gasped, doubling over, his face a bright pink as he struggled for breath. If possible Harry blushed deeper.

"Oh, piss off Ron." He growled, snatching back the diary from the sniggering Hermione and storming off. _Stupid friends. _He thought angrily, heading towards the lake, knowing it would be empty of bloody gingers and nosey nerds. With an undignified 'humpf' He collapsed onto a soft pile of grass. Stretching out his legs he opened the diary. Flickering to the first page.

_Stupid Potter. He thinks the whole bloody world is his. Just because he is 'the chosen one' he thinks he is high a mighty. I liked that about him until he went and ruined it all by being friends with that bloody Weasley._

_I wonder if father will be disappointed in me for not being friends with him. For once I don't care, if he thinks I am being friends with that Mudblood lover than he can shove it up with ass._

Harry paused, frowning. He felt like he knew the person writing. 'Mudblood'? He heard someone say that before… He wondered who it was.

* * *

Malfoy was still stalking. He liked stalking, it helped clear his head. Though, it would take more than stalking to clear his head from the looming issue of his lost diary. He briefly considered _obliviate _before shaking his head. What if he missed and wiped the memory of someone behind him? Or worse, ruin his face. He shivered, if he was ugly. Draco thought, walking over towards the lake and gracefully sitting down and crossing his legs, he might just kill himself. He frowned, his hand itching for his diary but, of course, it wasn't there. He frowned deeper, crossing his arms. Not bloody fair. _Could his live get any worse? _He groaned as he looked up. Yes, yes it could. Harry bloody Potter (as he was called in the Diary) was reading a small black book. A small black book that if you looked closely on the spine, will have a tiny sliver snake on it. Or, to be precise, Draco's diary.

_Sweet mother of Merlin, could my life get any worse? As it turns out, it can. _Draco thought bitterly as Potter stood and walked over to him. Draco started to panic.

"Can I sit here?" Potter gestured towards the patch of grass to Draco's left.

"Why are you asking me? I don't own it." Draco spat.

"Fine, be that way." Potter turned to walk away.

"_Potter._" Draco said warningly. "I didn't say that you couldn't sit there. I merely stated that you shouldn't ask _me_ seeing as it's not _my _piece of land."

"Fine" huffed Potter as he plonked onto the grass next to Draco. "Have you got any idea who this belongs too?" He asked, showing Draco the diary. He took the diary and turned it over in his hand.

"No, have you asked your friend Granger? She's likely to know."

"I did and…well…she…uh…"

"Spit it out Potter"

"She said it was a boy's diary."

"Have you looked at what it says inside?"

"Uh…yeah."

"And..."

"And what Malfoy?"

"And what did it say?"

"Oh, here, have a look." Potter handed over the diary and Draco skimmed through the pages, even though he knew what they would say.

"Well...someone must have an almighty crush on you Potter, no wonder you want to find out who they are."

"I just want to know who would write something like this. There's stuff about suicide in there Malfoy, _suicide."_

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Potter." Draco murmured.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"Don't worry." Draco said quickly, a little too quickly. He hoped he hadn't given himself away.

"Ok." The silence after that was heavy and awkward until they heard the rustling of leaves behind them.

"Oh there you are Harry, I was looking everywhere for you! I think I've had a brainwa- Oh, hello Malfoy, as I was saying Harry, I've had a brainwave!"

"About the diary?"

"Yes, of course! What else are we investigating?"

"Ok, umm, Malfoy, do you want to come?"

"What are you asking him for?"

"Well, I told him about the diary"

"It's alright, I can't come anyway." Draco said, to stop them rowing over it. "I have homework to do, and I don't hang out with Mudbloods anyway." And with that, he sauntered away.

* * *

"Don't you see it yet Harry?" Hermione asked as they were making their way to the-predicted-library.

"No, Hermione, I don't."

"Oh come _on_." Hermione shouted over her shoulder as she entered the library.

"Hermione, you seriously need to calm down, it's only a diary."

"But Harry, you don't know who's diary this is though do you?"

"No, and neither do you, you only have something that links them to the diary…probably."

"Harry, I got some samples of peoples handwriting, and that came hand in hand with writing styles, from Professor McGonagall."

"Oh"

"Here, look at this, I think this is who we are looking for."

"Hermione…I'm not so sure…this has 'Draco Malfoy' written at the top."

"Yes, I know Harry, read it."

_Transfiguration of an animal into a goblet by Draco Malfoy_

_Transfiguring animals requires skill but when you have to transfigure it into something specific, like a goblet, it becomes a whole lot harder, especially for a second year class. In my view, however, it is quite easy once you have mastered the technique. 'Fera Verto' is a pretty simple spell once the wand movement is mastered. I, for one, find this spell quite useful, considering the amount of times I am left without a goblet at any social event-_

Harry scoffed, passing back the essay into Hermione's hands, meeting her eager eyes.

"I still don't get it." He confessed, falling into a seat and frowning.

"_Harry!"_ She cried, exasperated. Coming back from a shelf and dumping a load of old dusty books on the table. Harry coughed, fanning his hands to clear the air.

"What! How does this help me in the slightest?!" He moaned. Picking up a book from the top of the large pile and reading the cover.

"Is this Latin?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. Hermione noticed.

"Yes! And that isn't the point here!" She rolled her eyes and spoke slowly, like she would for a young child.

"Malfoys writing in essay matches the writing in the diary… Do you get it yet?" Harry groaned.

"You have to be joking me! _Malfoy! _" Harry groaned, sinking in his seat and covering his face with his hands.

"Um… Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, poking his inky black hair.

"Not really no." He mumbled before sitting up, hitting his knee on the table on the way up.

"Let's not tell Ron!" Hermione laughed, patting his head.

"No. We aren't going to tell Ron."

* * *

Draco was sitting in charms trying to learn the tickling charm but he couldn't concentrate. Why did Potter have to go and steal his diary?

"Mr Malfoy, be careful or you'll break your wand like Mr Weasley did!" Flitwick squeaked. Draco sighed and banged his head against the desk.

"Malfoy, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I really don't know Potter." Draco snuck a look in Potters bag and he could see the corner of the diary. _How can I get it back? Well, I could drop my quill. Too obvious._ He sighed again.

"Hey, Malfoy, cut it out."

"Well I'm sorry, just because I don't have to cope with fame doesn't mean I can't have problems Potter." Potter had started blushing by this point.

"You're a Malfoy, of _course _you don't have to cope with fame." Draco knew he was outwitted here.

"Bugger off Potter."

"I can't, we're in the middle of charms." Draco knocked his quill off the desk.

"Bloody hell, that was your fault." He reached down to pick up the quill and tried to pull the diary out of Potters bag.

"Why are you rooting through my bag Malfoy?"

"I-I was…umm…" He could feel the blood rushing to his face. "Well…"

"It doesn't matter, here's your quill."

"Thanks"

* * *

Harry was sitting with Hermione that weekend in the common room.

"Malfoy was rooting through my bag the other day in charms." Harry admitted, the hem of his robe suddenly becoming more interesting.

"He was obviously looking to get his diary back Harry!" Hermione gushed looking up from her 'light' reading.

"Shh Hermione!" Harry said, hoping Ron was too engrossed in his potions homework to hear the conversation. Not that he would be doing anything, he would make Hermione do it for him again. As he always did. Hermione followed his gaze.

"You should say _something _to him Harry." Hermione reasoned, vaguely waving her hand in the direction of Ron's red hair.

"Like what!?" Harry frowned, exasperated. Hermione gave him the 'work it out for yourself' look before turning her attention back to her book. She had finished all her homework as soon as she'd got it. An example, she argued, they should follow. Harry sighed, hiding his rolling eyes.

"I am going for a walk. Tell Ron I am defeating Voldemort of something." Hermione laughed.

"Fine. Go and kick some snake ass." Harry and Hermione giggled, the sentence stirring up a mental image.

* * *

Draco sighed, frowning and resting his chin on his knees. It was about an hour until curfew and Draco had come to the lake. It was always empty around this time and it had usually been a satisfactory thinking place. Draco sighed again, running his fingers though his hair, his father was happy with his grades, his mother. Well, Merlin knows what she thinks. Draco was doing well so why wasn't he happy? Good grades and happiness went together in the Malfoy household. Greg's words still ringing in his ears. What if he didn't belong in the Malfoy bloodline? Oh Merlin, he had been _psychological_ lately. Draco frowned and looked up, hearing foot steps behind him. Urgh, Bloody _Potter! _Why couldn't he just go and jump of the astronomy tower? Save The Dark Lord a load of trouble. He paled and shook his head of that thought. He was _never _going to be a Death eater; can't you s_ee_ the robes they wear? A crime of fashion.

"Hey" Potter said, sitting down next to Draco. _Oh, how I wish he would jump of that tower_.

"What do _you _want?" Draco sneered. _Merlin, he _does_ smell nice._

"Nothing, I just came out here to think."

"Oh" Draco rested his chin on his knees again.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"It's a public area, I'm _allowed_ to be out here."

"That's not what I meant" Potter leant back on his elbows. _Oh _Merlin _he was hot. No, no, don't go there._ Draco thought, willing himself not to think of Potter.

"I _know_ that that's not what you meant, but I don't have to go describing my personal actions to _you."_

"Whatever Malfoy" Potter lay down, squinting at the sun that wasn't providing them with any warmth. Draco stood up, picking his bag up and robe.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library, I have to finish that potions essay Professor Snape set us."

"Fine"

* * *

Ron frowned and moved from the warm armchair he had been sitting on. Moving his tired bones he threw aside a not even started potions essay. He needed to seek help from Hermione, and getting it would need more brains than the actual essay itself. He frowned in thought.

"Ron, I am not going to write your essay, so don't even ask." Came the know-it-all voice behind a thick book.

"_Please_ Hermione!" Ron begged, panicking, that essay was in for tomorrow and he didn't even _know _there _was_ a Wolfsbane potion!

"Go and find Harry, he needs to do it too. Maybe you could do it together?" Hermione hinted, sounding excited. Ron physically shuttered, no way was he going to get involved in some happy homework hour. Hermione scowled at him and huffed.

"Fine. I never offering you help _again._" Ron was now entering the full panic. He needed Hermione to get him though his OWLS and NEWTS!

"Go to the library and find Harry. If I am in a good mood in an hour I will help you." Hermione sighed, shaking her head at Ron's petrified face. Honestly, those boys.

" 'Hanks Hermione!" Ron celebrated, resisting the urge to skip out the common room. He wasn't going to fail his exams! His future still had a chance! He ignored the 'Bloody insane' coming from the bushy haired girl and walked to the library. All he had to do now was find Harry…

* * *

Harry was still sat by the lake, biting his lip and trying his best not to think about Malfoy. Harry sighed and mimicked blonde haired boy's former stance, his chin resting on his knees. He didn't regret the choice of putting Malfoy's diary back in his bag; Harry would want someone to give it back to him if it ever happened. He bit his lip harder, frowning. Malfoy looked so _human _when he wasn't swooning around like he owned the place. Malfoy, Harry decided leaning back on his elbows, was very attractive. Well, _Harry _didn't think so himself. But, he could understand why most the girls in the school wanted to go out with him. _Two different things. _Harry reasoned with himself. Turning to look as Draco walked away. Thinking about the way Malfoys hair looked gold under the sun and the way he walked was so…. Harry gulped and turned his face up to the sun. _Two completely different things. _

* * *

Draco felt all fuzzy as he walked away from Harry. He was mentally cursing himself, Potter was being nice to him and he had to go and be all Malfoyie and blank him. He looked really hot as well. _No Draco, Potter is not fit! He… He… Smelt too nice! There. Draco didn't like Harry because he smelt too nice. _Draco scowled, great, first he was attracted to Potter and now he was noticing the fact he smelt bloody amazing. He sighed and quickly ran into his common room, ignored Pansy's annoyingness, grabbed his books and swept out. The whole thing taking around ten seconds. Draco frowned, his books under his arm. His bag felt heavier than normal. He paused outside his destination –the library- and looked down, just in time to see his bag snap. Draco cursed, gracefully crouching beside the scattered books and an ink well which looked suspicious in the way Draco wasn't sure whether it was broken or not. All his bag had to do was make it to the library, and it couldn't even do _that. _ Draco sighed at the awkwardness of the situation, putting his books in a slightly ordered pile and started to pick up his quills. Suddenly a small black book caught his attention. Draco celebrated, could it be his diary? He didn't even need to black-mail Potter! Brilliant! Draco grinned and picked it up. Flicking though the pages, a thought hit him. How did it even get into his bag? He was pretty sure the last person to have it was Potter. Draco tapped his fingers on its leather binding, the last time he'd seen Potter and any of his minions with it was yesterday. Draco shook his head at his own stupidity. Potter had obviously felt some pity towards him and placed it back into his possession by the lake, moments ago. Draco bit his bottom lip, determined to work out how Potter had found out that the diary was indeed his.

"MALFOY!"

* * *

Ron grumbled as he walked through the corridors towards the library. _Where had Harry been all day? And where was he now?_ He moody kicked a wall as he passed it, before making himself think happier thoughts. Like how nice Hermione looked today and how well she was doing in class. He pondered as he turned into a corridor and encountered another Harry free zone. Well, Malfoy had to be up to something, he was a bloody Malfoy wasn't he!? Probably had a dark scheme going on in that evil head of his, like finding ways to become an even more insufferable git. He approached another turn and frowned as the insufferable git himself appeared. Bloody hell, what the hell was he doing? He was standing by a pile of textbooks and was flicking though a small black book.

"MALFOY!" He saw the blonde git look up and an emotion flickered across his face.

"Ah. Weasley." He drawled, snapping the book shut and leaning on a wall. His hand reaching for his wand pocket. Ron was there first.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ron roared, marching towards Malfoy with his wand pointing at his blonde head.

"I am doing the Macarena with a giant purple giraffe Weasley." Malfoy rolled his eyes, making Ron angrier.

"I MEANT WITH THE DIARY!" Ron saw Malfoys eyes widen with surprise but it was covered quickly.

"And it is your business because?..."

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE IT OFF HARRY!" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I steal of Potter?" Ron felt his face go redder

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A SCHEMING INSUFFERABLE GIT!"

* * *

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A SCHEMING INSUFFERABLE GIT!" Malfoy sighed, scheming insufferable git? Weasley had been thinking about names to call him then. How… Affectionate.

"Why am I a scheming insu-"

"STUPEFY!" Draco felt a red hot pain searing across his body as his vision went red. His stomach curled in on itself and a knife of fire hit him right in the middle of his forehead. He felt the floor hit his back as he writhed in pain. He had no idea what was going on but he figured that the Cruciatus curse wouldn't be much worse.

"Ron what the _hell _did you do?" Draco heard a faint exasperated voice in the background but was in too much pain to figure out whose. In the distance he heard footsteps and voices but all he could concentrate on was the pain. His vision had gone from a blood red and was now making its way to black. Draco groaned as two burning hot spikes forced their way in his back, making his spine arch. _No_ he thought _no please, it hurts so much…_

**I hope that was fabulous and amazing and better than cake :D Review and like if you like it (duh) and have a nice day! THANKS XOXO **


	3. Year Three, The Trail

**Year three. Part One. **

**This is Year Three part one my lovely readers! Sorry we didn't put it on before, I don't trust Luna to do it! J Hope you love and review ! Everything belongs to J K ROWLING so no suing please THANKS XOXO**

Draco awoke, the back of his head searing with pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes, trying to ignore the growing pain in the middle of his back and looked around. He was surrounded by nurses bustling around him and that set the realization that he wasn't at Hogwarts. Slowly memories came to him from that morning _or whenever this happened_ and he remembered that it was Weasley who had cursed him. He remembered the searing pain and the way the simple curse wasn't so simple after all.

"Mr Malfoy, how are you feeling?" Draco looked suspiciously at the nurse and thought about how he really was feeling.

"I…" Draco retched. The nurse put her hand on his shoulder soothing.

"There, there dear, you were in a lot of pain; this is only the natural reaction. The boy who cursed you has a trial in two weeks' time, all you have to do is give your memory of what happened and then the Wizengamot will make a decision." Draco scowled. He really didn't want to have to see Weasley until they went back to school but having a trial with the Wizengamot-_wait what?! He's having a trial with the Wizengamot? Don't they only use that for really big trials?_

"Excuse me? Why is he having a trial with the _Wizengamot?_"

"Because it's a very big trial Mr Malfoy."

"Why, all he did was use _'Stupefy'_ and his wand was already broken so it was…well…_expected _to go wrong."

"Yes dear, but that's really not the point. When you feel strong enough, feel free to get up and walk around, and maybe look at those _wings _he left you with."

"W-w-_wings?!" _

"Yes dear, they're only small stumps at the moment but there is no way to get rid of them and they're still growing." Draco's head was spinning, he really didn't understand. _Stupefy's_ _not really a spell that can go wrong easily can it? Even with a broken wand it should still be basically harmless._

"Can I get you anything dear?"

"No, I just want to sleep." And with that he closed his eyes, exhausted from the pain that was still hurting him. _Wings? It was absurd wasn't it? Well if I see them, I can make that decision for myself .IF. _

Draco bit his bottom lip and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He was being called up for witness in around an hour and he still didn't know what to say. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, ignoring the searing pain which came with the simple action. It turned up he did indeed have stumps and he wasn't sure how he was meant to act. Whether to cry on the floor or jump out a window and fly away. Both seemed pretty good ideas. Anyway, not that the last one was possible. Well, not that it was possible _yet. _Draco sighed, it was the 'yet' which bothered him so much. He sighed again and bit on his already raw thumb. How the hell was his father going to react? His Mother and he had made the wise decision not to tell him but, glamour spells wouldn't hide them forever, and this was the man he spent most of his free time with. And there was _school _and _people _to think about. He would never be just 'Draco Malfoy' but 'Draco AND HIS WINGS Malfoy.' He rubbed his forehead and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. He was still at St Mungos, in his room, and sitting on one of the backless chairs he had been supplied with. Just thinking about the growing stumps made Malfoy want to wince. Not that the jacket he was wearing was any better. The nurse's had spelled bandages so they numbed the pain and wrapped them firmly across his chest. Making it a little hard to breathe Draco noticed when he went to take a deep breath to calm himself. And they really didn't actually do anything for the pain. He didn't w_ant _to sentence Weasley to twenty years in Azkaban but the dark side of him wanted a little ravage for the pain the Weasley had put him though. _Think of his family _Draco gulped, looking up to the ceiling; he would feel guilty if he made up things, because he c_ould _make it up if he w_anted. _Who would question him? That amount of power made Draco squirm.

"Draco sweetie? It's time for the trial" Draco looked up at the voice of Nurse Anna. A women, Draco thought, carefully getting up, he would not be sane without. When he was in recovery she had entertained him. By bringing books and games with her and, when she had a break she would play this _brilliant _muggle game with him, it was called 'Cluedo' and oddly compelling. He sighed as he stumbled, his Malfoy grace abandoning him as the weight of his wing stumps where a lot heavier than yesterday. Brilliant Draco thought, catching himself on a table as Nurse Anne rushed to help. His bloody wings where growing some more.

"Sweetie, I know this is going to be hard, and I'm right beside you if you need me."

"Thank you" They walked down the corridor and flooed to the Ministry.

"The trial starts in ten minutes and we're not allowed in until then and we've been told to wait out here." Draco nodded, thinking about how daunting the ministry was when you were waiting for a trial. He shuddered, _what must Weasley be thinking? He must be scared out of his mind, and his family must be so worried. But at least he has Potter to look after him._

"Mr Draco Malfoy, would you like to follow me." Draco stood and looked towards Anna.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Draco, dear, I'm not allowed in."

"Oh" He followed the guard down the corridor and through a set of large oak double doors. As he was led to his seat he noticed Weasley sitting nervously in his chair, Potter biting his nails looking worriedly down at his friend and Draco also heard Mrs Weasley crying outside the set of doors opposite to those from which he had come. The feeling of guilt came flooding back and Draco gulped it down, raising his eyes to meet the many focused on him. Draco frowned. Surely they didn't have the full forty six judges here. He walked to his seat, trying to count them again. Yes, he had been right. Forty six judges, they were only all present for big cases. He gulped, quickly looking at the ashen face of Weasley, his red hair standing out more than usual, he looked sick. Then, Draco knew what he had to do.

* * *

Harry gulped as he looked at Ron again, his ginger friend looking like he was about to be sick any minute. He frowned and bit his thumb a bit more, worrying like he had been for the last two weeks. Ron was on trial. _Ron _was on trial! The boy who was terrified of spiders was being accused of using a deadly spell on someone else? It was like Hermione getting an Acceptable in a test. It just didn't fit. His thoughts were interrupted as Malfoy entered, a guard walking him to his seat. Harry frowned; Malfoy looked like someone had stuck a ruler down his back with the way he was walking, he was looking in pain as well. The guard pointed to a chair, his words inaudible and Malfoy smoothly sat, and he perched right on the edge, his back stiff and up right.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley accused of using an ancient and _illegal_ curse on Draco Lucius Malfoy on the 17th of June. Do you accept these accusations?"

"I-well-yes…no? I don't know. I cast one spell and it didn't come out right." Rom muttered, looking confused. Harry sighed –in his head-. They seriously needed Hermione right now. The judge just nodded and turned to Malfoy.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy do you accuse Ronald Bilious Weasley of casting a curse on you on the evening of the 17th of June?" Harry held his breath; Malfoy could send Ron to Azkaban for twenty years with a click of his fingers.

"Ron did cruse me but the spell was mean to be Stupefy. So no, I do not." Malfoy replied clearly, looking confident. The judge nodded.

"Please may be present us with the memory of the night you where cursed please." Malfoy took out a glass bottle from his jacket; it was filled with a grey liquid and gave it to the guard next to him. The guard then gave it to the judge. They waited a few minutes whilst the judge went through the memory.

"I can conclude, that this memory has not been tampered with and that Mr Weasley did set out to cast Stupefy but in light that his wand was broken, it seems that the curse was changed somewhere along the line and caused Mr Malfoy harm. I am under the impression that Weasley was provoked by something Mr Malfoy had said or done and therefore I suggest that you should find him innocent and cleared of all charges." They waited a few breathless moments as the judge let the Wizengamot have some time to think.

"Raise your hand if you find the accused guilty of all charges." Very few hands went up. "Raise your hand if you find the accused not guilty and should be cleared of all charges." Practically every hand went up. "Cleared of all charges." Harrys face broke into a giant grin and he leapt forward to hug his friend, who looked like he had been told he was the next Minister of Magic.

"Well done mate!" He grinned, Ron smiled weakly back.

"Better go and tell mum..." He stalled as a very determined Mrs Weasley charged though the leaving judges and pulled her son in a tight embrace. Much to his embarrassment.

"Mum!" He smiled, giving up on wiggling out of the iron grasp and just patted her on the head instead. Ron frowned and looked at Harry.

"Did Malfoy just pass up the opportunity to send me to Azkaban?" He said, disbelieve colouring his tone. Harry laughed, noticing the blonde boy had already left.

"Yeah. I believe he just did." Harry added _and he looked pretty fit doing it _in his head. Best not give Ron too many heart attacks in one day.

* * *

Draco sighed, it had been a week since the trial and a week since school started. He would _love _to be in school right now, but he was still in St Mungos and his wings were _still _growing. They had now reached the middle of his back and where covered in pure white feathers. And were amazingly annoying. None of his shirts fitted anymore and the one that did had to be altered so his wings could fit though the back. They were heavy and made it hard to walk, not to mention the fact he kept on knocking things over behind him. It had already caused him the loss of six glasses of water and around eight vases.

"Good Morning Mr Malfoy." He looked up to meet the eyes of Dr Roberts, the man who had been looking after Draco's wings.

"Ah, Hello." Draco replied, before smoothly turning around and catching a vase with wings just knocked over. He frowned, he should have left that one to smash, it was hideous. A smile flashed on the Doctors face.

"Still as elegant as ever Mr Malfoy. How are we feeling?" Draco looked at his wings angrily.

"Not very well, can't you just chop them off? I really wouldn't mind." Draco half joked, sitting in a chair. The Doctor laughed.

"No, the side effects would be most painful for you. Now, how are we growing?"

"Well, they _feel _bigger." Draco started, opening them wide so Dr Roberts could take measurements. The Doctor nodded.

"They are indeed bigger Mr Malfoy-" Draco groaned. "Forty five centimetre's in fact." Draco groaned louder, resisting the urge to slouch in his seat, a mistake he would never make again.

"Are they feeling more sensitive Mr Malfoy?" Dr Roberts asked, gently prodding them his finger. Draco frowned.

"Yes but, not in a bad way. It doesn't hurt as much as it did." The Doctor smiled, snapping his ruler back in place.

"How big are they going to be when they have stopped growing?" Draco asked, as the Doctor was noting down the details. He thought for a second.

"Well, by your rate of growth and height they will be to your… Ankles." Draco gasped, disbelieving. _To his ankles! _

"But- but- that's really… Big." He finished off, weakly. The Doctor nodded.

"Indeed, and they will keep up as you go. Like an arm or a leg. And there are high chances you will be able to fly." Draco ran his fingers though his hair, frowning deeply.

"When can I be discharged?" Doctor Roberts frowned in thought for a moment.

"Give it another week. Then, you are free to go. Keep up the good work!" He added, shaking Draco's hand, and then he left. Draco sighed and carefully stood up. Using the chair for support. Stupid wings.

* * *

Harry sighed, ignoring the annoying looks he was getting of Hermione. They were in History of Magic and Harry really wasn't concentrating on the lesson. They only had ten minutes left anyway so what was the point? Malfoy was more interesting to think about, Harry thought, tapping his quill on the edge of his desk. Malfoy and the way he passed up the opportunity to send Ron to Azkaban, they had spent most their time trying to figure out why. To Ron he was still a bit of a git but, had been downgraded to just 'annoying git'.

"Harry! If you don't stop tapping that infernal quill I will stick it up your-"Harry was saved by the bell as Hermione hiss was drowned out, he smiled meekly.

"Sorry Hermione." Hermione just shook her head and packed her things away, sweeping off to the library, even though it was Lunch. Ron walked up to him and grinned.

"Bloody hell Harry, what did you say to Hermione? She looked like she wanted to eat you." Harry laughed, sliding into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"I was tapping my quill, nothing huge. She is just stressed with all the stuff coming up." Ron frowned, stopping to look at Harry.

"Stuff? We have tests soon?" Harry just smiled and nodded as Ron face morphed into panic.

"What! And nobody told me this!" He yelled, choking on a piece of chicken.

"Teachers have been saying for the past... Few weeks now?" Harry laughed; Ron gulped, and then shrugged.

"Aw well. I will study tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed happily. Digging in again. Harry sighed. Malfoy on his mind again.

"Have you done your Defence against the Dark Arts homework yet Ron?" Harry asked, just to make conversation.

"Defence against the Dark Arts Homework?! Why did no one tell me this?" Ron yelled, jumping up and grabbing his bag.

"I need Hermione!"

"In the Library!" Harry called after the red headed figure, as he ran out the room. He sighed, how long was it going to be until Malfoy was back? And what had happened to him so he stayed in St Mungos for so long? And, why had he talked about suicide in his diary when he was like, ten? Harry mused, pushing his food around his plate. Thinking about how he was going to get answers and was there until the bell rang.

Harry was copying down the uses of a bezoar from the board, whilst hoping Snape didn't set them any extra homework. Snape and all his greasy hair glory was pacing around the desks, glaring at anyone who made a noise. This is why Harry turned around as he heard the door click. He sat relatively towards the back so no one else heard it. And the person late for a lesson was _bound _to be more interesting than bezoars. He stared as Malfoy unobtrusively walked in. Making sure no one saw him and quietly surveyed the room and spotted a seat near the back Harry watched as he walked to his seat on the other side of the room. Still walking in that funny way Harry noticed that he sat down rather stiffly. Smiling when Malfoy knocked something off his desk. Before he caught it in a way which made Harry think he had done it before.

"Potter!" Snape sneered, sweeping over. Harry sighed.

"Yes Sir?"

"Concentrate!" And he swept off, his hair following. Harry frowned, half way through a lesson and he hadn't had any points knocked off Gryffindor yet. Had to be a record.

"Ten points off Gryffindor." Snape declared, not looking up from his stalking. Harry sighed, maybe not then. _Bet the greasy sod can read minds._ He thought darkly, His eyes fell on Malfoy again. He was on the edge of his seat and his eyebrows where knitted together, like he was in pain or something. Malfoy looked up, his sliver eyes locking with Harrys. Harry blushed and looked down, the heat climbing up his neck. _Why did Malfoy have to go and be all hot. _Harry thought, stabbing his already tormented parchment. He made things bloody hard when he wanted to concentrate. Harry froze. _He really hoped Snape couldn't read minds. _

* * *

Draco huffed. His wings were irritating him, and to top it off, Potter was staring at him in confusion. _What was the idiot doing? Trying to see through the glamour charm? Hopefully not. _Draco thought. He moved to lean forward over his work but this strained his wings and he cried out in pain.

"Malfoy, please concentrate on the work I have given you." Draco remembered the nurses telling him to go to Lupin if anything happened.

"Please sir, I've just remembered, Professor Lupin asked me to go and see him now, can I be excused?"

"Hmm...I suppose"

"Thank you sir." Draco stood, intending to grab his bag but as he did so, he overbalanced and collapsed on the floor. Laughter erupted from the other side of the classroom from the Gryffindor as Pansy helped him up. He collected his work, shoved it in his bag and swept out, wobbling a bit as he went. Not noticing the unsmiling dark haired boy as he went.

Draco paused outside Lupin's office. Lupin had a free lesson time and was in here. Draco bit his bottom lip, his fist still hovering over the door. He didn't care if Lupin was a werewolf. That wasn't an issue. The issue was the fact Draco _really _didn't want _anyone _to know he had bloody wings! Draco jumped as a man opened the door; he quickly put his fist down and took a step back, narrowly missing a painting on the wall behind him.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. You have been standing out here for the last ten minutes. Aren't you supposed to be in lesson?" Draco nodded, blushing a little.

"The Nurses at St Mungo's said to come here if I was in pain from my..." Draco stopped, not really wanting to say it. Lupin nodded, understanding on his face.

"Of course. Come in." He opened the door a bit wider and Draco stalled.

"Um, sir, I am going to need a bit more room than that to get in." He admitted. Lupin smiled, moving out the way.

"Of course. I have never dealt with winged people before." Draco winced at the loud way he said it and carefully made his way into the office. Lupin looked... Nice enough.

"Come and sit _here _please Draco. I know a couple of things with will help the pain. I hardly think Wolfsbane will work though." He lightly joked as Draco slowly made his way to the backless chair. Smiling when he didn't stumble.

"Nice work Draco now, if you will be so kind to remove the glamour from your wings, we can get to work." Lupin said, Draco felt himself warming towards him. He was a nice man. He frowned a little in concentration as he removed the glamour from his wings.

"Wow." Lupin gasped. "I've never seen anything like it."

"They're bloody annoying, I can't sit down comfortably, and sleeping is a nightmare; don't even get me _started_ on general everyday life." Draco rattled off, looking up at Lupin's badly hidden laughter.

"What?" Lupin chuckled and patted Draco on the shoulder.

"If you put that kind of passion in your work Draco, you would be getting top marks." Draco huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I get top marks anyway. When I'm not knocking things over." Draco added. A warm feeling tingling running up his spine.

"What was that?" Draco asked, the pain in his wings falling substantially.

"A spell I use to use when I had growing pains as a kid." Lupin replied, before cautiously adding.

"Will you be able to fly?" Draco frowned before sighing.

"Yeah. Eventually." Lupin looked fascinated.

"Really? How long?" He paused "Sorry if I am being nosy." Draco shook his head.

"No problem. I will be able to fly in around a week or so." Lupin looked surprised.

"That soon? Wow. Here, take this, it's a paste form of the spell I just gave you. Put it on every night." Draco nodded, taking the small pot of Lupin's hand.

"Thanks." Draco cast the glamour spell back on himself, before walking out. He felt much better.

* * *

Harry scowled at his Potions homework, even though they had been given some yesterday. He sighed –quietly- and tapped his quill on the table top. Before getting a dirty look off Hermione.

"Harry." She started, closing her book and getting his attention. "You need to go and play Quidditch or something because, frankly you are driving me mad." Harry stared in disbelieve before grinning.

"Thanks Hermione!" He said, grabbing his book and running out, eager to get his broom.

"What about me?" Harry heard Ron moan. He could imagine Hermione reply as he threw his bag down in the common room and ran outside. Sighing. It was perfect for Quidditch. He spotted the twins and thought he could join them. He briefly waved and started walking over.

"Up for a game Scarface?!" Fred/George asked, vaguely waving their broom around.

"Come on, bet we could beat you!" Added Fred/George.

"Ten chocolate frogs I can." Harry laughed, kicking up and floating above their heads. The twins nodded.

"Bet you can't!"

Harry laughed, swooping as he caught the Snitch _again _

"Five, two!" He chuckled, as the twins looked annoyed, he let it go and gave the twins a head start, before seeing something out the corner of his eye. It was Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini all sitting in a sort of circle. Draco was talking and would sometimes point to his back to illustrate a point. For once Crabbe and Goyle looked interested and clever and Zabini was looking impressed. It was only the mad celebration of Fred and George which brought his attention back.

"We caught the snitch!" They shouted, Harry groaned.

"Come on guys! I wasn't even flying!"

"Harry, it's only a game, there's no need to get worked up!"

"Fine!" Harry stormed back to Gryffindor tower but was too annoyed to notice a certain blonde haired boy staring after him.

* * *

"You were saying Draco?" Blaise brought Draco's attention back to the group.

"Oh...er...yeah, I can't take off the glamour because the Weasleys might see."

"Can't you just show us in the dorm?" Greg pleaded. Draco was getting frustrated; Lupin had said to tell his closest friends so that they could help him through it and it had taken him a while to agree but when he did, he hadn't expected them to want the full show. And to top it off, his back was aching like mad and he was starting to feel queasy.

"Fine, I'll show you." He led the way to the Slytherin dorms and looked round to make sure no one was in there. He walked to the centre of the room. "Blaise, stand guard."

"Ok." As Blaise moved towards the door, Draco removed the glamour.

"Wow."

"Merlin, Draco."

"Salazar, that's so cool!"

"Hurts like hell though." Draco murmured as he reapplied the glamour that Lupin had taught him.

"C'mon, I'm hungry and they'll be serving dinner now." Vince complained as they all filed out of the dorm. As they headed to the Great Hall, Draco felt queasy again and as they entered the hall he was hit by the smell of food which made him feel worse. As they sat in their usual seats everyone else dug in but Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"What's up Draco?" Blaise looked worried.

"Nothing." Draco barley moved his lips.

"You look pale, maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Draco said as he stood and made his way out. He had no intention of going to the hospital wing, but to Lupin's office. He knew Lupin never ate in the Great Hall, he didn't know why though. Draco entered Lupin's classroom and was a few steps away from his office when a sudden dizzy spell overcame him. He tried to support himself on the nearby desk but when a searing pain that felt like he had been struck by a lightning bolt, hit the centre of his back. He cried out and as he fell to the floor, the desk toppled over. Slowly, the pain descended to a little above what it had been before.

"Draco, can you hear me?" Draco heard Lupin's voice in the background.

"Yeah" Draco managed before erupting into a coughing fit.

"C'mon, let's get you inside." Lupin helped Draco into the office and he slumped into a chair.

"What happened?"

"It looks like you're having 'growing pains' which occur right at the end of the 'growing period'."

"Wont my friends notice if it keeps happening?"

"It will only happen for a few days, probably, but I think it's wise if you stay here for that period. I'll get work from your teachers and I know a place that does mattresses that recognise wings and make them feel as if they are not there, it's a complicated charm, I think I should get that now before I speak to Dumbledore about your…situation."

"Okay" Draco said weakly, his head resting on the desk.

"If anyone knocks, just tell them to wait at my desk." And with that, he flooed out. Draco groaned. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why now? _

* * *

Harry sighed, he'd had enough of Hermione trying to make him do his homework and Ron arguing with her, even though she was right.

"I'm gonna go and see Lupin about the Dementors."

"See you later Harry!"

"As long as you finish your homework." Harry wondered out of Gryffindor tower and towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts' teacher's office. He knocked and instantly came a voice that didn't belong to Lupin.

"Professor Lupin is out but your welcome to wait for him, he'll only be a few minutes. Harry decided he might as well wait and opened the door.

* * *

Draco was annoyed, he thought that when he'd told the person Lupin was out, they'd go away, but, as the door opened, clearly not. Draco raised his head to see who it was.

_"Potter?"_

_"Malfoy?" _

"Yes it is me Potter, what do you want, I'll tell Lupin?"

"It's okay, I'll wait."

"Fine." They sat in silence for a few seconds until Draco noticed the room beginning to sway. "Oh no, not now." He murmured.

"Huh?" Draco knew he was about to experience the same pain _or worse _again, and he was worried. He stood up and tried to make his way to Lupin's room a few steps away but as he stood, the pain hit the centre of his back again and he collapsed on the floor.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Draco wanted to argue, to say he was fine, but the pain was too much.

"Help..." He whimpered. He knew Harry wouldn't know what to do.

"How?!"

"Lupin…" Draco whimpered. "Get Lupin"

"I-I _can't_ Draco, I don't know where he is." Draco was shaking.

"It hurts _so much_." Draco whimpered, close to tears. _"Please _Harry."

"What do I do?!" Harry sounded exasperated.

"I don't…know" Draco was having a hard time breathing and knew it was worse than the last one. He felt Harry's arms around him as Harry pulled Draco onto his lap. Draco started to see stars and then everything went black.

* * *

"Harry! Merlin, what happened?!" Lupin put down the mattress that he had reduced and enlarged it to its original size before moving it into the bedroom.

"Draco…well…I don't really know. I came in to ask you about the Dementor training and Draco said I could wait, and then he collapsed."

"I'm not going to move him because I don't want to wake him up, if that's okay with you? You might have to spend the night but try not to move too much. And Harry, tell _no one _about this." Harry had no objections to spending the night with the blondes beautiful head in his lap.

"I promise."

"Good. Harry, I need to get on with planning my lessons tomorrow but feel free to sleep. But Harry couldn't. He didn't know what was wrong with Draco, but he could sense a spell near his body, near his back to be precise, and didn't know what it was. Harry closed his eyes, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. He removed his glasses and settled into a comfier position and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"Draco…Draco!..." Draco could hear Lupin and felt his hand on his shoulder, trying to shake him awake. But Harry was comfy and warm and Draco was sleepy, and still in pain from the night before. Draco decided to pretend he was still asleep, and buried his heads into the Gryffindor's hip.

"Harry…Harry!" Lupin was now trying to wake Harry, as Draco wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, not wanting him to move.

"What…?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I have to prepare my work for my class, could you wake Draco and then go and get ready for your lessons?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Draco heard Lupin walk into his room.

"Err…Malfoy? Malfoy!" Draco felt Harry shaking him. He thought he might as well get up, he wouldn't be allowed to sit there forever.

"What?" He moaned groggily.

"You have to get up now…" _Well…this is awkward_ Draco thought.

"Okay okay." Draco said as he sat up and the room swam. Slowly, he stood up, but as he walked towards the bedroom he lost his footing and nearly crashed to the floor but Harry caught him at the last minute.

"Be careful Malfoy, I'm not always around to catch you." Draco blushed crimson and hid behind his fringe before replying.

"Thanks." He mumbled before trying again to get to the bedroom.

"See you around Potter." He said just before pushing the door open and heading towards the charmed mattress lying in the corner of the room.

* * *

Harry was worried about Draco. "Worried" would be an understatement. It was already dinner time and Harry felt weird as he looked over to Draco's seat, for the fifth time, just to find it empty.

"I think I should see Lupin about those…umm…Dementor lessons." Harry said as he stood up.

"But Harry! You've hardly eaten anything!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh…ok…but be back for our revision session." Harry tutted as he headed for the doors. On the way to the Professor's study he nearly turned back seven times telling himself it was a bad idea. But all too soon, he was outside the room.

"Come in!" Lupin called. Harry opened the door and stepped into the spacious office. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…actually…_IwaswonderingifIcouldseeMalf oy?_"

"Sorry Harry?"

"I said I was wondering if I could see….. Malfoy?"

"Of course you can! He's in my room, I moved him in here after Madam Pomfrey said that he would be better off away from other sick patients."

"Oh, ok." Harry said as he made his way to the door. He knocked, just in case Draco was sleeping or changing.

"Come in!" Harry pushed open the door clicking it closed as he stepped inside. "Oh, hello."

"Hi Malfoy, I err….just came to see if you were ok." Harry was flustered as Draco sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh…thanks" He murmured "Would you like to sit down?" Harry nodded and walked towards the bed. As he sat down, he noticed that the sheets were made from silk. He blushed as Draco moved closer to him and automatically moved his hand towards Draco's.

"How's Blaise?" Draco asked as Harry's hand rested on the top of his.

"I don't really talk to him." Harry admitted.

"Of course you don't. Sorry Potter, it was a stupid question."

"Don't worry, you're stuck in here, he's out there, of course you would want to know how he was. Oh, and call me Harry" Harry said. _Oh shit _he thought _I'm holding his hand. MALFOY'S BLOODY HAND! And now I want him to call me Harry! He's a Malfoy for _Merlin's_ sake. A MALFOY! _Before Harry had time to come up with an excuse to leave, Lupin entered.

"Harry, did you want to- oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Lupin said as he backed out the room.

"Professor, wait!" Harry shouted. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

Draco's felt his face fall as Harry's hand dropped from his.

"I just wondered if you wanted to do another Dementor lesson now?"

"Yes please Sir!" Harry said excitedly. As Lupin clicked the door shut behind them Draco slumped against the mattress and sighed. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. Instantly he sat up. He knew what was coming.

"Professor!" He yelled. He tried to stand but collapsed to the floor in pain. The lightning bolt of pain struck his back as he writhed on the floor.

"Draco! It's okay, we're here now!" As soon as Harry entered the room, the pain descended slightly.

"Help…" Draco whimpered. He felt someone slip their hand into his and stroke his head.

"It's okay Malfoy, you'll be fine." A familiar voice said as Draco slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Harry…" Draco moaned. He was shaking.

"Malfoy don't worry, you'll be fine, believe me." Harry reassured him as he pulled Draco into his lap and let Draco's head fall against his chest. Slowly, he stopped shaking and the pain decreased. "Alright?" Harry said, smiling.

"I-I-I think s-so." Draco stuttered.

"Good, umm, good."

"Harry, could I have a word with Draco please?" Lupin interrupted.

"Of course." Harry said moving Draco off him. "Hermione will kill me if I don't get my homework done anyway." Draco felt his wings twinge as Harry left the room.

"Draco, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully, okay?" Lupin said, crouching down next to Draco.

"Okay."

"Okay, how do you feel about Harry?"

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"Umm, how do you…umm…I mean how you feel about him…umm…is he a friend or…"

"Oh…umm…I think I…I think…"

"Draco…I really need you to answer this because I think that Harry has some sort of effect on your wings and I'm not sure what it is."

"I…I think…I think…_IthinkIlovehim_."

"Sorry Draco, could you repeat that please?" Draco could feel tears running down his face.

"I think I love him." Draco said slowly, more tears hitting the floor beside him.

"Okay…Draco, what did your wings feel like as Harry left?"

"Th-th-they hurt a-a-a bit m-more." Draco said between sobs.

"Draco, I think because of your feelings for Harry, he has an effect on your wings that makes them sense his presence and warm to him." Lupin said as he pulled the sobbing blonde into his arms. Draco gave up fighting the tears and let them flow freely as he sobbed into Lupin's shoulder. "It's okay Draco."

"No i-i-it's not…H-H-Harry will never f-f-feel the same w-w-way." Draco sobbed. He felt Lupin Lift him up and put him on his mattress.

"Try and get some sleep Draco." Lupin said through tears of his own as he left the room. Draco clung to his sheets as he cried. He wondered why Harry had that effect on him, why he kept coming back to make Draco feel worse and what he would do or say when he found out how Draco felt about him. Slowly, Draco cried himself to sleep and slept fitfully, nightmares haunting him.

_"Be careful Malfoy, I'm not always around to catch you." Harry said as he put Draco down. But as he turned to thank Harry he heard a shout._

_"Avada Kedavra!" The voice shouted._

_"NO!" Draco cried. He heard a thump as Harry's body hit the ground. "Harry…" He whimpered. He dropped to_

_his knees beside the lifeless form. He put his hand on Harry's cold cheek and kissed him softly as the truth hit_

_him. He'd never be able to tell him how he felt. Draco sobbed against the Gryffindor's body. The effort of_

_fighting the tears was too much. _

Draco awoke in a cold sweat. His nightmare still haunting him. He stood up and noticed Lupin wasn't in bed.

There was light protruding from behind the curtains. Draco walked towards the window and noticed that the

sun was high in the sky. He walked into Lupin's office just to find it empty. He walked towards the door and heard the chattering of many pupils. _They must be in lessons _he thought to himself. He walked back into the bedroom and noticed the work from his teachers on the desk in the corner. He started the charms homework just as Lupin opened the door.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Been better, been worse. How did you know I was up?"

"Sensitive hearing." Lupin said as he backed out the room and into his lesson. Draco tried to concentrate on his work but Harry was haunting his thoughts and there was an odd itch in his back. As he reached to scratch it he toppled off the chair and hit his chin on the desk as the oh so familiar dizziness overcame him. _Shit _he thought _how bad is it going to be this time? _

"Professor!" He called softly.

"Draco, I heard a crash, are you okay?" Lupin said as he burst through the door.

"No..." Draco whimpered as the familiar pain in his back hit him. The pain was so much worse than it ever had been.

"What can I do?" Lupin said. Draco felt like his back was going to break as tears streaked down his face and he cried out.

"H-H-Harry…" He whimpered.

"Ohh, okay." Lupin rushed out the room and back to the class.

"What is it sir?" One of the second years asked.

"Colin, can you get Harry Potter for me, he's in charms with Professor Flitwick."

"Yes sir!" Colin said as he rushed out the room.

* * *

Harry was bored. Flitwick was trying to explain why _Incendio _was a good and bad charm. To make matters worse Harry had a headache.

"Professor!" A tiny boy said from the doorway of the classroom. "Professor Lupin needs to see Harry immediately!" Harry instantly picked up his books and shoved them in his bag.

"Remember to do your homework." Flitwick squeaked as Harry flew out the door.

"What's happened Colin?" Harry said as they ran down the corridor.

"I don't know." The boy said breathlessly. "Lupin suddenly ran into his office then ran out again with a panicked expression and said to get you." _Shit, what's happened to Draco? _Harry thought as they ran into the classroom. Colin sat down as Harry burst through the office doors.

"Draco, calm down…I'm sure it will pass soon." Harry heard Lupin say as Draco sobbed.

"Sir what happened?!" Harry shouted as he burst into the bedroom. He could see Draco writhing on the floor and noticed that there was a pool of blood next to a cut on his chin. He threw his bag into the corner and skidded over towards the sobbing Slytherin.

"Malfoy what happened?"

"Harry, his illness is accustomed to you because…umm…your immune to it so it's not as painful when you're around." Lupin explained hurriedly as Harry moved the blonde towards him and cradled him in his arms.

"Shh, Draco, it's okay, I'm here now." Harry assured as Draco slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

_"You'll never be with Harry, Malfoy." Ginny sneered as Draco gripped his chin where she'd hit him. "You're worthless and no one will ever love you." She said as she hit him round the head._

Draco shivered as he regained consciousness. He hated those sorts of nightmares. Ginny wasn't evil. And what made it worse, was that she was right. He WAS worthless and no one would ever love him, especially Harry.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Draco realised he was in Harry's lap again and blushed crimson.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said croakily. But as he tried to sit up, he retched and slumped back into Harry's lap.

"Try not to make a habit of falling unconscious in my lap." Harry teased.

"I'll try." Draco smiled. Slowly, and with Harry's help, he sat up. He was still in Harry's lap and slumped against the Gryffindor's chest, but he decided it was comforting, especially the beating of Harry's heart. Draco wondered what would happen if he tried to kiss Harry and looked up into the other boy's face, inches from his own and in that instant he decided. He didn't care what everyone else thought, just Harry…just Harry. He moved ever closer to the Gryffindor. He was so close he could feel the dark haired boy's breath. Draco whimpered quietly and moved closer. His heart was getting louder and louder and was sure Harry would be able to hear it. He moved closer, and this time, so did Harry. His lips brushed the Gryffindor's and he closed his eyes.

"M-M-Malfoy…I…need to get back to l-lessons…" Harry whispered as he pulled away. Draco opened his eyes and saw confusion in Harry's.

"Oh…yeah…o-of course." Draco said, slowly standing up and moving away from the Gryffindor, being careful not to let the tears fall.

"See you around." Harry said as he walked out. As soon as Draco heard the door close, he crumpled. He collapsed onto the mattress and sobbed.

**Sorry about that cliff hanger! Had to keep you on your toes! It will be up soon, promise! Review and like THANKS XOXO**


	4. The Kiss

**Year Three. Part Two.**

**It is up! Hope you love! Everything belongs to J K ROWLING so no suing please! Have fun! THANKS XOXO P.S a little thanks to xxBTR-JAMEScrazyx,** **PureZompiePower and butterfly95929, love you! P.S Part two isn't as long :) xxxx **

Harry walked through the corridor towards transfiguration and thought. Why did he let Malfoy kiss him? Did he lead Malfoy on? Shit…that might be right…He, Harry pulled Malfoy onto his lap, and he moved towards him when…Harry pushed open the classroom door and walked towards Ron and Hermione. Not noticing the killer looks he was getting off Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I heard you were with Professor Lupin." She remarked, in a bid to get his attention

"Ohh, yeah…" Harry said distantly. Hermione stomped on his foot, making him shout.

"Ow Hermione! Why did you…" He gulped and looked up. "Sorry Miss." He said meekly. She just nodded,

"Take your time Mr Potter." She stiffly said, before getting on with her lesson and letting Harry think again. He hadn't meant for Draco to get led on. Well, he did think so anyway. He really did have amazing sliver eyes up close though…. He mentally shook himself and forced his mind off the Snakes amazing eyes. He had never seen Draco look so…vulnerable and scared before. He looked so lost. Jesus, it was hard _not _to hold Draco when he was whimpering like a small child.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, going in for an elbow jab on his ribs.

"Ow…" Harry groaned, casting her, a dark look. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Pay attention Harry, McGonagall looks like she is about to take points off." She whispered, nodding her head in the direction of the angry Scottish teacher.

"Right" Harry sighed, giving his Owl a weary look. How the _hell _are you meant to make an _Owl _into a _Spoon? _

"Don't worry mate." Ron's voice said next to him. His face matching Harrys. "I'm screwed too." Harry laughed, making Hermione hush him quickly.

"Let me do it then you can brood the rest of the lesson." She sighed, making her wand to a complicated flicky thingy and a silver spoon came out of nowhere.

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry grinned, leaning back and returning back to his mundane thoughts. His… Relationship? Friendship? With Draco was pretty messed up. And Draco went to… Wanted to- to _kiss _him? Is that an issue? Because… At the time… It was…. Nice…

After Harry had left, all Draco had done was sob into his pillow.

"Draco…?" Lupin approached the sobbing boy cautiously. "Draco, what's wrong? Is it something to do with Harry? C'mon Draco, you can tell me." Draco buried his head into the pillow and replayed the kiss in his mind.

_Draco wondered what would happen if he tried to kiss Harry and looked up into the other boy's face, inches from his own and in that instant he decided. He didn't care what everyone else thought, just Harry…just Harry._

Why…why did he have to screw everything up?

_"M-M-Malfoy…I…need to get back to l-lessons…" Harry whispered as he pulled away. Draco opened his eyes and saw confusion in Harry's._

_"Oh…yeah…o-of course." Draco said, slowly standing up and moving away from the Gryffindor, being careful not to let the tears fall. _

_"See you around." Harry said as he walked out. As soon as Draco heard the door close, he crumpled. He collapsed onto the mattress and sobbed. _

"Draco, tell me what happened, if you don't, I can't make it better."

"You won't be able to make it better anyway!" Draco half shouted half sobbed.

"Draco…you might feel better if you tell someone about it." Draco sobbed as he realised Lupin was right. He rolled over to face the fatherly man.

"I-I-I kissed H-H-Harry." He said, tearfully.

"Oh…Draco…"

"And h-h-h-he kissed m-m-me back…. And then h-h-he said h-h-he had to go b-b-b-b-back to l-l-l-lessons."

"Oh…Draco…I'm so sorry…"

"S-s-see…y-y-you can't d-d-do a-a-any…a-anything." Draco whimpered as the tears overcame him again and he hid back in the pillow.

"Draco…c'mon…you can't hide forever…"

"N-n-n-no b-b-but I c-can t-t-t-try." Draco felt Lupin's reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to get someone…Pansy maybe…or Blaise…"

"NO!" Draco shouted. "D-d-defiantly not."

"Oh…okay…is there anything I can do?"

"No…a-a-actually…how much –l-l-l-longer do I have to s-s-s-stay here?"

"Well, I think that that was your last attack…so…I can get the house elves to put your stuff back and change the mattress on your bed to this one and then you can go back."

"Okay…h-h-how long will that t-t-take?"

"About an hour, but you can go back now, you'll be in time for dinner."

"Okay…I-I-I'll get ch-ch-changed and d-d-do that."

"Okay." Lupin walked out and told the house elf what to do as Draco stood up shakily, still sobbing, and got changed. By the time he was ready, he'd stopped sobbing and the only signs of crying were his bloodshot eyes which he could claim were part of the disease.

* * *

Harry sighed. It was Lunch and the smell of food made him feel slightly better. Meaning Hermione's concerned questions died down and as usual, Ron was oblivious to the whole thing.

"You looking forward to the Quidditch Match mate?" Ron stuttered though his food. Harry frowned and looked up.

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess." Ron looked confused at Harry lack of excitement, but he ignored it. Harry had been strange for a while but, he would come round.

"Do you reckon Malfoy's gonna be playing?" Ron pressed, trying to make conversation. Harry looked up and for once looked mildly interested. Hermione answered.

"I don't know, _I've _heard from Ginny who heard it from one of the twins who heard it from a Hufflepuff that Draco is paralysed!" She gushed; Harry smiled at Hermione's gossipy ways. Ron looked strangely happy at the news.

"Great! Now he won't be able to play!" Ron cheered, grinning. Harry frowned at him and flicked some food at his face.

"Not good Ron, he could be badly hurt." He left the 'because of you' unheard but implied. Ron blushed and meekly smiled.

"Not my fault." He added, still looking slightly happy. Hermione interrupted by gasping.

"What?!" The boy asked, feeling creeped out by her face.

"Malfoy!" She giggled. Wait, Hermione _giggled? _ Harry looked in the direction that Hermione was and gasped.

"Mate, are you alright?" Ron asked. "It's just…you've gone bright red!" Harry ducked his head so no one else could see and looked towards the Slytherin table where all the girls were giggling and blushing. Eventually he looked back at Malfoy to see him shyly walking through the hall towards the Slytherin table. Abruptly, he turned to look at Harry, his eyes full of…_what was that…love? _Harry thought. _No…that's just…no…_ Harry turned back to the table to find the rest of the girls giggling and blushing.

"Girls…" he muttered, shaking his head.

"So, mate, how many points are you gonna beat Slytherin by?"

"I dunno…" Harry sighed.

"Okay! Listen up Gryffindor! This is our year! I can feel it! We're gonna win!" Oliver Wood tried to excite his team but they were all worried. It was Wood's last year and they didn't know if they'd get the cup or not. As they walked out onto the pitch, Harry noticed Draco walking from the opposite end.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch shouted above the shouting crowd. "I want a nice clean game, from all of you. Three, two, one!" As she blew the whistle, Harry shot upwards and immediately started looking for the snitch, all memory of Draco left on the ground. He spotted a glimmer out the corner of his eye but it was just someone's watch. He continued to fly over the game, Malfoy always opposite. A bludger whizzed past his head and George, _or was it Fred,_ hit it towards Malfoy, who swerved and nearly fell off his broom.

"Be careful Weasley." He sneered. Harry rose higher over the game as the first drops of rain hit him. Soon enough he was drenched and could hardly see through the rain. To his left he saw a dark shadow, then another one to his right. He froze in fear and hoped his suspicions were incorrect, but what he saw next, confirmed them. He tried to get away but the screaming started. He started to lose consciousness and his grip on the nimbus slackened. He slipped off as the wind whipped his robes…

Draco looked up, something, or more importantly _someone _was falling through the air. His wings twinged and he knew instantly.

"HARRY!" He shouted. He jumped off his broom, miraculously; his wings started beating the air and he flew quickly towards the Gryffindor. He felt the glamour charm snap and fall away and heard gasps and shouts from the crowd but all his thoughts were tuned into Harry. Ten meters, nine meters, eight meters…_No, I can't let him fall, not now…not when everyone knows…_ Draco reached out and brushed Harry's robes before noticing the ground rushing up to meet them. He pulled away just in time and watched in horror as Harry hit the ground, blood protruding from the back of his head.

"No…" Draco whimpered as he landed gracefully. He ran towards Harry but Lupin stopped him.

"Go to your dorm, Draco and calm down."

"N-n-no, p-p-p-please." Draco sobbed and realised he had tears streaking down his face.

"C'mon Draco, let's get you cleaned up." Said another voice belonging to Pansy. She took his arm and led him from Harry's lifeless form.

"P-P-P-Pansy please…" He whimpered as she led him through the crowd of gawping students and up the hill. As soon as they entered the common room Pansy sat him down and looked him in the eye.

"Draco, what the _hell _was that!? He's Harry bloody Potter!"

"I-I-I-I know…I-I think I l-l-love him, P-P-Pansy, please…" Draco said as he sobbed.

"Ohh…Draco…I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Pansy whispered as she sat down and put her arms round him. Draco couldn't hold back the tears and sobbed into her shoulder. He wondered how he had any tears left…

Ron was sitting with Harry when he woke at 10pm.

"Alright mate; you gave us quite a scare." Ron said when he saw Harry's eyes open.

"What happened?" Harry said sitting up.

"It was bloody fast. One minute you were on your broom with Dementors around you, the next you were falling and then bloody Malfoy jumps off his broom and then some bloody huge wings break from some charm an' he tries to catch you! Then you hit the ground and he starts crying! It was bloody hilarious, Malfoy, son and heir of a Death Eater, crying! Hahahahhaha!"

"And Harry…something else happened." Came Hermione's voice from the doorway as she brought in a bundle of twigs. "Your nimbus got blown into the Whomping Willow…" Harry's face fell and Ron felt bad.

"Mate, we tried to save it but it was broken and we bloody nearly got killed trying to rescue it."

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter…its fine." Harry lied.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT! LET THE PATIENT REST!" Madam Pomfrey shouted as Ron and Hermione backed out quickly.

"See you later mate!" Ron called as he walked into the corridor.

"I need to go to the library Ron, I'll see you later."

"Bye Hermione." Ron shouted as she walked down the opposite end of the corridor. As he reached the corner he heard footsteps. _Who would be out at this time of night? _He wondered. As he rounded the corner, he saw full blown white wings. _Malfoy?! What the hell is he doing here now?! _Ron picked up the pace and stormed down the hallway, knocking the pacing blonde over in the process. He heard the Slytherin sob and the shock made him stop in his tracks. He turned round, to see the blonde still on the floor and tears streaked down his face to go with his bloodshot eyes. _Who does he think he is? Pacing in the corridor… _Ron continued walking but what he saw haunted him…

As soon as he saw Weasley turn the corner, Draco stood and stumbled towards the hospital wing hoping Harry would be asleep. _I need to know if he's okay_. Draco reached the doors and stopped. _I can't do this…but what if he's…no, Weasley would look more upset…but what if they didn't tell him…they would have done, he's Harry's best friend… _After half an hour arguing with himself, Draco pushed open the door. No one else was in the hospital wing as there had been no illness going round. Draco spotted the Gryffindor halfway along and quietly walked towards him. As he reached the edge of the bed, the moonlight caught Harry's face and Draco's breath caught in his throat.

"Ohh…" Draco sat down on the chair next to the bed as his tears fell harder. He slipped his hand into the sleeping boy's and sobbed quietly.

"Ohh, Harry…I'm sorry I didn't catch you…" Draco leant forward and rested his head on the Gryffindor's chest. Draco's eyes felt heavy as they closed and sleep captured him.

_"Ohh, Harry…I'm sorry I didn't catch you…" _Harry realised that Malfoy must think he was asleep so stayed that way even when the blonde's head came to rest on his chest. Harry didn't know what to do. He was holding hands with the son of a Death Eater and was letting the son's head rest on his chest. A _Death Eater _for Merlin's sake. But slowly, Harry's thoughts mixed with sleep and soon he had drifted off like Draco.

When Harry awoke, it was still dark outside. He'd woken because he'd felt something tickling his head. When he opened his eyes he realised that Draco's wing had made a protective shell over him. He closed his eyes realising that the blonde's head was still on his chest and that he was still holding his hand. He felt Draco move slightly and kept his eyes closed. He had a feeling Draco wouldn't want him to know about his midnight trip. Draco's wing retracted and he felt a rush of cool air.

"Shit." Draco whispered to himself. Harry felt the blonde sit up and Draco's hand slipped from his. Without warning, he felt the blonde's breath on his forehead as Draco kissed it and walked quietly out the room. _What just happened? _ He thought miserably, why couldn't he just have a normal stalker?

Draco was sprawled on his bed. He was depressed.

"Draco?" Blaise said as he walked into the dorm.

"Yeah…" Draco said miserably.

"Pansy told me what happened with Harry."

"Okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Well something did happen last night, and I haven't told Pansy about that." Draco said as he sat up and stretched his wings.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaise repeated.

"Okay."

"Go on then."

"Well, I was upset so I went to see Harry and…I…" Draco's eyes misted over. "I held his hand." Draco said as the first tears started to fall. "And I fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night and…and I…and I kissed his forehead…"

"You really care about him don't you?"

"He won't always be there to catch me when I fall." Draco mumbled as Blaise sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think he will, Draco; you just don't know it yet." Draco sobbed. "Hey…don't worry…it will all work out…it always does." Blaise said as he put his arms around Draco. The blonde sobbed into, yet again, another pair of reassuring arms. "Harry doesn't realise what he has…but when he does, I'm sure he'll want it…Draco, you are an amazing person and Harry just might not be ready for a relationship right now.

"I t-t-tried to k-k-kiss h-him Blaise…a-a-and he kissed m-m-me back…b-b-but then he p-p-pulled away…a-a-and looked c-c-c-confused…a-a-and said he had t-t-t-to go b-b-b-back to lessons…"

"I'm sure he just doesn't want people to know yet…your father DOES work for the man who killed his parents…but I'm sure he'll come round…he's just pressured by his friends…Ron would probably be angry if Harry told him how he felt, you know what he's like."

"J-j-just b-because W-W-W-Weasley wouldn't a-a-approve d-d-doesn't m-m-mean H-H-Harry h-h-has f-f-feelings for m-m-me a-at a-a-a-a-a-all." Draco whimpered.

"You don't know that Draco." Blaise assured, rocking Draco from side to side, tears pouring down his own face. "He might, but why would he tell you anyway, he'd probably just try to keep it a secret. I bet the Daily Prophet would have a field day if they found out Harry was gay, AND that he fancied a Death Eaters' son."

"M-m-maybe y-y-your r-r-r-right." Draco yawned, all the crying was making him sleepy. The rocking didn't help either. He closed his heavy eyes and lost composure as he slumped into Blaise's arms.

"Shh…there there Draco…it will be okay…everything will be fine…just wait and see…you never know…"

* * *

Harry groaned, Hermione was still going on about the rights of some monster. Ron had the same idea.

"Hermione! It's the last day of school! _Relax…." _Hermione glared at Ron and he backed down, blushing slightly.

"Ron! This is a really important point! How would _you-"_Harry rolled his eyes and quickly stood up.

"I am going to see…. Someone." Harry said, walking away. Hermione and Ron where too busy arguing to hear him, _like an old married couple _he thought fondly, his legs taking him down a random hallway. He bit his lip, Ron's comments making him think. It had been three days since he had come out of the hospital wing and he hadn't seen Draco _once _the whole time. He ignored the pit of worry in his stomach and pushed it down. Harry Potter did _not _like boys. Especially Death Eater ones. Even if they do have nicely tousled hair and amazing eyes. He thought moodily. Then he heard a crash from around the corner and stalled, listening being the safer option.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Came a curse from a horribly familiar voice.

"Malfoy…?" Shit, shit shit shit shit, WHY did he have to come to the bloody blondes rescue _every time_? Why couldn't it be... Ron? So they could have ginger babies and bloody silver eyes.

"Harry?" He winced at the awkwardness of the situation and looked up. His emerald eyes meeting Draco's slight blood shoot sliver ones.

"Are you…. Are you okay?" Harry asked, noticing his big feathery wings. Draco sighed, his wings drooping and sweeping the floor.

"No. It's the seventh China bowl I've broken in a week. And they have hidden- I have lost my wand again." Harry frowned, stepping closer.

"Malfoy, I honestly don't believe you. Tell me the truth." Draco stepped back and looked down, his wings flapping sadly.

"_Thepeopleinmyhousehavehidden mywandbecauseI'mnotworthyofbeingawizard." _ Harry was stunned,

"What! People have been hiding your wand? Malfoy, that sick, you need to go to Snape or something." He gushed; Draco's eyes were yet to meet his. Draco's wings flared in proudly.

"I don't _need _help!" Harry just rolled his eyes and took the pieces of bowl from Draco's hands.

"Do you want me to fix it for you?" Harry asked, before frowning. "I didn't mean that in a… In a… You know…?" Draco just smiled thinly and nodded.

"Thanks." His wings drooping again. It was amazing how they reflected his mood…. He handed the bowl back into Draco's hands. The casual touch of the skin sending tingles down his arms. Draco's wings fluttered, making them both blush.

"Draco, why are your eyes blood shoot?" Harry gushed. WHY WAS HE LOOKING AT DRACO'S EYES? Draco was taken aback, his blush deepening. He bit his lip before looking up. His eyes slightly soft.

"Why did you call me Draco?" Harry cursed himself, how could he slip like that? Draco was still looking at him with beautiful wide eyes.

"I...Um…Well… Because… I don't…know?" Draco smiled slightly. Nodding.

"Okay. Thank you for… Helping me." He carefully placed the bowl back on the table, the movement making his wing tips brush Harry shoulder. Suddenly Harry was taken back to the hospital wing, and the urge to see what the wings felt like nearly took him over. The moment was lost when Draco straightened up, taking them away. He sighed when he saw Harrys face.

"Sorry, did they hit you?" He could only just manage not to throw himself at the downy softness of Draco's wings.

"Um… Yeah. They are really…Nice." He winced at the way it sounded like a question. Draco tilted his head to one side, is wings doing the same.

"Thanks?" They both turned as if to walk away, then Harry realised;

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Draco winced, his wings tensing slightly.

"Which one...?"

"Why your eyes are blood shoot?" Draco sighed.

"My father…didn't take the news…amazingly well…So to say…" Draco smiled weakly, his wings brushing the floor and his head hung low.

"Merlin, I am so sorry Draco, it will get better though." Draco just nodded, biting his lip.

"Hmm." He sighed. Harry groped for a new subject.

"What are you doing over the summer?" Harry asked, and regretting it as Draco look mildly terrified, his wings wrapping themselves around him. He frowned and pushed them away.

"These are so _annoying_!" Draco moaned, making Harry smile.

"They look great on you though." Oh Merlin that was a compliment. Draco wings where standing proud now.

"Thank you Harry. Have a nice summer."

"You too... Draco." Draco just smiled, and walked down the corridor, Harrys emerald eyes following him. 

**Ahh, got to love a little bit of cute awkwardness! Thanks for reading, review and like! THANKS XOXO**


	5. Year Four, The Truth

**Year Four. Part One. **

**You know the drill, read, love and review! Everything belongs to J K ROWLING so suing is a pretty mean thing to do. THANKS XOXO Oh, by the way, you may hate us after this. Oh, and thanks to sheababy and Slytherin Princezz1992** **Thanks for all the reviews! **

Draco winced as the train pulled up, the noise making his wings tremble.

"Shh My Little Dragon." His mother whispered, gently stroking the bit of skin between his wings. He gulped, rubbing his left forearm. It was still burnt from where his father threw boiling water on him for not being a pure wizard. His mother frowned.

"Does it still hurt darling?" She asked, Draco gulped, swallowing his emotion. A break down would not be a good thing right now.

"I am sure your Father didn't mean it Little Dragon." His wings flinched, before wrapping around his body. Sure his Father didn't mean to shackle him to his bed. Sure his Father didn't mean to pour his morning coffee on his back. _Sure _he didn't practise his _Crutiatus _curse on him before crawling back to you-know-who. And he _never _plucked feathers from his wings and then run a flame up and down what was left. And all the casual beating inbetween. Not to add the fact the only way he didn't die from starvation and lack of thirst was because his mother _smuggled _food in. He hid his black eye and split lip with his lame excuse of wings. He was pale from the lack of sunlight and each step went a flash of pain up his leg, where the too tight chain had been around his ankle. All covered in Glamour of course. His Father's reputation didn't need more scarring. The fact he wasn't pure blood anymore was enough. He turned and embraced his mother. Ignoring the ripple of pain it sent up his body. He was sure he had broken and messily healed his ribs about eight times over the summer.

"Goodbye Mother." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek and quickly walking away. If he didn't leave now he would cry in front of everyone.

"Pansy, Blaise?" Draco asked, leaning his head into a carriage, his voice sounding happy.

"Draco!" Pansy cheered, standing up and hugging him gently. Pansy and Blaise where the only ones who knew about Draco's summer as he had written to them.

"Hi guys." Draco felt calmer as his wings loosened. Pansy turned out to be funny and outgoing when she wasn't trying to snog him and Blaise was, well, Blaise was Blaise. Draco gently sat down and relaxed.

"You want me to do some healing Draco?" Blaise asked, frowning. Draco nodded.

"Thanks. You know how crap I am at healing spells." They both laughed and nodded, as Draco sighed and took down his Father's Glamour spell. Pansy gasped and Blaise winced.

"Merlin Draco, you dad is a fucking physco!" Pansy cried; her voice loud and outraged. Draco hushed her as Blaise started mumbling spells, making his face feel tingly.

"Not so loud Pansy, someone might hear you!" Blaise nodded and looked pleased. The black and split lip now gone.

"There. Now, if you father shackled you to the bed or anything." Blaise joked, freezing when he saw Draco's face.

"Shut. Up. He tied you to the bed!? What else Draco." He gulped, before gently telling them about what his father did to his ribs.

"Show us." Pansy demanded, making Draco sigh and lift up his shirt. The skin was black and purple, and they could easily see each rib. There where healed red scars across his stomach and around his hips. Blaise cursed and Pansy just hugged Draco tight.

"What else Draco, we need to see everything okay?" He asked, one by one Draco showed his forearm, his ankle, his back and his wings.

"Look on the bright side Draco." Pansy smiled, holding Draco arm. "You have us now."

* * *

Ron groaned for the eighth time.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He moaned, his voice muffled by the fact it was burrowed in the crook of his arm. Hermione just rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled, secretly agreeing.

"People are still getting off the train Ron, it's not _my _fault you ran here thing it would make the food come faster. Ron sighed.

"Fred and George said it worked."

"You really believe them Ron?" Hermione giggled and Ron sighed as he realised she was right. Harry turned his attention towards the door and gasped.

"Shit, look at Dra-Malfoy…" Harry said as he looked the blonde up and down. Draco's feathers were ruffled and plucked and they drooped sadly, his sleeves hung long, he had a slight limp, his face was sallow, his eye was slightly purple, he was thinner than usual, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Good, he's an insufferable git." Ron said as he slumped back over the table.

"Ron!" Hermione cuffed him round the back of his head.

"Owwww! That bloody hurt!"

"Good, how would you like it?"

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Hermione said, exasperated. Harry followed Draco round the room and was shocked when the Slytherin winced when he sat down. The way Zabini and Parkinson were fawning over him made it obvious that something had happened.

_"My father…didn't take the news…amazingly well…So to say." _

Shit. What had Lucius done? Fucking Malfoys and their useless regimes. But he wouldn't do that to his own son would he? No, of course not. Draco probably fell down the stairs. Yeah…that's it. Draco fell down the stairs.

* * *

"Draco, you should eat something, you need to get your strength back for when…" Blaise fussed.

"I'm not hungry." Draco said weakly, tearing his eyes away from Harry.

"But you should still try to eat something."

"It just makes me feel sick." Draco's eyes misted over as he tried not to cry from memories from the summer.

_"You make me sick, Draco, you hear me, SICK." Lucius shouted as he kicked Draco in the ribs. "Aww, is baby Draco crying." Lucius sneered as tears cascaded down Draco's face. Lucius kicked him again and grabbed his wand. "You know what I feel like practising?" He teased._

_"N-n-n-no…p-p-please…don't h-h-h-hurt me…p-p-please." Draco whimpered._

_"You dare talk back to me!" Lucius spat. "Crucio!" _

_"No, please!" Draco writhed and sobbed, it was worse than the 'attacks' he'd had last year. Lucius pressed his heel inbetween Draco's shoulder blades and lifted the curse. _

_"You're pathetic. You slimy piece of shit!" Lucius said as he grabbed Draco's arm, ripping it out of its socket. "Tighten his chains." Lucius shouted at a house elf as he locked the door. Draco gripped his dislocated shoulder and sobbed harder as the house elf tightened his chains and Disapparated. _

Draco tried to fight back the tears, but he was too weak.

"Draco…" Pansy whispered as she pulled him into a gentle hug, tears falling silently down his face. He cast a wary glance towards Harry and ducked his head when he saw that the Gryffindor was staring straight at him. _I don't know why I don't just kill myself _Draco thought, as he was led out. _No one would miss me. _

* * *

Harry blushed and looked as Draco was hugged by Pansy. Watching as she said something inaudible to him before she and Blaise left the room, shielding Draco inbetween them. He frowned, what had happened to Draco over the summer? It must have been awful by the way he looked, it was like someone had stripped his pride. He sighed, trying to think up a reason why Draco would be so badly hurt.

"Did you see Malfoy?" Harry suddenly asked, making Hermione and Ron both look confused.

"What?" Harry frowned and tried to explain.

"He looked like he was in pain, I wonder what happened?" Harry continued, playing with his fork.

"Maybe he fell off his high horse." Ron muttered darkly, earning him a look of Hermione.

"Well. We will think about it later. Right now Dumbledore is talking." Hermione added, always the voice of reason. Harry sighed and forced his attention to the bearded man. Draco was more interesting.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Ron practically screamed as they got in bed. "Viktor Krum and the Triwizard tournament…it's just…wow…I mean…anyone else and- ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he saw a spider on the frame of his bed. "Get rid of it!" He squealed as Harry walked over and chucked it out the open window.

"Ron, mate, it's gone." Harry assured as Ron cautiously walked over to the bed.

"Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

* * *

_"There Draco, eat it all up, you need your strength." Narcissa soothed as Draco forced food down his throat. "Good boy." There was a clang as Lucius entered the house and Narcissa swiftly picked up the tray and headed for the door, locking it behind her. Draco heard raised voices in the kitchen and shivered as Lucius entered._

_"How's my favourite boy?" He sneered as he slipped his wand out. "Crucio!" Draco whimpered as the curse hit him and retched on the floor beside him. He sobbed as his lunch hit the carpet knowing that it would make his father madder still. "You piece of filth! I have to get someone to clean that up you know!" Lucius shouted as he removed the curse and called for a house elf. "Clear that up and get me my coffee." Draco's eyes widened in fear as the house elf bought in the scalding coffee and Lucius moved closer to his son. "Do you want some coffee to get rid of that vile taste?" Lucius sneered as he tipped the coffee teasingly over his son's bare chest. A small splash of coffee hit Draco and he cried out in pain. "You like that eh? Want some more?" Lucius tipped the mug completely upside down and held his son still. The boiling hot liquid created an aroma of burnt flesh in the air as Lucius walked out and locked the door behind him. Draco could hardly breathe and couldn't control the sobbing as he tried to move into a comfortable position…_

* * *

Draco woke in a cold sweat and gasping for air. As he recalled the dream, tears poured down his face and he sobbed noisily, unable to control it.

"Draco…?" He heard Blaise climb out of bed and over to his sobbing friend. "Draco what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing…" Draco sobbed. "J-j-ju-ju-just a-a-a n-n-n-night-nightmare."

"Was it to do with what happened over the summer?" Draco nodded as outrage and horror crept into his friend's eyes. "How could he do this?" Blaise fumed. "He has no right, what the fucking hell was he thinking?"

"I-i-i-it d-d-d-does-does-doesn't m-m-m-matt-matter."

"Yeah it does Draco, can't you see what it's done to you?"

"J-j-ju-ju-just l-l-leave it." Draco tried to get his sobs under control but it wasn't working.

"No Draco, I'm sending Pansy an owl."

"I-I-I-I j-j-j-just w-want t-t-to go b-b-back t-to s-s-sl-sleep."

"I'm still sending her an owl." Blaise said as he attached a hastily scribbled not to his owl's leg.

"P-p-p-please B-Blaise."

"Draco are you okay?!" Called a voice from the doorway. "I heard what happened." Pansy said, rushing over. "Draco…oh…Merlin Draco…I didn't know it was that bad…" She said as she looked at her sobbing friend. Draco's wings were wrapped protectively around him, even if they were a little droopy. He looked up and saw that his two friends had tears streaking down their faces.

"W-w-what's wr-wr-wrong?"

"Draco, can't you see it?"

"N-n-no."

"Draco…he's _killing_ you. Not just physically, but he's slowly draining all the life from you. You need to tell someone so that you won't be haunted by nightmares and so that you won't die and so that you can see how Harry feels about you." Pansy explained. "And as your friends we want to protect you…so…to us…your father is what's wrong."

"Oh." Draco said, his sobs under control as Pansy climbed onto his bed and pulled him into a hug.

"You need to sleep, Draco." She said, lying back and stroking his head until he was caught by sleep again.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Harry groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to drown out Ron's over excitable voice.

"Piss off Ron." He groaned, as Ron pulled open the curtains surrounding his bed. Letting all the light in. He lazily turned to look at his clock and groaned.

"Merlin Ron, its six in the morning!" Ron jumped up and down, _giggling? _

"I know I know I know! IT'S THE NAMES OUT THE CUP TODAY HARRY!" Harry groaned, pushing Ron off his bed with his foot.

"Piss. Off."

"You look… Angry Harry!" Hermione said happily, chewing on some toast. Harry grunted and slid into place, angrily stabbing his egg. Ron was bouncing up and down like a small child at Christmas. Harry sighed, looking to Hermione for help. She just smiled.

"Nine hours to go!" She giggled. Harry just sighed.

* * *

Draco woke feeling stiff and depressed. Memories of the night before came flooding back as a fresh wave of tears hit. He noticed that Pansy must have gone back to her own dorm as the other side of the bed was empty.

"Draco…are you okay?" Blaise asked. Draco noticed his curtains had been left pulled back as Blaise stood over him.

"I'll be fine." Draco said, getting the flow of tears under control.

"It's nine O'clock."

"We should get some food." Draco announced, feeling slightly better that he had done in days. As the two boys got dressed and headed for the Great Hall, Draco had a chance to think about Harry. He wondered what he did over the summer and made up fantasies of the Gryffindor sweeping Draco up in his arms and kissing him. By the time they got to the Great Hall, Draco was smiling serenely as he cast a glance over to the Gryffindor table and smiled as he caught Harry's eye.

* * *

The whole Hall was buzzing with noise and anticipation. Draco was reasonably excited and Blaise and Pansy both looked happy at the development. It all fell silent though as Dumbledore waved his wand, casting the hall into darkness.

"Bet you ten Galleons the Hogwarts champion is Hufflepuff." Blaise whispered, making Draco snigger.

"Bet you ten it's a Gryffindor." As Dumbledore made a boring speech about the champions and what the job required, Draco watched Harry, a small smile on his face as he felt happy for the first time in ages.

"The champion for Durmstrang…" Dumbledore said, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "Is Viktor Krum!" There was whistling and cheering as the seventeen year old shook Dumbledore's hand and made his way to a side room. "The champion for Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour!" there was a lot of wolf-whistling from the boys and polite applause from the girls as Fleur followed in Viktor's footsteps. "And finally, the champion for Hogwarts…" The whole room was deadly quiet and Draco sat up straighter in his chair. "Is Cedric Diggory!" A loud cheer erupted from the Hufflepuff table as polite applause dribbled from the rest.

"You owe me ten Galleons now Draco."

"Damn you Blaise." Draco said smiling. Maybe just maybe this year was going to be okay. But then he saw the flames. Bright blue flames were erupting from the Goblet as Dumbledore grabbed a falling scrap of paper.

"Harry Potter…HARRY POTTER!" Draco felt his heart shatter inside him as Harry stood up, confused and was ushered to the side room.

"Draco…?" Blaise asked worriedly. But Draco didn't reply, tears fell and he sobbed quietly. "Draco, are you okay, I'm sure they won't let Harry compete." But Draco's rational thoughts disappeared as he filled with rage. _Harry surely wouldn't do this, he's not that stupid._ He remembered overhearing Hermione saying that people died in the tasks. He looked at Blaise, anger filling his eyes, boiling up inside him.

"People die in these tournaments Blaise." He hissed, as his expression darkened. "Harry is only fourteen, he'll probably die, and you heard what Dumbledore said, once you put your name in the Goblet, there's no going back. He'll have to do the tasks, and he'll most likely die. Don't you understand?" Draco brooded as Dumbledore told them to have a good night's sleep and dismissed them.

Blaise sighed at the thought of a grumpy Draco for the next week and let him leave by himself when Dumbledore dismissed the Slytherin table first. Draco frowned as he left the hall first, noticing Blaise and Pansy weren't with him. He sighed and turned back, feeling a little bit guilty for the way he snapped at them earlier. Draco walked back into the hall and looked round, quickly finding Blaise's dark head. Blaise looked up and smiled when he saw Draco, suddenly his face was covered in shock.

"DRACO! MOVE!" Draco frowned as a _snap _rang though the hall, looking up Draco yelled as the huge Hall chandelier fell towards him, in slow-motion Draco kneeled, and wrapped his wings around his body in a tight bundle. There where screams as all three tonnes of Gold and diamonds came crashing down on Draco's body. Dust and glasses blew everywhere and made people near choke.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Dumbledore cried to the panicking students, Silence fell quickly and all eyes were trained on the mess on the floor.

"Will he be alright Sir?" Someone asked from the Slytherin table. Suddenly the doors opened from the Champions room and four confused contestants came out.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, his eye wide.

"It seems someone tried to kill Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore calmly said, his eyes twinkling.

"_Tried?_ Surely the weight…" Dumbledore silenced McGonagall with a wave of his hand. A tiny amount of debris moved, and then it shifted again. Suddenly a grey wing appeared, along with Draco and his face. His arms helped him out and his long legs followed.

"DRACO!" Blaise cried, running over. Breaking the fear filled silence which had filled the hall. Draco looked round himself and then at everyone's faces.

"Ouch." Draco said, smiling slightly. As soon as they heard him speak, McGonagall came rushing over, as did Blaise and Pansy and he could here gossiping in the crowd.

"Mr Malfoy, we need to get you to the hospital wing immediately." Draco panicked; he couldn't go to the hospital wing, what if they saw his cuts and bruises?!

"It's alright Miss, we'll take him." Blaise said, helping Draco up and heading towards the door. Pansy grinned.

"I will help him with his…. Stuff." She smiled, before rushing out. Dumbledore just chuckled and waved his arm.

"Everyone dismissed. Please look out for falling chandeliers."

* * *

"Wait, what? Malfoy survived _that?" _Harry gasped, his mind reeling. Hermione nodded and Ron looked mildly annoyed. What the hell was Draco thinking? He could have died! And who cursed the chandelier, because Harry didn't believe for one moment that that fell on him accidently. His mind went back to Lucius and Malfoy. What if he was hurting Draco, He meant, why else would someone look like they have spent the summer shackled to a bed?

"You looking forward to the first task?" Hermione added in to the conversation. Harry gulped.

"Hermione. I am screwed."

* * *

What was Harry thinking?! He couldn't pull of a stunt like that he might die. Draco was anxious and scared. He can't die, not now. Draco's breathing was quickening as panic overcame him.

"Draco calm down." Pansy said calmly.

"The first task is tomorrow. TOMORROW! What am I going to do?!" Draco wailed, tears, once again, cascading down his face. He was scared stiff. "If Harry dies I don't know what I'll do." He complained, gulping back the tears and trying not to sob. He was curled up, wings protectively around him, in the corner of the dorm. He was scared for Harry's safety and was worried that he might get sick with nerves of tomorrow's task.

Draco slept fitfully, waking up in the middle of the night to throw up what little of the dinner he had had. But now it was the day, the day Harry might die. Draco gulped down the water beside him and took deep breaths. His stomach lurched when he saw Harry and he gulped more water.

"Okay Draco?"

"I'll be fine." Draco croaked.

* * *

Harry looked at his breakfast. Harry's breakfast looked back at him. He swallowed dryly.

"Harry. You need to eat your food." Hermione begged, ever since Harry and Ron argued Harry seemed a bit… distant.

"I know Hermione." Harry replied, giving her a quick smile and ate some toast to please her. Ignoring the dirty looks Ron was giving him Harry stood up.

"I need to go to the tent." Harry gulped, trying hard not to faint.

"You will be fine Harry. Honesty, go kick some dragons ass for me?" Harry smiled at Hermione's stab at humour and unsteadily walked out.

_I am screwed _

* * *

Harry was pacing. Again. Fleur looked sick in a hot way, Cedric was pacing and looking like he was on the verge of panic and Krum looked like he was going to punch someone in the face. All in all, everyone felt like they were sacrifices to some crazy Tri-wizard God. His mind wandered and he found himself thinking back to the night in the hospital wing, when Draco held his hand. He thought about how good that felt and what he'd told himself. And in that moment he realised. He wanted Draco.

* * *

Draco was walking with Pansy and Blaise towards the arena where the first task was being held. They'd been caring, but too caring for Draco's liking. Unexpectedly, Draco felt his wings flutter, and glimpsed the champions' tent to his left. And in that moment, he knew.

"Guys, Imma go see Harry a minute; I'll catch up with you." He declared as he headed towards the small tent. He circled it until he found a side flap where the wings' flutter was strongest and he couldn't be seen by the flow of students walking down the hill. He peered inside, his heart hammering inside his ribcage, and saw that Harry was within touching distance. He reached inside, grabbed the Gryffindor and pulled him through the flap. His eyes moistened when he saw the boy's shaking hands and scared expression.

"Oh…Harry…" He said as his breath caught in his throat. He wondered if he had made the right decision, telling the Gryffindor before the first task might freak him out.

"Draco, why are you here?"

"I…I…" Draco dropped his gaze and stared at the floor. "I needed to tell you how I feel about you before the task just in case something happens…" Draco faltered.

"Okay…" Harry said shakily.

"Harry…I…I…I think I..."

"Draco, hurry up, I really need to prepare for the task."

"Harry, I think…I think…Harry, I love you." Draco said, daring a glance up.

"I love you too." Harry choked as he moved towards the blonde. Draco felt a tear streak down his face, then another, and another as he moved towards the Gryffindor. He slipped his hands round Harry's waist as Harry reached up and snaked his hands behind Draco's neck.

"Harry…" Draco whimpered. His lips closed in on the Gryffindor's and Draco's wings lifted as Harry's lips connected with his own. Draco had imagined this moment forever and it was as perfect if not more so than he had envisioned. He tilted he head to one side as Harry kissed him, really kissed him. He slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth as Harry did the same. And Draco broke down in tears. Harry was everything he ever dreamed of and more, why hadn't he thought of this before. When they finally parted, he pressed his forehead against Harry's, keeping his eyes closed.

"Please don't die Harry…" Draco whimpered.

"As long as you don't get killed by a falling chandelier." Harry slipped his arms round Draco's waist but pulled back when Draco winced. "Draco, what is it?"

"I…I…I can't tell you…"

"Draco, please, I'll just be worried about you during the task."

"You know… I said… You know I said my father didn't take well to the fact I had wings..." Draco began, keeping his arms locked firmly round the Gryffindor's waist, defying him to move back any further.

"Yeah…"

"Well…he kinda…he chained me…he chained me to my bed…umm… practised the…the… _Crutiatus_ curse on me and… beat me up when…when anything bad happened or i-i-if he was annoyed. My mum had to-to-to sneak me food." Draco explained, trying to keep himself from sobbing.

"Show me." Harry demanded. Draco lifted his sleeve and trouser leg to show where the chains were and dropped his gaze when Harry gasped. "Draco, he can't do this to you, it's _illegal_." He took off his shirt and showed Harry the burns and bruises around his ribs. "Fuck Draco…why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry gasped as he traced round the scars. "Draco, this is really bad…_why_ didn't you tell me…or anyone for that matter?"

"B-b-because no one is s-s-supposed to kn-kn-know." He sobbed, slipping his shirt back on. "My dad would k-k-kill me if he found out a-a-anyone knew."

"Harry…HARRY!" Came a voice from inside the tent.

"Shit…I have to go, we'll talk about this later okay?" Draco nodded. Harry gently slipped his arms around the Slytherin and kissed him softly. "I'll see you later." Harry said as he slipped inside the tent.

* * *

Draco was happy. Harry wasn't dead. _Well, not yet._ But he knew the Gryffindor would want an explanation for what his father had done to him.

"Draco…there's an owl with a letter addressed to you…" Pansy interrupted. The Slytherin had decided not to tell her about what had happened before the task, he didn't tell Blaise either, Harry might hate him if he did. He knew it was an irrational thought, but he still wanted to ask Harry's permission. "Draco…did you hear me…there's an owl for you!" Pansy grabbed his arm and led him to the snowy white owl. Draco's heart raced as he realised whose it was.

"Hedwig…" He whispered quietly as he took the letter.

**_Draco, _**

**_Meet me at the Astronomy tower. _**

**_Harry xxx_**

Draco's heart raced as he read the note.

"Draco, who was it from?" Pansy enquired.

"No one important." He said as he headed out the common room. "I just need to see Moody about the homework a minute, I'll see you later." He said as he swept out. He walked towards the Astronomy tower and tried to think of what to say. His step faltered as he saw Harry pacing around the tower and he realised he didn't need words to talk to Harry. The Gryffindor understood him no matter what. "Harry…"

"Draco!" Harry gasped rushing over, carefully slipping his arms round the taller boy's waist. "Are you okay?" He asked, with genuine concern.

"Been better, been worse. You?"

"That's not important. I can't believe what Lucius did to you! Draco, he's psychopathic! Tell me everything he did." Harry demanded as he kissed Draco softly. Draco sighed and repeated what he had told Blaise and Pansy at the beginning of the year.

"What?! How the _hell_ he is still alive and free I don't know but he won't be much longer." Harry growled.

"Harry please don't!" Draco croaked, wings wrapping themselves round the two boys and shuddering slightly. "He'll just torture me more, please." Draco begged.

"Fine." Harry huffed, moving closer to the visibly scared Slytherin. "Draco, you'll be okay, you've got me now, and Blaise and Pansy, we'll look after you."

"Oh, Harry, I had something I wanted to ask you… Can we tell them about…us?"

"Who? Blaise and Pansy?"

"Who else?" Draco said grinning slightly.

"Draco…I'm not sure…"

"They won't tell anyone, they've known how I felt about you for ages."

"Oh…okay, I guess…I don't think we should tell Ron."

"No…let's not tell Ron…Harry…will you come with me to tell Blaise and Pansy?"

"Where shall we meet them?"

"Well…I was thinking…do you want to see the Slytherin common room?"

"Yeah, but I'm a Gryffindor."

"So…? Hardly anyone will be there; they'll be making the most of the good weather before Christmas."

"If you're sure…"

"I can go in first to see who's in there if you want."

"Don't they hate you?"

"Well…they found out what my father did to me…"

"Oh…Draco…"

"C'mon lets go." Draco led Harry out, keeping hold of his hand until they rounded the corner. Draco told Harry to wait as he entered the common room. "It's just Pansy, Blaise and three others."

"Okay..."

"Don't be nervous, they won't tell anyone…they don't bite." Draco took Harry's hand as they walked into the common room. Heads turned as Draco made a beeline for his friends.

"Told you he would come round Draco." Blaise teased.

"DRACO!" Pansy squealed as she pulled him into a gentle hug. He squeezed Harry's hand, making sure he was okay. When Pansy finally let go, the rest of the Slytherins crowded around.

"Since when Draco?" One of the younger Slytherins asked.

"How did it happen?"

"Harry and Draco sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"GUYS!" Draco shouted, making the room go deadly silent. "Be careful…you might scare him." Harry laughed and wrapped his hands round the blonde's waist.

"You'd have to do a lot more to scare _me _Malfoy." Harry teased as he kissed Draco lightly.

"Aww." Pansy said, tears in her eyes from seeing her friend so happy. Draco kissed the Gryffindor's forehead and slid his arms around the shorter boy's waist.

"I remember when you did that to me in the Hospital wing." Harry whispered, making confusion seep into Draco's eyes.

"You were _awake_?!" Draco said, startled.

"Always…'_I'm sorry I didn't catch you'_" Draco's eyes widened as realisation hit him. The Gryffindor grinned at Draco's startled expression.

"You…were awake…the whole _time_?!"

"That's what I said Draco." The Slytherin grinned.

"I knew it." He said pulling away, still gripping Harry's hand. "Want me to show you round the rest of the place?"

"If you insist." Harry giggled, his emerald eyes twinkling.

* * *

Harry floated towards the Gryffindor common room. The Slytherins were actually quite nice, and had left him and Draco by themselves.

"HARRY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Hermione shouted as he entered the common room.

"I was with Dra…I mean…I was…I went for I walk."

"Hmmm." Hermione said suspiciously. "Anyway, you need to get on with your homework…" Harry groaned.

"Hermioneeeeee!" He sighed, slumping into an armchair. Hermione raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Go do it with Ron then. You can get a low mark together." Harry shrugged and picked up his bag, dragging it over to where Ron was sitting. _Draco would have helped me with my homework_. He thought, swinging his legs. Because Draco is _perfect. _Ron looked up from his potion's homework and frowned at Harry's mood.

"You okay mate?" He asked, waving his hand in front of his face as Harry looked a little... Preoccupied.

"Hmmm, what? Yeah, I'm ...Amazing thanks." Ron looked amused at Harry's mood and chuckled a little.

"If you say so..." Ron smiled, tapping his quill on the side. Potions homework could wait, Harry had a _girlfriend! _

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ron asked causally, Harry jumped and looked up surprised. _Lie or tell, Lie or tell! _

"What! I don't...No...Umm...How did you know!" Ron laughed at the mortified look on his face.

"You look...Happy." Ron grinned. Harry grinned back.

"Because I am. Don't tell Hermione?..." Ron nodded, agreeing.

"Don't tell Hermione."

* * *

Like every Triwizard tournament at Christmas, there was going to be the Yule ball. Draco dreaded this. Blaise had asked Pansy and so they were going together. He really wanted to ask Harry, but they'd agreed that it was best if they go with someone else. And although they were meeting in one of the disused Charms classrooms to swap Christmas presents, Draco was still dreading it. He would have to get dressed up in the green dress robes his mother had sent him and although everyone said they made him look 'hot' he really didn't want to wear them. _Harry might like them though._ He argued. There was less than four hours to go, and Draco was still destined to tag along with Pansy and Blaise. He'd cleaned up, put on his specially made robes and sat on the edge of his bed, wondering if Harry would like the hastily bought present Draco had had his mother buy. His wings stretched as he thought about the agonizing wait until he could see Harry. He turned the present over in his hand for the hundredth time and wondered how Harry would have got him something. _The Weasleys probably bought it._ He realised as he stood up to stretch his legs. He looked at the clock. Three hours and a half until the first dance...the dance Harry and the other champions started.

"Draco...?" Came a voice from behind Blaise's closed curtains.

"Blaise?"

"Guess again..."

"Harry!" Draco yelped as he drew back the curtains. "You look...stunning..." Draco whispered as Harry stood up.

"You look better." Harry complimented.

"How did you get in?"

"I saw Blaise heading down here so I asked him to let me in because I wanted to surprise you, is that for me?" Harry enquired, noticing the present.

"Yeah...where's mine." Draco said teasingly.

"Right here, I was bored so I thought we could do the present swapping now...if that's okay with you?"

"Course it is." Draco said. "Who are you going to the ball with, I bet you had girls falling at your feet." Draco grinned, yelping when Harry cuffed him round the head.

"All the boys were falling to." He teased raising one eyebrow. "Thought I might go with one of them."

"You wouldn't!" Harry laughed.

"Course not, I'm going with Pavarti, what about you?"

"No one." Draco said casually, slipping his arms round the Gryffindor's waist, waving the present teasingly in front of his eyes.

"Yes!" Harry yelped, reaching out towards the present.

"Oi! Lover boys!"Blaise shouted as he entered the dorm. "They're starting the first dance in five because everyone's ready and running amok."

"Shit." Harry said as he ducked forward and pecked Draco's lips before rushing out the room.

"We better get going too before Pansy bites our heads off." Blaise said as he walked after Harry.

* * *

Draco sighed and looked at his friends dancing, rolling his half filled cup in his hands. They looked so happy together, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner. _Should be me and Harry. _He thought, feeling the bulge which made up Harrys present. He looked up at the clock. Urgh, three hours to go until he could escape. He placed the cup on the side next to him and stood up, narrowly missing Fred (or was it George?) waltzing past him. If he was at a Ball he might as well dance with someone. He smiled as The Weird Sisters came on and walked over to Pansy and Blaise.

"May I have this dance Miss Parkinson?" He laughed, mock bowing. Pansy laughed and bowed back.

"Well of course Mr Malfoy." They held hands and ran to the bouncing pack of students in the middle of the hall and joined in, having a competition on who could do the best head bang for the longest. (Draco lost because Pansy said using his wings was cheating.) They both giggled and stumbled back to Blaise, still dizzy from all the crazy dancing they had been doing.

"I am so so so so _HAPPY!" _Pansy giggled again, as Draco pulled her onto a chair and fell after her.

"I agree." Draco laughed, his head still spinning.

"Thirsty." Pansy mumbled, her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Hmm. Me too. I'll Get them!" He smiled, wiggling free. He grabbed the first cup for Pansy and looked for the second. There! His old one was still on the table, he walked over and picked it up. Swaggering back to Pansy he placed it in her hand and took a swig from his. He smiled as he noticed Harry watching him and swallowed a mouthful of pumpkin juice. His heart leapt as Harry stood and walked over to him.

"Harry!" He smiled, walking towards the Gryffindor.

"Draco." Harry smiled, keeping his distance. Draco was about to ask Harry how he was but his knees gave way and he crashed to the floor, Harry trying to keep him steady. He looked at the spilled pumpkin juice and realised it was black as his eyes widened in horror. "Draco what is it?" Harry asked urgently, trying not to make a scene but failing miserably.

"Poison." Draco said simply before throwing up the marvellous feast they'd had earlier. Draco closed his eyes and slumped into Harry's arms, not thinking about the onlookers.

"Draco listen to me." Harry said urgently as Draco retched again. "You're gonna be fine, okay. Don't die, you can't, not now." Draco felt Harry's tears drip onto his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked towards the Gryffindor.

"I'll try." He said weakly before noticing Dumbledore rushing over to them.

"Harry, take Draco back to the Slytherin dorms, I assume you know the password." Dumbledore said as he silenced the crowd. "Everyone sit down and do NOT drink anything." He ordered. Draco felt Harry's arm around his back, helping him off the floor. He stumbled towards the doors, Harry's arm the only thing keeping him from crashing to the floor a second time. As soon as Harry had closed the doors, he picked the Slytherin up.

"Thank you." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's neck.

_"Green Blood." _Harry whispered when they reached the Slytherin common room. Draco felt Harry stumble up the stairs and into the dorm. The Gryffindor set Draco down on his bed and sat on the edge. Draco sat up warily. "Why didn't it work?" Harry asked.

"I only drank a bit and it was only a weak poison, probably." Draco said as he reached into his robes and pulled out Harry's present. "Better open them now before one of us gets killed." Draco said, only half joking. He leant back against his pillows as Harry moved beside him and pulled an odd shaped present from his pocket.

"Here." He said, swapping presents. Draco hurriedly tore the wrapping paper off and stared in awe at the bracelet. It was silver with words engraved on it. As he took a closer look his breath caught in his throat. It said "_Be careful Malfoy, I'm not always around to catch you._"

"Oh...Harry...!" He said, peering at the Gryffindor lying beside him. Harry didn't acknowledge what Draco had said as he was too busy staring at the snitch flying around his head. It was no ordinary snitch either. It was heart shaped and had the words _Harry, I love you – Draco _engraved on the wings.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Wake up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"What!" Harry jumped and hit his head on Ron's.

"Ron! That hurt!" Harry groaned, rubbing his forehead and trying to keep his eyes on the excited ginger.

"Come on! I have been waiting for you so we can open our presents together, come on come on come on!" Harry laughed and reached for the first package in his eye line. Ron had already leapt back into his bed and was attacking his pile.

"Aw! Hermione got me a book, an interesting book!" Ron cheered; Harry just rolled his eyes and opened a large lumpy one. He chuckled at the large dragon jumper and showed Ron, who was looking at his.

"I am so wearing this all day." Harry grinned, slipping it over his messy hair. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Probably spends more time on yours than mine." He smiled, putting his on too. Harry smiled as he got homemade toffee from Hagrid (he was going to melt it first before he ate it.) A book about Dragons from Hermione, A box of sweets from the twins (Harry didn't eat these as he had heard from Ron that the Twins wanted to start a joke shop, anything could be in those sweets!) A few packs of flavoured beans from Ron and a couple things from other boys in his house.

"Harry mate, you missed something." Ron said through Harry's gift of Honeydukes chocolate. Harry frowned and looked, before noticing a small package under his foot. He picked it up and rolled it in his hands. It was heavy and cold though the sliver wrapping paper.

"I'm gunna go and see if 'Mione is up." Ron yawned, looking funny  
in his too short trouser bottoms and red Weasley jumper. Harry nodded.

"Okay, I will be down in a minute." As soon as Ron left Harry tore open the wrapping, who had spent him a Christmas present? Everyone else he could think of had given him a present already. His mind skipped to Draco's gift and he smiled, the Snitch was beautiful and was in his bedside table. With three protection spells covering it, he didn't want someone like Ron finding it by accident. His breath caught as he saw his present. It was a breathtakingly realistic clear glass dragon. It was standing with its wings stretched high and where its heart should have been was a pure white feather. His eyes widened as he watched the little dragon stretch its wings and curl up into a ball. He gulped and tried to hold back his tears. It was beautiful. He sighed, his want to see Draco heightening until his heart hurt. He had to wait until at least next week to see Draco in secret; they had decided that meeting up too much would mean they might be caught. He sighed again and clutched the Dragon to his heart. A week was too far away.

**Well, Draco and I hope that was enjoyed, keep an eye out as part two is up soon! Like, love and review please! THANK XOXO**


	6. Mermaids and Frost

**Year Four. Part Two**

**Ah! It's up! We have you enjoy it and review and love and have a fabulous day! Like, love and review! And thanks to THANKS XOXO **

Draco whistled as he walked to the library a week later. For once he was in a good mood, wings standing proud. As he entered, he noticed Weasley laughing in the corner. Draco's wings fluttered as he noticed Harry sitting next to the redhead. Draco smiled as Harry looked up and Harry smiled back. His mood dampened when he caught Weasley scowling at him. Harry stood up and walked over to Draco, careful not to get to close.

"Sorry about him." Harry soothed.

"Not your fault." Draco said as he looked longingly at Harry.

"Cedric told me the password to the Prefect bathroom, it's guaranteed that no one will be in there." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nine?"

"Might as well."

"See you later Potter."

"See ya Malfoy."

* * *

Draco walked along the dark corridor towards the bathroom, he saw Harry's figure leaning on the door frame.

"Well, _hello _there." Draco said as he put his arms round Harry's waist.

_"Linen fresh." _Harry whispered and they fell into the bathroom.

"Toasty." Draco smiled as he noticed one of the baths _(more like pools) _was full, steam rising off the surface. "Hey Harry, isn't that the egg thingy?" Draco asked as he noticed the gleaming egg by the doorway.

"Yeah, Cedric said I should, take my egg, and mull things over in the hot water."

"Ohh...I think he means to open it underwater. Harry! Why haven't you solved it yet! The next task is tomorrow" Draco said as Harry picked up the egg.

"Take off your shoes and tie. Oh and Draco, if you keep getting me presents like that Dragon, I might become as emotional and soppy as you." Harry teased, ignoring what Draco had said.

"Me? Soppy? Now now Potter, you have an image to keep up, if Ron found out you were snogging me in prefects' bathrooms and calling me soppy, he would explode." Draco put his things in a pile but before he had time to ask why he'd had to take them off in the first place, Harry shoved him into the pool.

"Hey!" Draco spluttered as Harry jumped in, fully clothed, after him, all present issues and Ron forgotten. As Harry's head popped up, the Slytherin noted how hot the Gryffindor was when he had water dripping from his messy locks. Draco pounced and grabbed the egg. "Mine now." Draco grinned as he took a deep breath and ducked underwater.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_An hour long you'll have to look, _

_To discover what we took." _

Draco gasped for breath as he emerged from the water.

"Harry! Listen to this!" He said as he ducked back underwater. They listened to the song again and when Harry emerged, worry was etched on his face. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"I can't hold my breath for an _hour, _Draco!" Harry said exasperated.

"_Harry!_"

"What?" He said irritably.

"We can go to the library!"

"What's the point?"

"There's _got _to be some plant, or herb, or spell that can keep you breathing for an hour underwater."

"We can't go like this." Harry said pointing at their dripping bodies.

"Didn't you bring a towel?"

"Yeah, but it's not going to dry us completely."  
"It doesn't matter, hardly anyone will be about."

"Okay, let's go." Draco followed Harry out of the pool and towards two folded towels. "Here." Harry said, chuckling a towel at Draco.

"Thanks." Draco replied as he dried off and put his shoes and tie back on. Draco led the way to the library, ignoring the weird looks he was getting because of his dripping wings. He sharply turned the corner into the library and bumped into Ron.

"Watch it Malfoy!"

"Sorry Ron." Draco apologised as Ron's eyebrows disappeared in surprise.

"Alright Ron." Harry said as he passed his friend.

"Why are you both so wet?" Ron asked accusingly.

"See you later Ron." Harry said, ignoring the question. Draco led the way to the Herbology section. He pulled out six books that looked like they might be marginally helpful.

"Harry, look through these and try and find something useful." Draco said as he handed Harry two of the six books.

"Why do I only get two?" Harry said as he hurriedly sat down opposite Draco.

"Because you need sleep or you might find the second task harder."

"Okay, but why can't I have three and you have three?"

"Because I'm not the one who has to find an unknown item whilst swimming in the lake for an hour tomorrow." Draco hissed as they hurriedly flicked through the books.

"Hi guys!" Someone said brightly.

"Neville, no offence or anything but we're trying to do something about what Harry has to do tomorrow so could you leave us alone." Draco said, stating the comment more like an order than a question.

"I might be able to help? And why don't you use a drying charm?" Draco and Harry looked at each other, bewildered that they hadn't thought of it themselves.

"Fine you can help if you want." Draco huffed.

"How come you're helping Harry, Malfoy?"

"Well...I..." Draco looked at Harry for help.

"Tell him, I trust him not to spread it around." Harry said looking purposefully at Neville.

"Well...Harry and I are kind of...together."

"Really!?" Neville said excitedly. "That's amazing, you're really good together."

"Are you going to help us or not Neville?" Harry enquired.

"Yeah, I will, what do you need to do?"

"Do you know a herd or something that would enable Harry to hold his breath underwater for an hour?"

"Well...let me think..." Neville said, furrowing his brow in thought. "Oh! I know! Gillyweed!"

"Gilly- what?" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"Gillyweed, when you swallow it, it gives you gills and webbed feet and hands."

"Where can we get some?" Draco said quickly.

"Well...Snape has some."

"I'll get it." Draco said as he stood up and headed for the door. As soon as he was out of the library, he sprinted towards the dungeons and skidded into Snape's office.

"Sir..." He panted as Snape looked up.

"Ahh, Draco, what can I do for you?"

"Can I have some Gillyweed?"

"What do you need it for?" Draco stalled. _Shit, I hadn't thought of that._

"I need it for...a potion?" He told Snape and asked himself.

"I'll just get it for you." Snape said as he stood and walked into his potions cupboard. "There you go Draco." Snape said as he handed the Gillyweed over.

"Thanks sir." Draco said as he ran out the room. He sprinted back to the library, but nearly crashed into Moody.

"Ah, Malfoy, Dumbledore needs to see you in his office immediately."

"Okay, I just need to get something from the library." Draco said as he skidded round Moody and towards Harry.

"Here" He said breathlessly. "I need to see Dumbledore a minute Harry, I'll see you later." Draco looked around before leaning in and kissing Harry softly. He turned on his heel and met Moody outside the library and they walked down a series of corridors before coming to a statue.

"_Sherbert Lemon."_ Moody said, before the Gargoyle hopped to one side, revealing a spiral of stairs. Draco climbed up nervously and nearly tripped as he reached the top. Moody knocked loudly on the oak door as Draco stared at his feet.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called. Draco stepped into the office and peered round in awe.

"Draco Malfoy for you sir." Moody said as he backed out the office and closed the heavy oak door behind him.

"Draco, I guess you're probably wondering why you're here."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I assume you know what the second task is about considering you helped Harry figure it out. Anyway, we need someone special to each contestant for them to find, you are that person for Harry."

"Wait- what?! N-n-no I- no I can't no one can know, sir _please _you have to understand."

"What I'm going to do, is cast a spell on you to make you look like Ron, but to Harry, you'll look like yourself, understood?" Draco nodded. "Then what I'm going to do is keep Ron in here and change his memory so that he _thinks_ he did what you did and that Harry rescued him and not you."

"Ohh, I understand now."

"I need you to tell Harry that you won't be there tomorrow because you're running an errand for me, then I want you to come back here so I can cast the spells and put you with the others okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't be too long!" Dumbledore called as Draco backed out the office. He raced down the stairs and back into the library where Harry was still sat talking to Neville.

"Draco!" Harry said brightly as the Slytherin came to a stop beside their table.

"Harry, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to watch the task tomorrow, I have to run an errand for Dumbledore."

"What?!" Harry said, disappointed.

"I'm really sorry, I'll explain everything tomorrow." Draco said as he looked around before he pulled the Gryffindor up and slid his arms around the shorter boy's waist. "Good luck." He whispered before kissing Harry gently, his wings creating a protective shell. He pulled away and headed back to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry shoved the Gillyweed into his mouth and swallowed quickly. He felt a burning sensation in each side of his neck as Moody pushed him into the water. He looked at his feet and noticed they were webbed, as were his hands. _I wish Draco was here. _He thought bitterly as he swam in the same direction as the others. After 100m open water, he had to swim through weeds and was horrified to notice Grindylows trying to draw him off course. He ignored them and noticed singing coming from ahead. As he swam into open water, the singing got louder and he realised they were singing about the time. _Half an hour! I've only got half an hour left!_ He thought before calming down enough to notice four bodies more than 400m away. As he swam towards them he noticed Merpeople blocking the way and realised he would have to go round. As he changed his course he noticed Cedric up ahead of him. He followed the figure clad in yellow and black and found himself in front of the lifeless forms twenty minutes later. He scanned the row and his heart sped up as he noticed Draco. _Oh God, everyone's going to know._ His thoughts were interrupted as Krum swam in behind him and knew he had to move fast. He swam towards Draco as quickly as he could and released the chain around the Slytherin's ankle, memories of the scars flooding back. He grabbed the blonde's arm and was horrified to feel his feet going back to normal as he struggled for breath. He swam faster than ever towards the surface and gasped for breath as Krum and Hermione came up beside him.

"Harry." He heard someone say and realised Draco was the only thing keeping him up, huge wings swishing back and forth in the water.

"Draco, everyone is going to know!"

"Call me Ron. Dumbledore's not that stupid, he explained it all to me, he cast a spell on me so everyone except you thinks I'm Ron whilst the _real _Ron has had his memory modified and is currently in Dumbledore's office."

"Oh...right." Harry said moving closer to the Slytherin.

"Not too close, I'm Ron remember." Draco murmured.

"Oh yeah...sorry." They swam over to the side and Hermione passed them a towel to each of them before pulling them into a bone-crushing hug. "Hermione, not so hard." Harry gasped as he noticed the look of pain on Draco's face.

"Sorry." She said, drawing back. The judges pulled out of their circle, making everyone go deadly silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. In last place...is Fleur Delacour with twenty-five points! In third place is...Viktor Krum with forty points! In second place is...Harry Potter with forty-five points! And in first place is Cedric Diggory with forty-seven points!"

"There Harry , he only beat you by two points!" Draco said, excitably.

* * *

Hermione wrapped her towel round herself and frowned as Ron and Harry whispered to each other quietly. She had a feeling something was going on there and she just couldn't place her finger on _what._

"There Harry, he only beat you by two points!" Ron said, excitably. Hermione's frown deepened. Ron would have used 'bloody' in that sentence. And then would have gone on to slag Cedric off. Hmm, something was going on here and she wanted to know.

"So _Ron_, how is Charlie finding his job?" She causally asked, noting the surprise in Harry's eyes and the panic in 'Ron's'.

"Umm, well?" Ron replied, the uncertainty clear in his voice. Harry brought back Ron's attention as Hermione lent back and thought through all the logical reasons 'Ron' was acting strange. Polyjuice potion? No, Hermione was the only one smart enough to do that potion in the year (as she thought it had to be someone in the year, logic) and she _definitely _hadn't made it. And it would have worn off by now anyway.

"You haff a water-beetle in your hair Herm-own-ninny." Krum said, making her lose her train of thought. She smiled.

"Thanks Viktor." She brushed it off and frowned as Ron... _Giggled? _And Harry grinned like an idiot. Were they going out? She though, panic hitting her. Oh sweet Merlin, were they going out? No, no, no, no No! She would have seen it before anyway. Thinking about it though, Harry had been spending _a lot _of time out the common room and looked very happy when he came back.

_Something is going on here_ Hermione thought as she drank some pepper-up potion. _And I am __**going **__to find out what. _

* * *

Harry shivered and wrapped his scarf closer around himself, wishing Draco was here right _n_ow so the Slytherin could wrap his wings round them both. He frowned, kicking a pile of snow, where was Draco? He was cold and lonely and need a damn good snog with his boyfriend! He bit his lip and frowned some more, were he and Draco boyfriends? They hadn't really _said_ it yet.

"Harry!" Shouted Draco from behind him, making Harry jump. His heart lifted when he saw the winged blonde and grinned as he walked over.

"Hello Draco." He smiled, wrapped his arms round Draco's waist and kissed the taller boy softly. Draco kissed back lightly before chuckling and moving away.

"Come over here. The whole of Ravenclaw could see us right now." Harry just huffed but walked along with Draco, holding his hand. "You were great today Harry." Draco smiled, using the momentum of his walk to swing Harry round and hug him tight. His head buried in Harry's beautifully tousled hair. Before frowning.

"Harry. You smell like pond weed." He laughed, causing the dark haired boy to giggle and hit him on the side of his head.

"So do you 'Ron.'" He laughed, grabbing Draco's scarf and pulling him closer, their lips locking. Harry groaned as Draco moved away _again. _

"I do _not!" _ Draco then looked panicky. "Do I? I washed my hair three times before I came here!" Harry just chuckled.

"Three times? I'm flattered." Draco stopped trying to smell his hair and frowned, his bottom lip pouting.

"Don't joke about these things Harry." He said, sweeping in and kissing Harry before he had time to register what was happening. He smiled and linked his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him slightly closer and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pressing him close. His wings curled tight around the two boys, blocking out the cold and making it feel like they were wrapped in a fluffy soft blanket. Harry pulled back slightly.

"Draco?" The Slytherin just hummed, gently kissing Harrys jaw line as he couldn't have the lips right then. "I Love you." Draco rested his forehead on Harrys and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you too Harry." The Gryffindor broke into a huge smile and Draco took the opportunity to kiss him again. The dark haired boy sighed in pleasure and Draco did the same, it felt so right being together like this. Draco pulled back and Harry frowned.

"Draco!" He moaned as the blonde chuckled, pulling back completely and taking all his warm wingidness with him, leaving Harry feeling cold.

"What?" Draco teased his face a picture of innocence.

"Come back here before I ruby tackle you!" Harry threatened, Draco look confused.

"You what tackle me?" Draco asked, stooping low too pick up some snow and starting to form it into a ball.

"Don't you _dare_ Draco!" Harry warned, as a white ball came flying at his face.

"URGH! It's all wet!" He groaned, trying to dig cold water out the back of his neck. Draco laughed, throwing his head back. Harry grinned and threw his own snow missile at the blonde.

"EW IT'S IN MY HAIR!" Draco yelled, grabbing a pile of snow and throwing it back at Harry. It hit him on the nose.

"_Ow! _That hurt!" Harry groaned, scooping up some more snow and throwing it back. In seconds they had a deadly snow ball fight. Draco laughed and ran in the opposite direction, his longer legs giving him the one up when it came to chase's.

"No fair Draco!" Harry shouted, feeling out of breath as Draco speed off. His wings bellowing out behind him. Draco smiled and slowed down, looking back.

"Slow coach!" He laughed, and ran back anyway. His hair wet and sticking to his face. Harry watched in awe as Draco spread his wings and lifted off the ground. He turned and flew back towards Harry, arms locking around the Gryffindor's waist. Harry felt his feet leave the ground and looped his arms quickly around Draco's neck.

"Wow..." Harry gasped as Draco lifted higher and higher into the sky.

"I know, I discovered how amazing it was when you fell off your broom last year." Draco laughed and kissed Harry's nose as he flew over the lake. Harry felt the wind rushing through his hair and smiled. Harry watched the lake sail by and waved to Pansy and Blaise. He let go of Draco's neck with one arm and his fingertips brushed the leaves of the Whomping willow.

"Go higher Draco." He urged as the Whomping willow hit them with nearby branches. Draco rose higher and Harry giggled in delight. But his face fell in disappointment when Draco started heading for the ground.

"Can't we stay up here longer?"

"No, you're too heavy." Draco said as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "You may get a bit wet from the snow; I haven't quite perfected my landing yet." Draco said seconds before they hit the ground and rolled down the slope.

"Draco..?!" Harry gasped. As he stood up he couldn't see the blonde anywhere. His mind reeled, going back to seconds before the landing. He yelped as something gripped his arm, pulling him to the floor then giggled when he noticed Draco lying down beside him. "There you are." Draco used Harry's momentum to pull himself up then chuckled at the boy's wilted expression. Harry pushed himself off the floor and wrapped his arms round Draco's neck, shivering slightly. He buried his head in the blonde's hair as he felt the boy's wings wrap round them both. Draco snaked his arms round Harry's waist and pulled the Gryffindor even closer. Harry felt his heart hammering against his ribcage as Draco leant towards him. Harry closed his eyes as he leaned towards the Slytherin. As his lips met Draco's, he softly kissed the taller boy and slipped his tongue inside the Slytherin's mouth. Harry moaned as Draco pulled away.

"Draco." He whined, but fell silent when he caught the boy's expression.

"I thought I heard something." Draco dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand and leant back towards Harry. As soon as their lips met, Harry heard the crunching of snow.

"Draco someone's coming." He whispered urgently as they parted for a second time.

"Shit." Harry noticed panic in the boy's eyes as worry crept up inside him. He gulped as the footsteps got nearer, wrapping his arms tighter round Draco as he did the same. Draco's eyes widened and Harry was confused until he felt it too. Someone was parting Draco's wings. Harry felt a rush of cold air and shivered into the blonde's arms as someone drew back the Slytherin's wings.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me?" Cried a familiar voice as they stepped inside Draco's wings and closed them again.

"Hermione they're not doors for you to enter at your own free will." Draco said irritably.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, loosening his grip and turning to face her. "Can you...umm..." Harry wanted to get rid of her but didn't know how.

"It's alright, I'll go." She said, opening Draco's wings again, to his obvious annoyance. "I won't tell Ron either." She whispered as she left. As soon as Draco's wings were closed, Harry leant towards the blonde, and kissed him passionately. He felt his scarf slipping from around his neck but ignored it. He found one end of Draco's and tugged, pulling it from the other boy and dropping it to the ground. It was starting to get dark but neither cared. Harry slipped his tongue back inside Draco's mouth and moaned happily when the blonde did the same. Harry pulled back for breath and rested his forehead on the blonde's, careful not to stand on either scarf.

"Harry, it's getting dark, we should go back before someone notices we're gone." Harry moaned when he realised the blonde was right.

"Can't we just run away and magic up a house far from here?"

"We're underage so they'd find us. C'mon, before it gets so dark that we can't find our way back." Harry bent and picked up the scarves, slipping the Slytherin's scarf round Draco's neck before wrapping his round his own neck. Draco retracted his wings and walked towards a side entrance whilst Harry walked to the main one. Before he disappeared inside he waved to Draco and sighed when the Slytherin waved back and disappeared inside. As Harry walked into the entrance hall, he noticed Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Hi guys!" He said brightly as he walked over.

"Harry...why are you wearing a _Slytherin _scarf?" Ron asked. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he looked down to see the green and silver of Slytherin house. He looked over to where Draco had met Blaise and Pansy and saw him hurriedly pulling off Harry's Gryffindor scarf.

"Shit...umm..." He mumbled.

"Harry and Malfoy got into a fight and by the time I pulled them apart, it was dark and you couldn't tell whose scarf was whose." Hermione said hurriedly. Ron's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Harry shot the bushy haired Gryffindor a grateful smile. Harry pulled off the scarf and shoved it in his pocket as he followed Ron and Hermione into the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco tossed and turned that night, going over the events of the last few days. He still had Harry's scarf and buried his face into it, smelling the Gryffindor's distinctive scent. He sighed as he thought about their secret relationship. He loved being with Harry and all he wanted was to spend more time with him, but it would look suspicious and they couldn't go out in public together either. He thought about the list they'd written declaring the Pro's and Con's of making their relationship public, why they hadn't told everyone, why they kept it a secret.

Pros:

_1. Spend more time together. _**_X2 _**_Harry! Fine._

_2. Hang out in each other's common rooms. _**_Ohh...tempting..._**_not in that way. _**_What way was I saying it in then Draco? _**_Piss off. _**_Language Draco, what EVER will your mother say when she finds out you've been swearing?_**_ Potter, I'm warning you. _

_3. Look after each other. E.g. when ill and/or in hospital wing. _**_Like in third year J_**_That was accidental, I didn't mean to fall asleep. _**_Totally._**

_4. No sneaking around. _**_Bliss._**

_5. House unity._

_6. Gay pride. _**_Really Draco? Really!?_**

_ Cons:_

_1. Lucius. _**_Too right. X2_**

_2. Daily Prophet._

_3. Ron. _**_Don't even go there_**_. Hm, I value my life as well. __**X2**_

_4. Voldemort. _**_X2 X2_**

_5. Draco trying to be killed may worsen or attack Harry. _**_No, no course it wouldn't, I'm Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived. _**_Shut up Harry, are we writing this list or not?_

_6. Bullying. __**I could cope with that.**__ Yes but, I don't want to. __**X2**_

_7. One of us might get hurt to get to the other. __**And we wouldn't want that to happen.**__ No Harry, we wouldn't. _**_Don't worry Draco darling, I'll never let them hurt you, you get the gun, I'll run away see Jxxx_**_ What the hell is a 'gun'? _**_Muggle contraption._**

**_I think the ones where there's a risk of dying should count as two._**_I agree. _**_Oh, that's really depressing. L_**_I'll add it up._

_Pros= 8_

_Cons= 11 _

_That solves it then. _**_Secret relationship, it could be fun. _**_So what IS a 'gun'? _**_Oh, just something that shoots people with a bullet, basically a bit of metal in a ball is inside the gun, also from metal and when you press the trigger, the bullet gets released and makes a hole in whatever you shoot it at._**_ Oh._

As Draco thought back to the list, he sighed, he remembered the fun they'd had writing it while McGonagall wasn't looking, and how they thought a secret relationship would be fun when really...it wasn't. He buried his head further into Harry's scarf.

"Draco, will you stop sighing!" Blaise complained.

"Sorry." Draco apologised, his voice muffled slightly by the Gryffindor scarf. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking. Not just about Harry but anything and everything. Like would Blaise and Pansy ever get together, would they find the people who wanted him dead, would anyone get hurt trying to protect him, would Harry make it through the last task, would his father find out about them, is you know who ever coming back, would him and Harry break up, was he destined to spend eternity alone, would he be able to fly forever, would Ron ever find out, would they ever make their relationship public? All the questions made Draco's head spin. He stood up, wrapped the scarf around his neck and walked towards the door.

"Draco? Is that you?" Blaise asked as the door squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful, and get some sleep."

"Blaise, it's Sunday tomorrow, I can sleep in."

"Yeah, but you'll still be grouchy all day."

"I'm still going."

"Fine, don't take it out on me when you're tired, and remember to take a coat."

"Yes _mother_." Draco said sarcastically as he grabbed his coat from the rack. He closed the door quietly behind him and creeped down the stairs. He walked slowly through the common room and although it was nearly two in the morning, there were a couple snogging in the corner and someone was doing their homework by the fire.

"Off to see Harry, Draco?" The girl by the fire teased.

"No actually, Milly, I can't sleep so I'm going for a walk. How come you're still up?"

"I have to do this stupid essay for Monday, and I don't really want to have all that pressure tomorrow so I thought I'd start it now." She huffed, showing Draco the beginning of her Transfiguration essay.

"Ohh, that one, I did that the day we got it."  
"Please please please can I copy yours Draco?" She begged.

"I'm sorry but I worked for hours on that masterpiece."

"It's not like it's a really really important piece of work."

"Actually it is. We have to think about which subjects to take and stuff when we get older and good grades help in those subjects."

"But I doubt you even know _what_ you want to do and which subjects you want to take when you're older."

"You're right, I don't, but I really need good grades so I can keep my options open."

"Fine, I'll struggle through it myself." Draco shook his head as he left the common room and walked into the cold corridor. He slipped his coat on and thought about everyone always wanting to copy his homework. _Teachers aren't that stupid, they would know in an instant. _He thought as he made his way up the sloping passage. He walked up a set of stairs and strained his ears, seeing if he could hear Filch or Mrs Norris, or anyone for that matter, approaching. When he decided it was all clear he walked swiftly across the entrance hall and slipped out a side door that no one knew about so never got locked. He stepped into the frozen snow and shivered as his slipper clad feet sunk, making the bottom of his pyjama bottoms wet. He heard snow crunching to his left and turned sharply, hoping to catch the culprit but no one was there, plus it was too dark to see more than five meters in front of him.

"_Lumos_." He muttered as he drew out his wand. He could see the footsteps now, less than fifty meters away. He could only think of one person who could make themselves invisible. "Harry?" He called softly, hoping to hear the Gryffindor's familiar voice, but when no one answered he felt fear rise up inside him and wondered who would be out at that time of night, and if Harry had leant anyone his cloak. Draco hesitantly walked towards the footsteps hoping to find someone. He followed them to the lake and saw that they snaked right the way round and back towards the castle. Draco sighed, his breath billowing out in front of him. He stared into the frozen lake and wondered if it was thick enough to walk on. He looked at his feet and realised the snow was deeper than it had been closer to the castle. As he walked closer to the lake, the snow getting so deep it rose above his ankles and he left huge trails behind him, he heard a rustling to his right.

"_Pertrificus Totallus_." Someone whispered. Draco's eyes widened in shock as he fell to the ground, rigid. He realised although the spell would wear off, by that time it would be light and he would be dead from the cold. He couldn't even wrap his wings around himself. He started to panic as he sunk into the snow and felt his toes go numb. Tears formed in his eyes as he realised he would never get to tell Harry he loved him, or see his mother again, or see if Pansy and Blaise ever got together, or see who tried killing him. He would never know what happened in the third task, or feel Harry's breath in his ear, telling him he loved him, or ever get to hold the Gryffindor when he cried or see his father put to justice, or fly again, or hear Harry's laugh, or feel Harry's body pressed against his, or say he was sorry about the way he'd treated the shorter boy in their first few years. He would never get to hold Harry's hand again, or tousle the Gryffindor's hair, or kiss softly as it snowed on them both, leaving white flakes in his dark hair, or kiss him in the rain, or stroke his head while he slept, or look into those bright emerald eyes that made Draco's heart melt inside him. Hot tears ran down Draco's cheek as remembered the time Harry pushed him into the bath in the prefects' bathroom, and when Harry held him during the 'attacks', and the bracelet, pressing against his wrist.

_"Be careful Malfoy, I'm not always around to catch you."_

_"Harry, I think…I think…Harry, I love you." Draco said, daring a glance up._

_"I love you too." Harry choked as he moved towards the blonde. Draco felt a tear streak down his face, then another, and another as he moved towards the Gryffindor. He slipped his hands round Harry's waist as Harry reached up and snaked his hands behind Draco's neck. _

_"Harry…" Draco whimpered. His lips closed in on the Gryffindor's and Draco's wings lifted as Harry's lips connected with his own. Draco had imagined this moment forever and it was as perfect if not more so than he had envisioned. He tilted he head to one side as Harry kissed him, really kissed him. He slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth as Harry did the same. And Draco broke down in tears. Harry was everything he ever dreamed of and more, why hadn't he thought of this before. When they finally parted, he pressed his forehead against Harry's, keeping his eyes closed._

_"Please don't die Harry…" Draco whimpered._

_"As long as you don't get killed by a falling chandelier."_

_"Draco..?!" Harry gasped. As he stood up he couldn't see the blonde anywhere. His mind reeled, going back to seconds before the landing. He yelped as something gripped his arm, pulling him to the floor then giggled when he noticed Draco lying down beside him. "There you are." Draco used Harry's momentum to pull himself up then chuckled at the boy's wilted expression. Harry pushed himself off the floor and wrapped his arms round Draco's neck, shivering slightly. He buried his head in the blonde's hair as he felt the boy's wings wrap round them both. Draco snaked his arms round Harry's waist and pulled the Gryffindor even closer. Harry felt his heart hammering against his ribcage as Draco leant towards him. Harry closed his eyes as he leaned towards the Slytherin. As his lips met Draco's, he softly kissed the taller boy and slipped his tongue inside the Slytherin's mouth. Harry moaned as Draco pulled away._

Draco's face was streaked with tears he'd never be able to wipe away...As he breathed in, he smelt Harry's scent from the scarf and sobbed, it would be the last time he ever smelt the Gryffindor, the last time he ever cried, the last time he lay in the snow, the last time he thought about his father...

_"There Draco, eat it all up, you need your strength." Narcissa soothed as Draco forced food down his throat. "Good boy." There was a clang as Lucius entered the house and Narcissa swiftly picked up the tray and headed for the door, locking it behind her. Draco heard raised voices in the kitchen and shivered as Lucius entered._

_"How's my favourite boy?" He sneered as he slipped his wand out. "Crucio!" Draco whimpered as the curse hit him and retched on the floor beside him. He sobbed as his lunch hit the carpet knowing that it would make his father madder still. "You piece of filth! I have to get someone to clean that up you know!" Lucius shouted as he removed the curse and called for a house elf. "Clear that up and get me my coffee." Draco's eyes widened in fear as the house elf bought in the scalding coffee and Lucius moved closer to his son. "Do you want some coffee to get rid of that vile taste?" Lucius sneered as he tipped the coffee teasingly over his son's bare chest. A small splash of coffee hit Draco and he cried out in pain. "You like that eh? Want some more?" Lucius tipped the mug completely upside down and held his son still. The boiling hot liquid created an aroma of burnt flesh in the air as Lucius walked out and locked the door behind him. Draco could hardly breathe and couldn't control the sobbing as he tried to move into a comfortable position…_

_"You make me sick, Draco, you hear me, SICK." Lucius shouted as he kicked Draco in the ribs. "Aww, is baby Draco crying." Lucius sneered as tears cascaded down Draco's face. Lucius kicked him again and grabbed his wand. "You know what I feel like practising?" He teased._

_"N-n-n-no…p-p-please…don't h-h-h-hurt me…p-p-please." Draco whimpered._

_"You dare talk back to me!" Lucius spat. "Crucio!" _

_"No, please!" Draco writhed and sobbed, it was worse than the 'attacks' he'd had last year. Lucius pressed his heel inbetween Draco's shoulder blades and lifted the curse. _

_"You're pathetic. You slimy piece of shit!" Lucius said as he grabbed Draco's arm, ripping it out of its socket. "Tighten his chains." Lucius shouted at a house elf as he locked the door. Draco gripped his dislocated shoulder and sobbed harder as the house elf tightened his chains and Disapparated. _

Draco's sobs slowed as he lost feeling in his legs and the tears froze on his face. He looked up at the stars and accepted his fate, realising in some hours he would be nought be a mere memory. Slowly, the stars faded away as the loss of feeling travelled up his arms and torso. His wings were numb and the rising and falling of his chest was slowing. He wondered who would find him...what they would say...who would know second...and third...and fourth... He wondered where he would be buried...whether Harry would go to his funeral...what would happen to his wand... He hoped his grave would read:

_R.I.P Draco Malfoy_

_5June 1980- 2 February 1995 aged 14_

_"Live for what you want, not what everyone else wants."_

_Lover of Harry James Potter._

_Always remembered. _

_XXX_

Draco hoped Harry would be told first...he hoped that Blaise and Pansy would be next to know... He wondered when he would be found...and how he would look...whether the killer would be found... He hoped Harry would continue with his life as normal and not be too sad about Draco's death and think of Draco with a fond sadness... He would want to be buried where Harry could visit easily... He would want someone to...to...to...

**I can only apologise for the cliff hanger my lovely readers :L Please review and have a cake filled and happy day TAHNKS XOXO **


	7. The Raising and Secrets

**Year Four. Part Three. **

**Year Four Part Three is here! Enjoy and indulge your drarry needs J Everything belongs to J K ROWLING so no suing please. THANKS XOXO **

Blaise huffed and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. Draco wasn't back yet and it had been an hour.

"Bloody Draco." He groaned, swinging his legs out of the warm bed, they were greeted with the cold air, making him shiver. He moodily wrapped his scarf around his neck and got up, taking most of the blanket with him. Reaching for his coat he grabbed a pair of shoes as an afterthought. Noticing Draco didn't take his.

"Honestly he is so stupid sometimes." Blaise said to no one in particular, opening the door and slipping out. Draco was going to be in a bad mood all day at this rate. He had been outside with no shoes for over an hour. He waved at Milly and sneaked out. Hoping not to be caught by Miss Norris or her owner, he hovered outside the common room door for a minute, maybe Draco was just having one of his epiphanies and would be back soon? He shook his head and walked down the dimly light corridor. Draco was annoyingly prone to getting himself nearly killed and today might be one of 'those' days.

"Draco? _Draco!" _Blaise hissed, he peeked his head out the side door, the cold wind slapping him in the face. He looked down and saw trails in the snow.

"Got you." He whispered, slowly following the tracks. He frowned, Draco's feet must be _freezing _he wished he had brought his shoes now. He could have given them to him. He frowned as he followed the marks, they came to a end at the edge of the lake. And finished next to a pile of snow. His breath caught.

"Draco!" He shouted, picking up his feet and running towards the snow heap.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." He muttered, crouching on his knees, he started to attack the snow and grasped as his numb fingers hit a soft feather. Blaise cursed and dug quicker, slowly Draco's whole wing was uncovered and most of his arm. He checked for a pulse. Holding his breath he checked again, He sighed, it was there but was very weak. He had to hurry up!

"Think Blaise think!" He shouted, before groaning. The warming spell! He quickly cast it and frowned as Draco's deathly pale face came to view.

"Not long now Draco." Blaise promised, casting a drying spell on him he took off his coat and wrapped hit round his skinny figure. He groaned. He wasn't strong enough to lift Draco and didn't want to lift him in case he was injured and he made it worse.

"Velox!" He called for his owl, sighing as he saw the small black owl coming towards him. He patted his pockets and found a scrap piece of paper, he tore it in half and wrote a letter to Pansy and Harry.

**_Pansy get Snape, Draco is hurt. We are by the Lake West side. Blaise xx_**

**_HARRY! Draco is hurt, he needs you, west side of the lake Blaise _**

Blaise threw Velox into the air and held Draco close to his body for heat. Draco was _not _dying today. Blaise rubbed Draco's freezing arm and noticed frozen tears on his face. He moaned as he realised someone must have been out here with him and tricked Draco to walking to the deepest part of snow. He carefully checked Draco's pulse again. It was getting weaker. The drying and warming charms had no effect.

"Damn." Blaise said. He looked up as he saw Velox flying towards him. He opened the letters and gasped in relief as they said the three people were on their way. Blaise rubbed Draco's arm again to try and get some form of reaction but nothing came. "C'mon Draco, if not for me, for Harry...c'mon..." Blaise looked up as he heard the crunching of snow and saw Harry sprinting towards him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" The boy gasped as he sat down in the snow beside the Slytherin.

"I dunno, he said he was going for a walk but that was well over an hour ago, I only came out 'cause if he doesn't get some sleep he'll be really grumpy tomorrow, then I found him here like this."

"Someone must have cast a spell on him to stop him from moving so he would freeze to death. It's like Titanic all over again." Harry took off his coat and laid it over Draco whilst trying to warm the blonde up with his body heat.

"What's Titanic?"

"Muggle film." Harry and Blaise were both shivering as they huddled around the blonde.

"Blaise? Blaise!" Pansy shouted as she headed down the snowy hill, Snape following close behind. "What happened?"

"We don't know, Harry thinks someone cast a spell, making him stay here and freeze to death." He explained hurriedly as she wrapped her own coat around Draco. Blaise stood up, letting Snape move in to see Draco.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing, his pulse is very weak and we can't use magic, it may worsen his condition. One of you will need to carry him while I go ahead and wake Madam Pomfrey."

"Shit...I cast a warming and drying charm on him." Blaise said worriedly.

"Don't worry Blaise, I'm sure once we get him inside he'll be okay." Harry said through tears as Snape headed for the castle.

"Who's going to carry him?" Pansy asked.

"I will." Harry answered, gathering the coats up and slipping his arms underneath the blonde's lifeless body.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes but immediately shut them as the light burned. He slowly blinked as he adjusted to the brightness and noticed Blaise and Pansy holding hands, talking to Dumbledore. _Holding hands. _Draco turned his head slightly and saw Harry, holding his own hand and crying silently. Harry suddenly looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Draco was awake.

"He's awake." Harry mumbled. He helped the Slytherin sit up as the trio rushed over.

"Let him breathe, you can ask him questions later." Madam Pomfrey huffed as Dumbledore backed off. "Harry, would you be a dear and fetch me the glass on my desk?" She asked.

"Of course." Harry said as he squeezed Draco's hand and headed towards the open office door.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Tired." Draco said as he yawned. "And a bit stiff, and cold."

"You were very weak when Blaise found you, we didn't know if you would live or not but you pulled through."

"When is it?" Draco asked, slightly confused about the date and time.

"Well, it's Friday, about midday. Harry hasn't left since they found you, I had the house elves bring him food and a blanket but he wouldn't sleep, I expect he's exhausted." She fetched another blanket from a nearby cupboard. "And he told me about you and him." She said, lowering her voice. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She winked as Harry emerged from the office, carrying a glass filled with purple liquid. "Thank you Harry, Draco, this is to help you recover, you've been taking it ever since you got here."

"Thank you...wait...that means I've been unconscious for nearly a week!" Draco gasped as Harry handed him the glass.

"Drink all of that within an hour Draco, I need to inform Snape of your condition." She said as she bumbled out of the hospital wing. Harry slumped into the chair beside Draco's bed.

"Harry...go back to Gryffindor tower and get some sleep, Ron will probably be suspicious." Draco sighed as he stared at the purple liquid.

"No Draco...I'm not leaving until you're better." Harry said, weariness seeping into his voice. Draco noticed a blanket balled up on the floor and Harry's shoes were next to it. Draco gulped down half of the purple liquid and felt instantly warmer. "It's a warming potion." Harry explained. "We weren't allowed to use magic in case it made you worse." Draco downed the rest and set the glass on his bedside table.

"Come here." He ordered, moving over. Harry stood and slipped beneath the covers beside the blonde. "Harry, listen to me, you need to get some sleep or you'll get ill."

"Not until you're better." Harry said, eyes drooping heavily. He leant over and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder as his eyes slipped closed. Draco slipped his arm around the Gryffindor's waist and kissed the top of his head.

"Draco?" A familiar voice called.

"Uh huh." He said softly so he didn't wake Harry. He smiled as Hermione slipped through the doors.

"Where's Harry..." She trailed off when she noticed him snuggled up beside Draco. "Oh I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake him."

"Don't worry about it." Draco reassured.

"I really should go now before Ron gets anymore suspicious, I told him Harry had a bad case of flu and wasn't allowed any visitors."

"Good idea, see you later Hermione."

"Goodbye Draco." She waved cheerfully as she slipped quietly back through the doors.

* * *

Draco chuckled as Harry growled and looked at his wand angrily.

"Draco! How the hell is a _compass _spell going to help me! Can't we skip it?" He begged. Draco just shook his head.

"This will be really useful for you Harry." Hermione added from the corner of the disused classroom. She was researching and Draco was teaching. Mainly because Draco's reward for a good spell was a snog and, Hermione was always in the library so it was less suspicious. Harry sighed and tried again, watching Draco in the corner of his eye. Draco had made an amazing recovery from his 'moment' a week ago but, Harry was still slightly protective over him. Not that Draco minded, he just took advantage of the situation and spent as much time as possible with Harry as he could without Ron getting suspicious. Harry cheered, making Hermione jump.

"I did it!" He stepped towards Draco hopefully and Hermione groaned.

"Guys! _Please _no more!" Her head hit her arm. Harry and Draco ignored her, their arms wrapped round each other and Draco's wings were shielding their faces. Hermione peeked up and sighed, she couldn't see anything. She waited for around ten seconds before getting bored.

"Harry? Harry? Harry? Draco? Draco? Draco!"

"Hermioneeeeeee." Draco moaned as he moved away from Harry.

"Well, we _do _need to get on with it or Ron might start getting suspicious and once he's suspicious he will not rest until he's satisfied."

"She's right Draco." Harry interjected. "Ron's already started asking pretty awkward questions."

"Fine." Draco huffed, lifting his wand to show Harry the next spell.

* * *

Ron huffed and looked at his blank piece of parchment. He looked up, his eyes searching for the familiar bushy hair of Hermione before frowning. She wasn't here again. He sighed; Harry had gone missing as well. _Are they getting bored of me? _He thought sadly. Doodling on the edge of his parchment his mind wondered. Hermione had been spending a lot of time talking to Harry lately and more time than normal in the library without him. Harry looked blissful all the time now and grinned when he thought Ron wasn't looking, and Malfoy was acting strange. He no longer annoyed the group and the Slytherins had been acting... Nicer? Towards the Gryffindor's now. It was creepy. He swept his quill and parchment into his bag and made his way towards the bedroom. He was suspicious about the whole thing. _I am going to find out what is happening _Ron swore to himself, falling onto his bed. _And I am going to find out soon. _

* * *

Harry skipped into the dorm, blissfully unaware that Ron was watching him with a deep frown on his face.

"Why so happy?" Ron sneered as he stood up.

"Huh...oh... I... It..."

"Where have you and Hermione been all day?"

"We...we went to the library." Harry said, the lie slipping easily over his tongue.

"No you didn't, you weren't in there, I looked."

"Well... After that we...we went to the lake to do the homework Snape set."

"I looked there too. Why lie to me, and even if you were there, you would've invited me wouldn't you?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Well... Look, Ron, mate. We... well...look, we didn't invite you because we thought you were...with the twins!" Harry said, finally happy that his lie had succeeded.

"I was, but you still haven't told me where you were."

"Ohh...yeah...well...that's awkward actually...Hermione was helping me prepare for the last task." Harry knew he had hit a nerve and was confident that Ron wouldn't question him further.

"Are you going again tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come, I have nothing to do." Harry panicked, he didn't think practising spells would appeal to Ron but he could tell his friend was hurt from being neglected by Hermione and himself. Draco was teaching Harry again tomorrow and he didn't have time now to send him an owl to tell the blonde what had happened.

"I don't know Ron, I think it will be easier if it was just me and Hermione." Harry said cautiously.

"So what, you don't want me there now? I thought I was your friend Harry and friends are s'posed to help each other!" Ron shouted as he stormed out the room.

"Ron! RON!" Harry shouted after his friend but when the ginger did not return he thought it better to leave him to calm down.

* * *

Draco groaned as the sunlight hit his face and gulped at the knot of worry which was coiled in his stomach. It was the day of the third and final task and he was _so _worried. He sighed and rolled over onto his side, biting his lip and frowning. He had a bad feeling about today and he didn't know why. Dumbledore wouldn't let his Harry come to harm and he would be fine but, he still felt slightly sick. He looked up as the face of his friend Blaise appeared and sat on the end of his bed, making it sag.

"You okay Draco?" He asked, he had brought his blanket with him and had wrapped it around him, so you could only see his worried face.

"Not really. Is it silly?" Draco asked, still on his side. He felt the bed rock slightly as Blaise shook his head.

"It will be fine Draco. Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry come to harm would he?" He gently reasoned. Understanding how Draco must be feeling right now. Draco just nodded his head and Blaise sighed.

"Promise me you won't attack Harry when he comes out the maze." He joked, trying to lighten Draco's mood. It worked as Draco smiled a little.

"I can't promise but, I will try. And, I am worried about Weasley getting Harry down. They aren't talking again." He said, sitting up slightly and stretching his wings out behind him.

"You know what Weasley is like Draco." Blaise smiled, patting the closest part of Draco he could (his foot). Draco chuckled.

"I guess. Still feel worried though." He said, Blaise just nodded.

"I would be too if it was Pansy." Draco grinned at Blaise's blushing face.

"I can't believe I didn't see this sooner!" Draco laughed, thinking fondly about their relationship. They were one of the cutest couples Draco had _ever _seen. Blaise blushed deeper, hitting Draco's leg.

"Stop it! Come on Mr Lovesick. Get ready for breakfast." And he slipped off to the bathrooms, the sound of the shower starting making Draco get up. Eger to see Harry again. He quietly changed and chewed his nails, waiting patiently for his friend. When Blaise was ready, they met Pansy in the common room.

"Alright Draco?" She enquired as she slipped her hand into Blaise's.

"Never better." Draco said sarcastically. He was in a sour mood now. He thought about how Blaise and Pansy could hold hands openly and how he and Harry couldn't. He scowled at the back of the couple and thought jealously of how Blaise and Pansy were a perfect couple that anyone could know about and how he and Harry weren't.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Pansy asked, stopping as Draco walked into her.

"He's jealous." Blaise stated before Draco could answer.

"I am not! Why would I be jealous?" Draco said bitterly.

"You want a relationship with Harry where you can kiss him in public and not worry about what other people think, like me and Pansy." Blaise said. Draco nodded truthfully, his head bowed.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy said, sweeping him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Pansy!" Draco gasped as he tried to wriggle out of the hug.

"Now you listen to me Draco." Pansy said sternly as she let go. "What you have with Harry is perfect and everyone wants that okay?"

"Uh huh."

"So don't go getting jealous about Blaise and I, or any other normal relationship. Half of them don't work and end in disaster, what you have with Harry definitely won't whether or not the public know about it you understand?" Draco nodded. "Good." Pansy stated as she took Blaise's hand and led the way into the Great Hall. He caught Harry's eye and mouthed 'Good Luck' to the shaking Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry gulped, stabbing his breakfast with distaste. Hermione looked at him worryingly and Ron ignored him. As he had been for the last couple of days. He sighed again and slumped in his seat. He was screwed and he was going to die and Draco was panicking and _he _was panicking-

"Harry, calm down!" Hermione smiled, as if she had read his mind.

"How did you know?" He asked, smiling weakly. Hermione stared at Harry's full plate and he sighed, forcing down some toast.

"Your hands are shaking." She replied. Harry sighed again.

"Hermione, what if I _die?" _He asked, panic colouring his tone. Hermione shook her head.

"You won't! Do you honestly think Dumbledore would let you or any of the other contestants 'die'?" Harry sighed. Hermione's logic won again.

"I know I know Hermione. I'm just worrying about everything lately." He looked up and winced at the glare he was getting off Ron. Hermione followed his look and frowned at the ginger.

"Ron!" She hissed, hitting him with her knife. Harry took the opportunity to escape, and quickly slid off his chair, he cast a look over to Draco and he nodded. Harry sighed, He couldn't wait.

* * *

Harry frowned in confusion as he walked into the disused classroom they had used for teaching him spells. Draco was sprawled on a chair.

"How did you get here before me?" He asked, shutting the door. Draco just grinned at him and swanned over, pulling him into a kiss before Harry had time to even think. Not that he minded.

"I am so worried Harry." Draco whispered, pulling back slightly, Harry kissed him lightly and nodded.

"Me too Draco. But, I'll be fine." He said, but it sounded false, even to his ears. Draco's wings wrapped round them tightly, making them closer.

"Don't you even _think _about dying Potter." He said sternly, his head buried in Harrys hair. Harry just 'hmm'ed and let his forehead drop onto Draco's collarbone, feeling warm and peaceful.

"Love you Draco." Harry whispered.

"Love you Harry." Draco replied simply. Wrapping his arms tighter around Harrys hips briefly.

"Have you seen my shoes?" They both jumped as a polite voice came from the now open door. Blushing deeply. Luna just smiled at them sweetly.

"Um, no, sorry?" Harry replied, Luna just nodded.

"The Nargles must have taken them than. They use them for transport you know. Oh, hello Draco." She waved and Draco looked shocked.

"I need to go now. Bye." They both watched open mouthed as she floated off, gently shutting the door behind her. Draco and Harry both turned to each other.

"Did that just happen?" Draco asked his voice sound confused. Harry just nodded.

"I think so." They both broke into disbelieving laughter.

"Is she always like that?" Draco asked, pulling Harry back towards him.

"Uh huh." Harry kissed the Slytherin softly and wrapped his arms round the taller boy's waist. "I don't want to do it Draco." Harry said, his breathing getting quicker. "What if I die or get hurt." Harry felt hot tears running down his face as he sobbed into Draco's chest.

"You won't Harry." Draco choked. "I won't let you." Harry nodded as he tried to control the shaking but he couldn't.

"I-I-I am s-so s-s-scared Draco." He sobbed. He felt Draco's wings wrap themselves closer round the pair and tried to calm down.

"Nothing will happen to you Harry, you've learnt the spells and I'm sure Cedric will help if you really need him to."

"T-t-the m-m-maze changes p-p-people D-Draco."

"But you're strong, Harry listen to me." Harry looked into the Slytherin's silver eyes. "I won't let you get hurt okay?" Harry nodded as he stopped sobbing. Draco kissed the Gryffindor's head and Harry's eyes slipped closed. "Do you remember my diary?" Draco asked.

"Of course I do."

"You remember everything I wrote." Harry nodded. "You know I thought about suicide."

"Yeah, but what-"

"Harry, I'm still alive aren't I? Two years later, and over those two years, I had plenty of reasons to do so but do you know why I didn't?"

"No." Harry said, still confused.

"Because I thought about you, Harry, just remember your friends when you're in that forsaken maze okay?" Harry nodded. "Good luck Harry." Draco whispered into the Gryffindor's ear before slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry realised Draco was right. Slipping his tongue into the Slytherin's mouth he remembered all the times they'd had together and when Draco pulled away and slipped out the classroom, Harry stood strong and made his own way to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Draco exhaled. It had been an hour since Harry had gone into the maze and, as far as he could see, he was fine.

"You okay Draco?" Pansy asked, giving his wings a gentle tap. He smiled at her.

"Surprisingly yes. He is...okay so far." Draco replied. Blaise gave him a smug smile from the other side of him.

"I told you." Blaise teased. Draco gave his friend a light shove and allowed himself to smile a little. He turned back towards the maze and continued to stare intently at the entrance. A couple more minutes passed and he started nervously chewing his nails.

"Draco! Will you stop!?" Pansy said as she exasperatedly pulled his fingers from his teeth.

"Pansyyyy!" He moaned.

"No. It's a bad habit Draco, the more you do it the harder it will be to break from."

"Fine." Draco wrung his hands together and continued to stare intently at the maze. He gasped when he saw two figures land on the grass outside the entrance. One was holding the cup. He noticed jet black hair and Gryffindor colours on the top figure and relaxed when he realised it was Harry but his eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the way Harry was gripping the other person. The way Harry was gripping Cedric. He felt jealousy and relief flood up inside him.

"Have you noticed the way Harry's gripping Cedric?" He asked. _At least he's okay. _A little voice inside his head assured him. Suddenly he noticed wailing from below and glanced down anxiously. What he saw made him feel sick. Cedric's father was crying over his dead son. Cedric's eyes were open but unseeing, there was no life left in them, he had scratches all over his body and he was extremely pale. Draco noticed Harry being led briskly away by Moody and decided to go after him. As he turned he felt Blaise's hand grip his shoulder firmly.

"Everyone will find out if you go after him." Blaise hissed, but Draco ignored his friends warning and wrenched his arm from Blaise's grasp. He bounded down the steps and followed the path Moody had taken Harry down. He entered the castle and sprinted hoping to catch up with the Professor and 14 year old. He turned the corner and saw Moody bundle Harry into his office before stepping in behind him and locking the door. Draco skidded to a halt outside the Professor's office and tried the handle even though he knew it was locked. The Slytherin searched frantically in his pockets for his wand until he found it. He heard raised voices coming from the corridor behind him and shuddered as he thought of Cedric's body and how he might've been killed. _How it could've been Harry. _

_"Bombarda." _He muttered and hurriedly stepped through the debris of the door. "Harry?" He coughed as the dust caught in the back of his throat. He looked up sharply as he heard sobbing from the connecting room. He stumbled over to the door and pushed it open, wand raised.

"Draco!" Harry sobbed as soon as he spotted him. The Slytherin looked Harry up and down and gasped when he noticed the cut on his forearm. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when he noticed Moody going through jars.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He said in a slightly strangled voice.

"Well..." Draco trailed off, he had no idea what was going on or what had happened in the maze but he noticed Harry backing away from the professor and that his hands were shaking. "Harry...what's happened?" Draco said thinking he would get an answer but Harry just shook his head. "Professor, can't you see you're scaring him." Draco said, exasperated.

"It doesn't matter; the Dark Lords blood runs through him." Moody hissed as he licked Harry's cut. Draco's eyes widened when he heard that and he shuddered when Harry screamed in agony.

"P-p-please d-d-don't..." Harry sobbed as pain ripped through his arm.

"The Dark Lord?" Draco asked fearfully.

"He will rule once again!" Moody shouted. Draco felt his knees weaken and gripped the table for support. He knew he had to be strong for Harry but he feared what the Dark Lord would do to him when he found out Draco had wings. His eyes stung with unshed tears but he was determined not to let them fall.

_"Pertrificus Totalus!" _ He shouted as he pointed his wand at Moody. Once the Professor's body had fallen, rigid, Draco raced over to Harry, sobbing on the floor. "Harry..." Draco started as he knelt beside the shaking boy. He wrapped his arms round the Gryffindor's waist and pulled him close. "Harry, what happened?" He asked softly as he softly kissed the Gryffindor's forehead.

"V-V-Voldemort, he...the c-cup w-w-was a port-port-portkey...it t-t-took us to a g-g-graveyard, I've s-s-seen it before in n-n-night-nightmares. H-h-he k-k-killed Cedric ...Draco he k-k-killed him..." Harry sobbed into Draco's chest as the Slytherin tried not to let the tears show.

"HARRY! PROFESSOR!" Dumbledore's voice boomed from the doorway. Draco looked up to see Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall step through the doorway. "Draco!" Dumbledore smiled. "I assume it was you who put Barty Crouch Jr under that charm."

"Yes Sir." Draco was acutely aware of the strange looks he was getting off McGonagall and Snape. He was still holding the sobbing boy.

"Could you release him, we have some questions to ask him."

"Of course- wait Sir, did you say he was Barty Crouch Jr?" Draco asked, his senses returning as he picked up his wand.

"Yes, the Polyjuice potion seems to have worn off, if you could release him then take Harry to my office, the password is Whizzing Wizz Bees." Draco was confused but knew he wouldn't get any answers yet so he released Crouch.

"Harry?" He whispered into the Gryffindor's hair.

"Yeah?" Harry choked.

"We have to go to Dumbledore's office."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Harry, I'm not letting you out of my sight unless I'm sure you're safe, and believe me, I have pretty high standards." Harry smiled slightly causing Draco to relax. He helped the crying Gryffindor to his feet and they scrambled to the door, trying not to get in the way of the commotion but failing. Crouch's arm shot out and he grabbed Harry's bleeding one. Harry cried out and Draco caught him before his knees smashed into the floor. The Slytherin wrenched Crouch's arm away and put a reassuring arm around Harry.

"Thank you." Harry whispered as fresh tears sprouted. They passed bewildered students in the corridors but most were shoved away by Draco.

"Harry! Harry! What happened in the maze!?" Cried some over-excitable first years.

"How did Cedric die? Why is _Malfoy _helping you?" Draco could see the pain on Harry's face and scooped the Gryffindor up. His arms strained with the weight but he was determined to get Harry to Dumbledore's office unscathed.

"Whizzing Wizz Bees." He whispered as he reached the statue. Carrying Harry up the stairs was a difficult affair but Draco managed it. When he reached Dumbledore's office he gasped. It was beautiful, full of odd bits and bobs here and there, weird objects on the desks, strange sweets in bowls. Draco was overawed. He sat down in the big armchair by the fire; Harry snuggled on top of him and let his eyes close peacefully.

* * *

Draco's eyes snapped open with a start as raised voices penetrated sleep. He glanced at the window only to find that it was pitch black outside.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE AMOS!" Dumbledore shouted as he gestured towards Draco.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN QUIETER, IT WAS YOUR PROFESSOR AND YOU'RE DEFENCES THAT KILLED MY SON!" Draco felt bad as he saw the streaks of tears running down the man's face. He'd just lost his son, yet Draco still had Harry. Draco glanced at the Gryffindor lying on top of him to find he was still asleep. Draco didn't dare move; he didn't want to wake Harry after all he had been through.

"Draco, are you okay?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Y-yeah I-I-I think." Draco wasn't really sure how he felt, so much had happened in the last few hours he didn't know what to make of it all. "W-w-would you mind...umm...being a bit quieter...it's just...Harry really needs to sleep and it would be a shame to wake him and stuff..."

"Of course, Amos let us take this elsewhere." Dumbledore said as he swept out the room and Amos followed solemnly behind. Draco felt Harry's head shift to rest against his collarbone and it suddenly dawned on him how close he'd come to losing thee Gryffindor. His eyes filled with tears as he buried his head into Harry's hair, tears spilled down his face, making a damp patch in the Gryffindor's head. Draco was scared of everything now. The Dark Lord might kill him, Harry might die, he might wake up if Draco sobbed, but Draco couldn't control it anymore.

"Draco?" Harry said groggily. But Draco couldn't reply, the words just got stuck in his throat and made him cry harder. Draco felt Harry's arms slide round his waist. Harry moved his head from Draco's collarbone and rested his forehead against the blonde's. "Ohh...Draco...what is it?" Harry said as he softly kissed the end of Draco's nose.

"I-I-I..." Draco broke down. He pulled Harry close and sobbed into his shoulder. He felt Harry kiss his shoulder and realised how hard it must be for Harry. _He _saw Cedric die. _He _saw the Dark Lord return. _He _had to fight to stay alive... The list was endless and Draco realised why Harry was in Gryffindor. _He _was the one who was strong for them both and _he _was the one who had to comfort Draco. The Slytherin wished he could be stronger and control his emotions but he wasn't so he couldn't but he tried all the same. "Draco...it's okay...I'm here, I'm okay...you're okay..." But Harry's reassuring words made it all worse. He could control his emotions even at the hardest of times. "Draco please..." Harry choked. Draco looked at Harry through tears and noticed that the Gryffindor had tears snaking down his face too.

"H-H-Harry I'm so sorry." Draco choked as he looked into the Gryffindor's eyes. Harry leaned towards him and Draco slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth, he moaned in pleasure when Harry did the same. His hands pulled at the hair on the base of Harry's neck and he repeated the motion when Harry moaned. Harry's nails dug into the small of Draco's back making him whimper. Harry's other hand tugged at Draco's hair as Draco's did the same with Harry's.

"Draco..." Harry moaned, Draco's wings wrapped themselves protectively round the pair making Harry moan more. Draco slipped his tongue back into Harry's mouth and gripped his hair harder. They heard a crash which made them both jump.

"Harry?" Called a dreamy voice. 'Luna' they both mouthed to each other. They were both gasping for breath, their faces still streaked with tears but they both thought they should talk to her.

"Over here Luna!" Draco answered.

"Oh, hello Draco!" Luna said as she floated over to the armchair. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Luna." They both said in unison.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Don't worry about it Luna." Harry assured, snuggling against Draco's chest again, knees drawn up.

"Take a seat Luna." Draco said as he draped and arm around Harry's back.

"You two belong together, I can feel it." Luna said in a faraway voice as she sat in a nearby armchair. Both boys blushed crimson.

"Thanks Luna." Harry mumbled.

"How are you feeling Harry, I expect you're relieved to be alive but upset about Cedric...He truly was very nice..."

"Luna...I don't-" Draco said cautiously.

"Don't worry Draco, I don't mind. You're right Luna and I feel proud to have been with him at the end." Harry said, his voice cracking a little at the end.

"Harry..." Draco said emotionally.

"It's okay." Harry said rubbing his eye. "I'll be fine in a minute." Luna looked worriedly at Draco.

"I didn't upset him did I?"

"No Luna, it was just a traumatic experience for him, I'd be the same." Draco assured her.

"Okay...well I must be going now...my shoes seem to have gone missing again and I really should look for them. Goodbye Harry, Goodbye Draco." She waved as she left the room. Draco shook his head and grinned. She really was something that girl.

"Harry...? Harry? Are you okay?"

"Just tired Draco." Harry said as he yawned.

"You should get some sleep, I know what you're like, you never sleep if you can help it."

"Fine." Draco caught onto Harry's yawn and closed his eyes. "I love you Harry."

"Love you too..." Draco closed his eyes at the sweet words but the horrible image of Cedric's dead body filled his mind and he was forced to open them. He watched as Harry's chest rose and fell, he could feel the Gryffindor's heart beat and was thankful that he was still alive. _But the Dark Lord's back, we could still lose each other. _Draco started thinking about everything that could go wrong in the next few years, the Dark Lord back, summer holidays soon which meant seeing his father...Draco shuddered.

"Draco!" Harry cried as he sat up. "I missed your birthday! With everything that was going on preparing for the third task, I missed it!" Draco laughed.

"Harry it doesn't matter, I don't like to make a big thing of my birthday."

"But Draco! I have a present for you in Gryffindor tower and everything!"

"Harry...you didn't have to..."

"Well I did, I'm gonna go get it." He said, moving off Draco and standing up.

"No you're not. Dumbledore wants us here and I'm not gonna let you go anywhere."

"Dracooooooo." Harry moaned, sitting back on the Slytherin. Draco giggled.

"No way am I letting you go anywhere, I can't even think of a rational reason to leave you this summer!"

"Ohh...Draco..." Harry sad, his face dropping worriedly.

"What is it Harry?"

"Summer! You won't have anyone to protect you from your Father!" Shit, Draco hadn't thought of that. His wings curled protectively around him and he sighed as he pushed them away.

"Harry...don't worry about me, I survived last summer didn't I?" Draco said sitting up and letting Harry sit on his lap.

"But Draco, what if it's worse than last summer?" Harry said, curling up in Draco's lap.

"I'll pull through, I've got you now to keep me going." Draco said with a fleeting smile. Harry twisted his sock clad feet awkwardly as he blushed.

"Can't Dumbledore let you stay here or something?"

"No, Harry, my Father would get suspicious and then he would torture me more than ever, he would probably think I told someone, and...well...with the Dark Lord back...it would be worse..." Draco whispered.

"You don't think...he would...because of your wings..." Harry sat up worriedly and looked into Draco's eyes, resting his hand on the Slytherin's cheek.

"I don't know Harry... He might...it might..." _'Be worse' _was left unsaid. Draco noticed Harry's eyes filling with tears. "Harry, I'll...I'll be okay." Draco said as he softly kissed the Gryffindor.

"But you might not!" Harry seethed. "I can't believe I can't do anything to help! You can't go back there Draco! You might die!"

"Someone's trying to kill me anyway." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah, but they're here! Where I can help!"

"Harry...please just-please go to sleep..."

"But D-D-Draco!" Harry sobbed as he lowered his head. "Y-you c-c-can't leave me n-n-now."

"Harry..." Draco whispered.

"N-n-not now...I have no one e-e-else D-Draco." Harry sobbed.

"Harry...I'm not leaving you...you'll see me after summer and I'll be okay you'll see...Harry I'll be just fi-"

"Y-you w-w-won't b-be f-f-fine Draco!"

"Yes I will Harry...don't worry about me." The Gryffindor slumped into Draco's arms and buried his head in the crook of the Slytherin's neck. Harry sobbed into Draco's neck, all the tears he'd held in, now pouring out. "Shh...Harry...everything will be okay...I'm here..." Draco pulled Harry closer to him and whispered reassuring words.

* * *

"Harry, Draco." Harry woke with a start. Memories of the night before came flooding back. Cedric's dead body, his parents, duelling Voldemort, Moody, Draco helping him, Draco holding him, Draco being there... He looked up to find Draco smiling reassuringly at him. He looked back at Dumbledore and realised he was going to have to revisit the memory of the graveyard. He was scared.

"Yes Professor." He said weakly.

"Harry, could you possibly wait in the hospital wing for me, I need to talk to Draco."

"Yes sir." Harry glanced worriedly at the Slytherin as he walked unsteadily out the room.

"Now Draco, as I understand it, you have a strong bond with Harry."

"Yes sir." The conversation faded away as Harry walked down the stairs and into the corridor. He had no idea what the time was but there was plenty of students about anyhow.

"Harry! Are you okay? What happened with Cedric?" People crowded him in the corridor but he didn't feel like answering. In fact, all he felt like doing was curling up with Draco and crying into his chest. But Harry gulped back the tears and made his way to the hospital wing. As he was pushing through the crowds, someone behind him breathlessly called his name. He turned to see Blaise running towards him.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?"

"Actually...I was looking...for Draco...but I need...to talk to you...too." Blaise said as he doubled over, hands resting on his knees. "Merlin...I'm never doing that...again."

"I really need to get to the hospital wing Blaise." Harry said awkwardly as the onlookers gawped.

"I'll come." Harry turned around again and continued down the corridor, Blaise a few paces behind. The corridor outside the hospital wing was incredibly crowded, apparently Cedric's body was in there. The thought made Harry shiver. He didn't want to go in but Blaise had other ideas.

"Harry, they wouldn't have put his body on display and we really need Madam Pomfrey to check that you're okay, she's probably gone mad with worry seeing as you haven't reported to her yet."

"Okay." Harry said reluctantly as Blaise pushed the doors open. Harry peered in cautiously and felt sick when he spotted curtains around a bed at the far end.

"Harry! There you are! I swear one day I will kill that man!" Madam Pomfrey said as she hustled him to a bed in the middle of the room.

"Blaise, I'm afraid you will have to leave."

"But it's really really really important that I talk to Harry."

"No, and that's final."

"Actually, I would feel better if Blaise stayed. I mean I would prefer Draco but Dumbledore's talking to him." Harry interjected.

"Fine. But only one visitor at a time so when Draco comes back Blaise will have to leave." Harry settled on the bed as Blaise pulled up a chair.

"Harry, is Draco okay?"

"He's-" Harry faltered. He knew Draco was okay _now _but in a month's time? He didn't know. "He's okay now. But he might not be for much longer." Harry said quietly as he took off his shoes and swung his legs onto the bed.

"I know how you feel, I wish there was something we could do." Harry thought back to Draco's present, sitting in his room.

"Do you celebrate his birthday?"

"He doesn't like us to so we just get him a box of sweets or chocolate, it was a couple days away anyway, why do you ask?"

"I got him a present."

"What did you get?" Harry folded his legs beneath him.

"Well..." Harry said awkwardly, he didn't really want to tell the Slytherin what he'd got Draco but Blaise could keep a secret.

"You don't have to tell me Harry," Blaise laughed. "Draco never does." Harry ducked his head to hide his blush.

"I think I will tell you actually." So Harry told Blaise and when the Slytherin heard, his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Harry! That's beautiful!" Blaise cried, and the more he thought about it, the more beautiful it became.

"Harry!" Draco cried as he rushed into the room.

"I better leave then." Blaise said. "See you later guys." He said as he legged it out the room before Madam Pomfrey found out Harry had two visitors.

"Harry are you okay? What has Madam Pomfrey said?"

"She's too busy dealing with Fleur." Harry gestured to the bed opposite. Harry moved over as Draco slipped off his shoes and sat next to him. All the other contestants were either unconscious or...well...dead so Harry slipped his hand inside Draco's and rested his head on the taller boys shoulder. They leant back against the pillows as Madam Pomfrey waved to Draco.

"Harry...what...what happened when you were...when you were in the maze?" Draco asked, hoping he didn't upset the Gryffindor.

"The cup was a portkey." Harry said, not wanting to say anymore but once he'd started, he couldn't stop and the story flowed out and over his tongue as he watched Draco's facial expression.

"Wow.." Draco said when Harry had finished. "So...you really saw your parents come from the Dark Lords wand?!" Draco couldn't help it. He was astounded.

"Yeah, Draco why don't you call him Voldemort?" Harry watched as Draco flinched when he said 'Voldemort'.

"Because my father's a Death Eater...we just don't."

"You shouldn't be scared of a name, just say it, just this once, for me?" Harry watched as Draco went through a mental struggle.

"I can't Harry...my parents never said it and...it's just the way I've been brought up."

"Please?" Harry begged.

"Okay..." Draco said shakily. "So you really saw...V-V...V-Voldemort return?" Harry nodded and entwined his arms around the Slytherin's waist. He moaned and closed his eyes as Draco tugged at his hair. The Gryffindor slipped his tongue inside the Slytherin's mouth and grinned when Draco moaned. "Harry..." Draco slipped his tongue inside the Gryffindor's mouth and tugged his hair harder. Harry dug his nails into Draco's back as the boy's wings curled around them. Their feathery softness tickled his ear as he moved closer to the Slytherin. Harry felt Draco's hand slip down to his neck as Harry slipped his own hand down Draco's back to the base of his spine. Harry let his hand fall further and smirked when Draco moaned. The shorter boy moaned himself and gasped for breath as the Slytherin pulled away. Harry kissed Draco's collarbone as the taller boy buried his head in the Gryffindor's hair.

"Feeling me up are you Potter?"

"Maybe." Harry said as he flicked Draco's arse.

"Oww! That hurt!" Draco said as he swiped Harry's hand away before cuffing the Gryffindor round the back of his head.

"I was enjoying that!" Harry tutted as he folded his arms and stared moodily at the side of Draco's wings.

"Well...two can play at that game." Draco smirked before launching forward and wrapping one arm round the Gryffindor's waist, the other gripping Harry's arse. Harry gasped before slipping his tongue in Draco's mouth while tugging at the Slytherin's hair. The Gryffindor moaned as Draco moved his hand to the top of Harry's thigh, forcing them both to kneel up. Harry slipped his hand down and groped Draco's own arse.

"Harry!" Draco gasped before slipping his tongue back into the Gryffindor's mouth. Harry's nails dug into Draco's arse making him moan in pleasure.

"Draco Malfoy! Please refrain from doing _that _to my patient." Madam Pomfrey snapped impatiently. Reluctantly, Draco slipped of the bed and into the chair beside it. He smirked as Harry's face fell. "Now Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Better thank you, can I go now?" Harry said hurriedly.

"No you most certainly can not." Harry sighed.

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"Lunch time, I'll bring you both something to eat then I've got work to do, Harry I expect Dumbledore will want to see you later but I still want you here overnight. Draco, look after Harry but no more episodes like the last one while he's still recovering." She hobbled out the room as Harry's anger wore off and he started to think about Cedric. He looked worriedly at Draco, who was looking worriedly at him.

"Harry...are you okay?" Draco asked, sitting up quickly. Harry shook his head slightly. He couldn't get the image of Cedric's body out of his head. Draco moved onto the bed and held Harry's hand. "Harry what is it?" But the Gryffindor just shook his head. He felt sick. The image of Cedric's body floating in front of him. He slumped onto Draco's chest and shuddered. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. But it didn't work. Sensing what was going to happen, Draco reached over Harry and grabbed the bowl on the table. Harry sat over the bowl and threw up what little he'd eaten. Draco stroked his hair and whispered reassuring words in Harry's ear as the Gryffindor cried. Draco set the bowl on the floor and Harry curled up in Draco's arms, crying silently. Harry felt Draco hug him tightly, rocking from side to side.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey cried. She rushed over and set their lunch down on the table. "Harry! Whatever is the matter?!" But Harry couldn't answer, the words got muddled in his head then stuck in his throat. Instead he continued to cry silently into Draco's strong arms. He buried his head into the crook of Draco's neck. There was muffled conversation going on above him but Harry chose not to listen. Every time Draco spoke, his chest vibrated, making Harry snuggle closer. Tears cascaded down Harry's face but he didn't care, all he could think about was Cedric's dead body. It haunted him. Eyes closed. Eyes open. It was always there. He couldn't take it. His mind went back to the graveyard. He realised something. If he had killed Pettigrew in their third year, Cedric wouldn't be dead. Voldemort wouldn't be back and Harry wouldn't be going through all this pain. He started sobbing quietly into Draco's shoulder and felt himself being lifted. Soon enough he was curled next to Draco on a different bed.

"Harry...?" The familiar voice penetrated his thoughts. He raised his head and saw Hermione standing at the end of the bed. He noticed he was still in the hospital wing, just at the opposite end to Cedric's body.

"H-Hermione." He sobbed, still clinging to Draco.

"Oh Harry...Ron's really worried about you...you know what he's like." Hermione placed her hand over Harry's free one. Harry noticed she was kneeling next to the bed. He slowly controlled the sobbing and the tears.

"Ron's _worried _about me? Yesterday he wasn't even talking to me."

"You should've seen him last night after you came out the maze, it was Harry this, Harry that." Hermione said, smiling slightly now that her friend had stopped crying.

"Does he want to see me?"

"Yes, me and Draco were just talking about that actually and Draco thinks he should stay just in case."

"But what about Ron!?"

"We're going to make up a story." Draco said. "I'm going to say I thought something was wrong yesterday when 'Moody' took you to his office, so I went and blew the door down and stuff, and Dumbledore wanted to see both of us after that, and then he asked me to stay with you because he needs to speak to both of us but sorting out Cedric is important too. So basically I have to stay with you so Dumbledore can find us easier."

"Makes sense." Harry said, sitting up and smiling slightly. Draco slid of the bed and into the chair, placing a very bored, annoyed expression on his face.

"RON!" Hermione shouted. There was a crash as Ron pushed the doors open with so much force that they hit the walls.

"Harry!" He said, pleased.

"Ron." Harry nodded, smiling slightly.

"Wait...What's _he _doing here?" Ron said, scowling at Draco.

"Dra...Malfoy is here because Dumbledore wants to talk to us." Harry said simply.

"Why is he _here _though, why can't he just go back to Slytherin?"

"Because Dumbledore says it's easier for him to find us if we're together." Harry said impatiently.

"Okay... Wait. Why does Dumbledore want to talk to _him_?"

"Because I sensed something was wrong yesterday when Moody took Harry to his office so I went in there and saved his bloody life Weasley. Do you need any more information or will you stop interrogating me?" Draco snapped.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, I was only asking. How are you feeling Har-Wait! Did you call Harry _Harry_?" Ron gasped. _Shit_ Harry thought _we're in trouble now._ Harry winced as Draco's eyes went wide in shock.

"I...I can call him what I like can't I?" Draco cried standing up.

"No, you usually call him 'Potter'." Ron said standing in front of Draco.

"Well this time I didn't, problem?"

"Yes there is actually." Ron said, poking Draco's chest. "You've been acting nicer recently and you just called him 'Harry' why?"

"Because I did Ron." Draco said wincing as he heard his mistake. Ron's eyes went wide and Harry put his head in his hands.

"Whoa...who are you and what have you done with the real Malfoy?"

"Ron...I'm still the Malfoy you knew okay."

"Bu-"

"HE'S BEEN A BETTER FRIEND TO ME RECENTLY THAN YOU HAVE RON!" Harry shouted, finally losing patience with the ginger.

"YOU TWO ARE FRIENDS?! HARRY, HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM!"

"I did Ron, but I don't anymore."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Ron said, ignoring his friends answer.

"BECAUSE WE KNEW YOU'D BE LIKE THIS!" Harry and Draco shouted in unison. Harry lowered his head as Ron glared at him.

"FINE! REPLACE ME! SEE IF I CARE!" Ron shouted as he stormed out the hospital wing, slamming the doors behind him. Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Harry, it's not your fault, I just got so used to calling you 'Harry' that I didn't think about it." Draco said, putting a reassuring hand on Harry's arm.

"Draco's right Harry, I'm sure Ron'll come round." Hermione said standing up. "I'll go talk to him." She said as she walked to the doors.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said as he looked up. When the doors were firmly closed, Draco slid onto the bed, holding Harry's hand. Harry looked down at his arm and recalled how much pain the cut had caused him.

"You should get that looked at Harry." Draco whispered. Harry nodded and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Were you scared?" Harry asked.

"Of what?" Draco said, confused.

"When you found out Voldemort was back?"

"You would've been more scared."

"Yeah, but were _you _scared?" Harry asked, looking into Draco's piercing silver eyes.

"Yes, I was." Draco admitted.

"So was I." Harry moved his head back to Draco's shoulder. He felt Draco rest his head atop the Gryffindor's and sighed. _Why couldn't it always be like this?_ arryHarry nnmzx cvvvvvvvv"

"I know what you're thinking Harry." Came Draco's voice.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, you're wondering if we made the right decision, keeping us a secret."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"And do you think we did make the right decision?"

"I don't know, safety wise, yes, but strategically no, I think it would be _easier _if we told everyone, but it would be _safer_ for the both of us if we kept it a secret." Harry said decisively.

"So do we keep it a secret?"

"For now, just until we sort out your father and find out who wants to kill you."

"What about Ron?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes."

"Okay." They leaned back against the pillows. Holding hands. Harry's head on Draco's shoulder. Draco's head on Harry's. They stayed that way. For a while.

* * *

Ron stormed into the Gryffindor common room, his eyes seeing red.

"Is Harry okay-"

"ASK MALFOY!" Ron yelled, snapping at his younger sister. Ginny stepped back from the force of Ron's voice and frowned.

"Don't lash out at _me _because you're a crap friend." She hissed, turning on her foot and stalking up the stairs to her dorm. Ron ignored the silence with had draped itself heavily across the room and strode over to an empty chair by the window. Hoping the cold air would cool him down. Harry and Malfoy! _Friends?! _He huffed and sunk lower in his seat, his arms crossed. _They would be dating next._ He thought bitterly, casting a dark look to a first year who was staring. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he good enough for 'The boy who lived'? Bet it was because he was poor, he wasn't as clever or as famous. He clenched his jaw and his eyes caught a clock on the wall. Two more days and he could go home and forget the whole 'Harry Potter' phase happened. Harry didn't want his friendship, He didn't want _his. _His ribs hurt from where he was crossing his arms so tight but, he didn't move them. He swallowed the ball of guilt which was starting to rise, wait, hadn't _Hermione _been there? So that meant Hermione knew! His heart felt heavy as realisation hit him. They knew he would have reacted like this. What kind off a person did that make him? What kind of a _friend _did that make him? Harry couldn't even trust him with a small thing like this? Ron felt awful. He was a dick sometimes; he sighed and started to write a sorry letter to Ginny for snapping at her. What he said to Harry would take more time.

* * *

The next day, Harry was standing in front of Draco in the Prefects' bathroom. He was holding a green rectangular box.

"Harry...you didn't have to..." Draco said as Harry pushed the box into his hands.

"Take it Draco..." Draco pulled the silver ribbon off the box and slowly lifted the lid. His breath caught in his throat as he picked up the object. It was an old fashioned key with the words: _This is the key to my heart – Harry xxx _engraved on it. Draco felt tears sprout as he noticed a note attached.

**_Draco,_**

**_ I love you more than you'll ever know. I hope this helps you survive the summer. One day, we will tell everyone and we can hold hands in public without worrying about other people._**

**_Love Harry xxx_**

Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes with disbelief.

"Harry...no one's ever done something this nice for me..." Draco whispered, trying not to cry.

"Well now they have." Harry snaked his arms round the Slytherin's waist and kissed him softly. Draco buried his head in the Gryffindor's unruly hair and breathed deeply. He hoped his father would be away so the torture wouldn't be as bad but he was still worried. If things went wrong that summer, this might be the last time he got to kiss Harry. Draco shut his mind to the developing thoughts and kissed Harry's forehead.

"We should get back. I still have to pack." Draco said as he pulled away, holding the key tightly.

"See you soon Draco." Harry said as he parted from the Slytherin. Draco watched as Harry left the room and sighed. He waited a minute then departed, leaving an eerie silence in the empty bathroom.

**We hope you are as emotional as we are right now *cry*. Promise not to make the wait for year five too long lovely readers! Like, love and review! THANKS XOXO By the way, we can't write as much now because we've just gone back to school and we're year nines and we have our first GCSE in November so everything is very stressful but we will write more, I can promise you that ~ Draco.**


	8. Year Five, Umbitch and Fire

**Year Five. Part One. **

**It's up, just a little warning; some younger readers may find some of these scenes a little disturbing so no reading if so. All belongs to J K Rowling so if no suing please! Like, love and review! THANKS XOXO And sorry for taking so long~!**

_Draco screamed in agony. Then he remembered the key resting in his trouser pocket. And he stopped. His father plunged the switchblade (which he'd acquired off a muggle who was now currently lying in a ditch) back into Draco's arm, creating the 'u' in Mudblood. Draco clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry's image appeared in his head and Draco remembered why he wasn't screaming. He was staying strong for Harry..._

* * *

Draco woke with a start. The chains rattled against the metal bedpost. He remembered the nightmare and shuddered. That had been over a week ago but he could still make out the word in his arm. He sat up and remembered what his mother had told him the night before.

_"I'm going to get your school books tomorrow, as far as I know, your father should be out with the Dark Lord." _

He shuddered as he thought of more torture. So far, his father only tortured him in short bursts. The pain was worse and often he'd pass out, but the gap between each episode was longer which gave him more time to recover. He shifted, trying to get his wings into a more comfortable position when he heard a crash from the other side of the door. He flinched as he realised his father must be back already. With his free hand Draco touched the skin above his broken ribs and winced.

"Hello Scum." His father spat, using his favourite nickname for his son. Draco flinched again when he noticed the wild look in his father's eyes and the switchblade clutched in his hand. Lucius launched at his son and plunged the knife deep in the top of Draco's arm. Draco writhed and tried not to scream. _For Harry. _He thought. _Be strong for Harry. _Lucius dragged the knife down his son's arm, leaving a trail of blood. He removed the knife and submerged it into the other arm. He repeated the action of dragging it towards his son's wrist. When he was done with Draco's arms there were three matching cuts on each of Draco's arms. Tears formed in Draco's eyes. He tried to think of Harry but he couldn't stay strong for him. He sobbed as Lucius ripped the knife down his son's legs. Draco cried out when his father twisted the knife before he removed it. Draco's vision went red and slowly faded black. He tried to keep conscious but no matter how hard he thought of Harry he couldn't...

* * *

Harry walked behind a first year, bouncing on the balls of his feet and willing her to hurry up. Hermione giggled from beside him and he frowned.

"What! I want to see him!" Hermione just patted Harry on the arm.

"I know, it's really sweet." Harry sighed, finally! The girl had found a seat and Harry was free to jump onto the train. Draco said he would be in the cabin nearest the end of the train. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the other pupils he sped up, he huffed in annoyance as he failed to find the winged blonde again. Where was he! He had gone seven weeks without him and being this close to seeing him again was infuriating. He grinned as he spotted Blaise and Pansy holding hands. And there he was!

"Draco!" He cheered, swinging open the door and hugging him tightly.

"Harry!" Harry sighed, his heart feeling lighter and wrapped his arms round Draco's waist. Draco sighed too, burying his head in Harry's windswept hair.

"I have missed you so _much!" _Harry smiled, loving the feeling of Draco's wings around him again. They were as soft as he remembered. Draco sighed.

"I have missed you more. " Then it hit him.

"Draco, show me _everything." _ He felt Draco groan though his chest.

"Harry!" He pulled back and looked at Draco's face properly for the first time. He looked... Not as bad as he thought he would. He looked thinner and tired, his sliver eyes had lost a bit of their light and his hair didn't look as well kept as it normally did. He rested a hand on his cheekbone.

"Please? I need to know what it did to you." He heard the silent agreement from Blaise and Pansy behind him. Draco sighed again and pulled Harry back so he was sitting next to him.

* * *

Draco felt worry build up in his chest and reached for Harrys hand. Smiling when the inky haired boy held it tight.

"Are you sure you want to see it beca-"His sentence feel short when his eyes met with Harry determined ones. He bit his lip and rolled up his sleeves, showing the six ragged cuts. He heard Blaise and Pansy gasp and Harry hiss in anger. The cuts went from the top off his arm to his wrist, still red and painful and making the pale skin around it look pure white.

"Merlin Draco." Pansy whispered, Draco peeked a look up at Harry and his face was white and his jaw clenched, his eyes dark with badly suppressed anger.

"Anything else?" He managed to ask without lashing out on the closest thing. Draco gently squeezed Harry's hand.

"Same on my legs. It's not as bad as it looks though..." He finished weakly. Harry shook his head, quickly leaning forward and burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

"I am so sorry Draco. I should have been there for you." Harry whispered. Draco held the Gryffindor close to his chest.

"It's not your fault Harry." He whispered back, stroking the shorter boy's back. He could feel the tears falling from his face and was sure Harry was crying too. He buried his head into the Gryffindor's unkempt hair, trying not to sob.

"Draco...I am so s-sorry." Came Harry's muffled voice as Draco felt the Gryffindor's arms tighten around him. "I am coming with you next summer; your father can't do anything while I'm there." Harry said defiantly.

"Harry...you c-can't! He'll h-hand you over to Voldemort!"

"He doesn't need to know that Harry's there, why don't you make plans for me and Blaise to come and we can sneak Harry in." Pansy interrupted from the other side of the carriage.

"I guess..." Draco said, unsurely. "I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay." Harry and Pansy said in unison.

"I would feel better being there Draco." Harry said as he lifted his head and looked into Draco's sad silver ones.

"I missed you Harry." Draco repeated as fresh tears flowed down his face. Draco kissed the Gryffindor lightly before sobbing into his arms.

"Draco..." The Slytherin felt Harry's arms wrap securely around him. Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and breathed deeply. Once he had his tears under control, he pulled away.

"You should go back, you know what Ron's like." Draco said, smiling slightly.

"Okay...are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Course I will, I have Blaise and Pansy know." Draco waved Harry out the carriage. "Away with you Harry." He smiled as he watched Harry walk down the corridor.

* * *

Draco yawned and made no move to hide it. He was at the welcoming feast and this frog like women would _not stop _talking! Blaise grinned at Draco's boredom. Draco watched in confusion as Blaise brought out some parchment and a quill, before getting what he was doing and grinning back.

**_She looks like a frog. I didn't know frogs could talk, maybe it is an experiment? _**Draco chuckled at his friend's hastily written note and scribbled back.

_Bloody boring. I hope the lessons are better_

**_Same, might ditch if not. You game?_**

_Nah, Harry is in those lessons. _

**_Of course, honestly, you two are worse than me and Pansy! _**

_Ha, no way! You two are worse than us, people aren't forced to watch you eat her face every lunch, lesson, dinner, breakfast... the list goes on! _

**_Piss off Malfoy! _**

Draco chuckled and looked up, pleasantly surprised to see frog lady had stopped talking.

'Finally' he mouthed to Blaise, who nodded in agreement. He focused on Harry's head for the rest of the speeches, remembering the way it felt when he ran his fingers through it...

"Draco! Foods up!" He jumped, blushing when Pansy gave in a knowing look. He helped himself to some potatoes as Blaise talked to him.

"She is one of the most boring people I have ever met!" Pansy nodded, her hand resting lightly on top of Blaise's. Draco felt the familiar ripple of jealously run up his body but ignored it. One day he and Harry could be together, he just had to be patient and wait.

"I agree, bet the lessons are going to be _invigorating." _Draco laughed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh no!" Draco cried, his fork clattering to his plate as his hands flew to his cheeks.

"What's wrong Draco?" Blaise said, highly amused.

"I forgot to give Harry his birthday present!" He panicked, to his friends' obvious amusement.

"Just send him an owl telling him to meet you in the Prefects' bathroom later." Blaise said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Fine." Draco huffed, going back to his food. He couldn't wait to see Harry.

* * *

Harry was slumped in his favourite armchair by the fire. He heard a tapping on the window and was surprised to see Blaise's owl. He ignored the racket the rest of Gryffindor was making and took the letter from the owl.

_Harry, meet me in the Prefects bathroom. Draco xxx _

Harry stood hurriedly and headed for the door.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Hermione shouted at him. He walked over to her, not wanting to spread his business all over Gryffindor tower.

"I'm going to see Draco, he sent me an owl." Harry murmured. When Hermione nodded in acknowledgement he walked back to the door. He stepped out into the warm corridor, smiling at how peaceful it was compared to Gryffindor tower. As he made his way to the Prefects' bathroom his mind wandered to Cedric. He had been doing this a lot but realised Cedric would want him to carry on living just as he had done before. As he rounded the corner, he realised he didn't know the password. As he rounded the final corner, he found Draco leaning on the wall, his expression far away. Harry didn't want to disturb him, but having gone the whole summer without seeing the blonde, Harry couldn't.

"Draco...?" Harry said quietly as he reached the blonde. Draco blinked hard and turned to face Harry.

"Sorry...miles away..._Blue Bubbles_..." The door slid open and they slipped inside. Once the door was firmly closed, Harry snaked his arms around the blonde's waist. He felt Draco playfully twist the ends of his hair with one hand as the other slipped round Harry's own waist. The Gryffindor leaned towards the blonde, kissing him softly. Harry pulled back slightly and looked into Draco's eyes. Harry moved his mouth tantalisingly closer the Slytherin's, still looking into his eyes. Harry let his eyes slip close and kissed Draco gently. Slower and more perfect than ever before, Harry's heart melted. When they pulled apart, Harry bit his lip, Draco's sad silver eyes gazing into his own. One of Draco's arms slipped from Harry's waist as Harry's own mussed Draco's hair at the base of his neck. Harry saw Draco's hand disappear to his pocket and reappeared, holding a slightly creased piece of paper.

"I'm sorry it's not much..." Draco mumbled simply. Harry took the paper from Draco and was left speechless. It was a pencil drawing of them both. In the picture, Draco was gazing at Harry, smiling sadly and Harry had his eyes closed. They were curled up on an armchair together, Harry's head resting on Draco's chest. Harry looked up to see Draco peering at him.

"Draco...did you draw this?" Harry asked, fingering the picture lightly.

"I-I did...do you like it?"

"It's brilliant! When did you draw it!?"

"When my father was with Voldemort mainly, it was lucky he chained my left arm to the bed."

"Wha...How?"

"My mother smuggled it in and out."

"Oh...Draco..." Harry threw his arms round the blonde's neck, careful not to crease the picture.

"I can charm it to move if you want." Draco said, his voice muffled.

"No...I think...I think I like it like this." Harry smiled, amazed at the skill of the drawing. His heart feeling light and bubbly. He felt the blondes mutter vibrate though his chest as he held him close, Draco's wings tickling the back of his neck, making his smile bigger.

* * *

**Do you think Hermione will lend us her notes? -RW**

**_No, you know what she was like yesterday -HP_**

**Not my fault, blame the twins -RW**

**_You set your Defence Against The Dark Arts textbook on fire! -HP_**

**They didn't tell me the spell would do that! Anyway, it was all under control. -RW **

**_You set your own sleeve on fire. -HP_**

**All under control. -RW**

**_And got a week's worth of detentions with frog women.-HP_**

**Worth it, did you see the look on her face! -RW **

**_If you say so, watch out, Hermione lookin-_**

**_PAY ATTENTION -HG_**

**_Sorry Hermione. -HP_**

**Sorry. –RW **

* * *

_BLAISE! BORED! –DM_

**_So? –BZ_**

_I don't know! Do a strip tease; just get me OUT OF THIS LESSON URGH! –DM_

**_I agree, if she makes another comment on your wings I will throw my book at her head. –BZ _**

_Just because she knows I am fabulous. –DM_

**_Oh, yes! Of course! That MUST be it! –BZ_**

_No need for sarcasm Blaise. Do you think this can get any worse? –DM_

**_No, frog women needs to learn some teaching methods. I would rather have triple History of Magic than this! –BZ _**

_Might start flying around the room to see if she explodes or not. Can frogs' combust? –DM _

**_I dare you my pudding for a week to fly round the room. –BZ _**

_When she turns round. –DM _

**_NOW! –BZ_**

**_Would Mr Malfoy please see me this week for detentions every night at 6pm. Flying round the classroom _****_IS NOT TOLREATED _****_in my lessons! –Professor Umbridge _**

* * *

"Did you hear? Draco got detentions for the whole week for flying in the classroom." Hermione laughed as they made their way to Lunch. Ron scoffed and Harry grinned. That did sound very Draco-like. He slid into his seat and winked as he caught the eye of the smirking blonde. Before getting a strange look off Ron so pretended he had something in his eye.

"I don't blame him for trying to liven up the class though." Harry added, digging into his meal. Hermione nodded.

"They are really boring. Even by my standards." She replied. Ron looked slightly annoyed.

"I livened the lesson up last week!" He moaned, pointing to his arm. Now completely healed but, Ron still used it.

"You set fire to a book Ron. And nearly set fire to me!" Hermione cried, waving her fork vaguely to illustrate her point. Harry just smiled at his friends talking, his eyes wondering back to the winged blonde.

'Meet me later?' Draco mouthed from across the room. Harry nodded discretely.

* * *

Ron frowned and stopped eating as Harry looked distracted again. He followed the stare and was faced with Malfoy's face, what? Why was Harry staring at _him? _He felt slightly strange with the way Hermione and Harry where friends with the Slytherin now. It unsettled him slightly. He frowned and tried moving closer to Harry to see if he was looking at anyone else but, Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing?" He grinned, sliding back to his former place. Hermione just struggled and Harry hadn't noticed anything odd yet. He was still staring at… Malfoy?

"Harry, why are you friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked suddenly, making Harry jump.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"Why are you friends with Malfoy?"

"I...um, don't really know. He's quite nice." Harry finally said, hoping Ron would leave it there.

"Oh." Ron poked his food and tried to shift the feeling of something being hidden from him away. Harry wouldn't lie to him; anyway, he didn't think so. He stabbed his food again, thinking.

* * *

Draco's wings drooped as he walked along the corridor to Umbridge's office. He we really didn't want to spend an hour each night for a week with her. He looked up the stairs to find no one coming. He spread his wings and took flight. As the air rushed over his body, he thought back to the lesson that morning. He smirked as he remembered the look on her face as he'd lifted out his seat, whizzing around her head, just for her to send him crashing to the floor. He smirked more when he remembered the look on Blaise's face as he realised he'd just betted his pudding for the rest of the week away. Draco touched down a few meters from Umbridge's door. But he lost balance at the last minute and landed awkwardly on his bad leg (his father had broken it, it had been hastily fixed by his mother but not to as high a standard as Madam Pomfrey would have done and it still hurt him occasionally) causing it to give way, sending a juddering pain up his leg. He cried out in pain as he hit the floor. "As he pulled himself up painfully, he hoped he hadn't made enough noise for Umbridge to notice. Luckily, she didn't emerge from her office so Draco limped over, grimacing from pain. He knocked on her door and her irritatingly high voice answered him.

"Come in!" Draco took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He was overcome by the sickly sweet aroma of her perfume hanging in the air. He tried not to cough as he walked over to her desk.

"Ah, Draco, take a seat." She smiled, making Draco feel slightly sick.

"What punishment are you inflicting on me?" He said, his voice dripping with venom as he sat down gratefully.

"Well now...I thought...to make you realise you were in the wrong... you could write lines."

"What would I write?" He tried not to wince as he moved his leg.

"How about 'I must not fly around in lessons'? How does that sound?"

"Fine." Draco said, staring straight ahead, ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg. "How many times?" He asked reluctantly when she said nothing.

"As long as it takes...to sink in." She placed a quill and piece of parchment in front of him. "You may start." She said, going back to her ever pink tea. Draco reached forward and picked the quill up. He then proceeded to sigh impatiently at her stupidness.

"You haven't given me any ink." He said bluntly, over the mewing cats.

"You don't need any." She said as she smiled at him, making the Slytherin gag. He shook his head at the batty old toad and picked up the quill. He began to write 'I must not fly around in lessons'. He noticed that once he started the line, it became stronger. The ink was red. His left hand began to throb, slowly making its way to a searing pain. He realised that this was his actual punishment. He glanced at his hand and was shocked to notice the words 'I must not fly around in lessons' forming faint red lines. He thought about the 'Mudblood' written on his right arm and thought about what a pair they made. He suddenly realised what toad-face had meant by 'as long as it takes to sink in' and shook his head at how irksome she was.

"Why are you not writing?" Her tone sharper than before.

"Uhh...sorry..." Draco said, flustered, as he went back to his lines. As he wrote them again and again, the pain in his hand got worse. He could only keep going by blocking out the pain, the same way he had done over the summer. By thinking of Harry. He remembered the snowball fight they'd had, he remembered the key that sat in his pocket, and the bracelet on his wrist. He remembered all the drawings he'd done of the both of them, he remembered the first time Harry said he loved the Slyther-

"I think that will do." Draco looked at his parchment and saw he'd filled half of it. His gaze flickered to his hand, which had the words carved on it and was dripping with blood. Draco moved to stand up but gasped when an agonizing pain shot through his leg. He had no idea how he would make it to the Astronomy tower. He had owled Harry, telling the Gryffindor to meet him at seven, directly after his detention. Draco took a deep breath and stood up, gritting his teeth at the pain.

"I expect to see you tomorrow Draco." Umbridge said, her voice suggesting he write more next time.

"Yes _Miss_." He said sarcastically as he limped out the room. As the door closed behind him, Draco had to make the antagonizing choice of flying to the tower and risking the landing, or limping there on a partially healed broken leg. He decided he would fly and risk the landing. _You never know, I might be lucky this time. _He thought as he spread his wings and set off for the tower. As soon as he found an open window big enough, he flew out into the orange light of the setting sun. He wished it would stay autumn forever. He enjoyed the warm weather without the burning sun. As the tower came into view, he noticed a figure pacing inside. Draco grinned as he circled once, finding an open window big enough to fly through, sideways.

"Draco!" Harry cried.

"Harry could you help me land, I've not managed successfully and I really don't want to land on my leg again." Draco sighed at Harry's puzzled expression and knew he'd have to go through the torture of telling him what happened. As Draco lowered himself slowly, Harry kept him balanced during his descent but as soon as his feet took full weight of his body, his bad leg gave way. He felt Harry's arms keeping him from crashing painfully to the floor.

"Merlin Draco! What happened?" The Slytherin was unsure whether Harry meant his hand or his leg.

"My hand or my leg?" Draco asked, wincing as Harry lifted him up.

"Both!" Harry said as Draco looped his arms round the Gryffindor's neck.

"Well...my hand was Umbridge... Don't you ever get detention with her! She had me write 'I must not fly around in lessons'. The quill she gave me didn't need ink; it takes the blood from your hand and also carves the words there."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked as he set Draco down on a step.

"Stings a bit." Draco admitted.

"What about your leg?" Harry demanded as he paced around. Draco winced again.

"It happened when my father came home from work, yeah, actual work, not Voldemort, and he was annoyed and I mean really annoyed because everyone was interrogating him, they wanted to put him on trial. So when he came home he was in a bad mood..." Draco stalled, the memory making him shake. He smiled gratefully as Harry sat next to him and took the Slytherin's hand in his. "And he wanted to lash out at something...and that something was me...He came in and...And...And kinda...sorta...stamped on my knee...breaking my leg...my mother tried to fix it but...she's not the best at healing spells..."

"Ohh Draco..." Harry flung his arms around Draco's neck and buried his head in the Slytherin's shoulder. Draco carefully snaked his arms round Harry's waist and buried his face into the Gryffindor's hair. "Why don't you get Blaise or someone here to fix it?"

"My mother called in a Doctor while my father was away after she'd tried to fix it. He said only a really really good healing spell would be able to fix it. He said it would heal before Christmas, possibly, but in the meantime it would hurt like hell." Draco sighed. Harry looked up, anger flashing through his emerald eyes.

"Not again Draco, _never _again." Harry said, his voice burning with anger. Draco nodded and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't ever want to go back Harry." Draco said, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"You have to tell Blaise and Pansy, Draco." Harry said kissing Draco's head.

"Will you come?" The Slytherin asked, voice cracking at the end.

"Of course, nearly everyone knows we're friends...apart from the Slytherins, they know the truth." Harry said. "It's decided." Harry carefully scooped Draco up again and the Slytherin wrapped his arms, once again, around the Gryffindor's neck. Draco pressed kisses on Harry's shoulder as the shorter boy negotiated the stairs. There was hardly anyone in the corridors so they needn't have worried.

_"Dragon skin." _Draco whispered once they reached the dungeons. Harry stepped inside and smiled at Millicent Bullstrode (whom Draco referred to as 'Milly'). Draco out smiled Harry when he spotted Blaise and Pansy snogging on the sofa.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Harry shouted as he walked over to them. They parted, blinking at the light and looked concerned when they spotted Harry carrying Draco. Harry gently put Draco down on the sofa, and Draco rested his bad leg on the pouffe opposite.

"What's he done now?" Blaise asked Harry, moving up so the Gryffindor could sit next to his boyfriend.

"Hey! Just 'cause I'm hurt, doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Draco protested.

"Sorry. Draco, what have you done now?" Draco repeated what he had told Harry. It left his friends stunned.

"Draco! He can't do that to you!" Pansy cried shocked.

"She's right Draco, he can't d-"

"Don't you think I know that? Every day in summer _I_ live in fear of what he's going to do. I'm shackled to a bed. I can't exactly do anything about it." Draco cried, exasperated. He stood up carefully and made his way to the dorms.

"Draco..." Harry said, going after him. Tears were streaming down the Slytherin's face. Draco couldn't help it. Everyone always said it had to stop. But what could he do about it? Nothing. Harry wrapped his arm round Draco's waist and helped him to the dorm. Once there, Draco collapsed into Harry's arms. He sobbed as Harry carried him to his bed. He was grateful that Harry never left him in moments like these. Harry cradled Draco in his arms, all the while staying silent. When Draco had calmed himself down, Harry helped him back to the common room. Blaise and Pansy rushed up, uttering apologies, saying how stupid they'd been.

"Guys, seriously, shut up. It's fine...Harry, will you go outside with me so I can practise my landing?"

"What? _Now?_"

"Yes now, perfect time with my bad leg and everything."

"Draco...I'm not sure about this..."

"Please Harry? I really want to do this." Draco looked into Harry's eyes and pleaded with them.

"Fine." Harry helped Draco out the common room, to the astonishment of Blaise and Pansy. "Draco, I'm not happy about this."

"Harryyyyy."

"Just don't go too high okay?"

"Okay." Draco limped out and beat his wings. Wind rushed over him and he closed his eyes. He was enjoying the bliss so much he only just noticed someone shout.

_"Incendio!" _Draco's eyes widened as his wings caught fire.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted. Draco lost control of his wings and tumbled out the sky. He thumped onto the hard ground and saw stars.

"Harry..." He moaned. The fire had reached his back as he writhed on the floor.

_"Aguamenti!" _Harry shouted. Draco's vision returned and he looked into Harry's eyes. His back was searing with pain but as he moved to sit up, he found his leg was in a much worse position. He felt an agonizing pain jolt through him, blurring his vision and making him scream in pain.

"Draco!" Harry said, his voice sounding panicky.

"Get B-Blaise..." Draco sobbed, clutching his leg.

"Draco, I can't leave you, what if the killers come back? HEDWIG!" Harry bellowed. His snowy white owl flew towards them almost immediately. Harry found a piece of parchment and sent a short but explanatory message to Blaise. Draco's vision blurred and there was tears streaming down his face. He wished Blaise would hurry up. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He tried everything he usually did to ignore the pain, but it didn't work. His vision started turning black. He willed himself not to pass out. But the pain was too much. He gave in.

**Sorry to leave it there but we haven't written much more and we want to get ahead so the story pans out like we want. We're also suffering from severe writters block because shit-all happens in fifth year. Thanks for all the reviews XOXOXO**


	9. The Idea

**Year Five Part Two**

**Thank you for all the reviews, we'll try and get the next chapter on soon! THANKS XOXOXOX SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

Voices stirred Draco. He blinked at the light and slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry..." He croaked. He looked around to find Harry pacing at the end of his bed. Dumbledore was there, as were Blaise and Pansy. Even Hermione was there.

"Draco!" Harry cried, rushing over.

"I've gathered your closest friends Draco. What I'm going to do, is make sure at least one of them is with you at all times, even in detention." Dumbledore announced.

"Okay."

"We are also going to launch an investigation into finding who wants to kill you."

"Okay." Draco felt Harry's hand slip into his.

"We _will _find out who did this, Draco." Harry promised. Draco nodded, moving to sit up, but crying out in agony.

"Oh dear, Draco, don't move, it's your leg." Madam Pomfrey came hobbling over. "I can't fix it properly, I think you broke it once before and it wasn't healed properly. I've healed it as best I can but it will still hurt, especially so soon after the accident. It will get better though." Madam Pomfrey said, as she handed him a potion. "Drink this; it will help with the pain."

"Thank you." Draco said as he took the goblet. The mixture tasted foul, but almost at once the pain decreased. Draco closed his eyes and leant his head back on the pillows. Draco heard someone leave and assumed it was Dumbledore. His leg was throbbing, but not as much as it had been when he'd woken up.

"Draco?" The Slytherin opened his eyes.

"Yeah Hermione?" His suspicions were correct, Dumbledore had left.

"I better go, you know what-"

"Ron's like." Draco finished. "Go before he breaks something." Draco closed his eyes again as Hermione left.

"We better go too Draco, we have lessons tomorrow, we need sleep and you only need one of us with you at all times." Blaise said. Draco nodded his head fractionally. Harry squeezed his hand as the Slytherin heard the couple leave.

"You'll be okay Draco."

"What did you tell Madam Pomfrey about my leg?" Draco asked quietly.

"That you hurt it when you landed. She made the assumption of you breaking it by herself but I think she knows more than she's letting on."

"Okay." Draco squeezed Harry's hand as he yawned. "Harry what time is it?"

"Near eleven."

"If you have to stay with me, how will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about it Draco."

"Harry you need sleep, we have Umbridge tomorrow."

"Yeah and I have to go to those stupid detentions with you. We voted on it." Draco smirked as he heard this. "I might as well just get myself a reason to go to detention."

"At least you don't have to write those idiotic lines."

"True." They sat in silence for a while, Harry resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "No one believes me about Voldemort coming back you know."

"I do." Draco whispered.

"Have you seen what the Daily Prophet have been writing though? There would be less publicity if they found out about us!"

"Harry, since when over the summer do I get a look at a newspaper?"

"Good point." Harry said, amused. Draco opened his eyes and carefully moved over. Letting go of Harry's hand, he lifted the covers and patted the mattress. "Draco, I can't."

"Yeah you can, you need somewhere to sleep." Harry slid his shoes off and slipped in beside Draco. They stayed that way, side by side, holding hands, until Harry broke the silence.

"I suffer nightmares though; I don't want to wake you."

"I suffer nightmares too Harry, it doesn't matter." Draco turned his head to look at Harry. "Don't worry Harry, everything will sort itself out, it always does." Draco nearly let _hopefully _slid off his tongue, but stopped himself.

"I can't bear to see you in so much pain Draco." Harry said, his expression twisted with worry. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, you'll always be around to catch me if I fall, Harry, _always._" Draco turned slowly, painfully onto his side to face Harry fully, as did the Gryffindor. The blonde entwined his fingers with Harry's and kissed him softly.

"I might not, Draco, something could happen."

"Shut up Harry, we'll cross that bridge _if _we come to it." Harry sighed making Draco smile. "You think too hard Harry." Harry tutted and tapped Draco's nose making the Slytherin giggle.

"I do _not _think too hard, just because you're a nerd, doesn't give you the right to criticize people like me." Harry teased.

"I am _not _a nerd Potter." Draco hissed before grinning. Harry ducked forward to kiss Draco again, but the Slytherin backed away, a playful look on his face.

"Aww Draco, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?" But an evil look came over Draco.

"Goodnight Harry." The blonde said as he closed his eyes. Draco smirked as he heard Harry splutter before the room went quiet.

"Harry, Draco?" Said a floaty voice.

"Luna?" They both said, their eyes snapping open. They were greeted by the sight of Luna in night clothes, wearing shoes.

"However did I get here?" Draco shot Harry a bewildered look but Harry looked just as confused. "I must have been sleepwalking. Goodnight Harry and Draco." She floated out the room and into the corridor.

"What was that about?" The Slytherin asked his boyfriend.

"I have absolutely no idea." Draco closed his eyes and felt Harry kiss his forehead.

"At least she had shoes this time." Harry muttered, he chuckled and snuggled into his side, the blonde smiled slightly, the need for sleep greater than his want for Harry.

* * *

_"Kill the spare."_

_"Avada Kedavra!" Cedric's body flipped through the air and came to a rolling stop, eyes open but unseeing._

_"No…not Cedric…" Harry pleaded. There was a searing pain in his arm as Wormtail dug the knife in and cut down. "No…please…" Harry cried as he looked up…_

Harry's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked over at Draco.

"Harry…are you okay?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Just a nightmare." Harry said as Draco sat up next to the Gryffindor. Draco's expression turned from sleep-ridden to worry. Harry hugged his knees as Draco kissed his cheek.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing Draco, just leave it." Harry snapped. He clenched his jaw as he noticed the hurt expression on Draco's face.

"Harry…" Draco tugged Harry's arm gently.

"Leave me_ alone_!" Harry lashed out, hitting Draco's wing, causing him to yelp.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked tearfully, rubbing his wing as Harry walked towards the door. Harry folded his arms and stormed out. He didn't hear what Draco said next as the door slammed behind him. He rubbed his jaw irritably as he walked up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. Then it hit him. Draco needed someone with him at all times. Harry turned and sprinted down the stairs but he hadn't fully gained balance meaning he tripped. He rolled down the stairs, hitting his head on the stone floor below. He stood up rubbing his throbbing head. He stumbled down the corridor to the hospital wing. He started and nearly tripped again when he saw Seamus walking ahead of him.

"Seamus!" Harry called. As the boy turned around, Harry noticed something flicker in his eyes.

"Harry? Why are you barefoot?" Seamus' brow was furrowed in confusion. "I'm going back to bed. See ya Harry!" Seamus said as he walked back down the corridor. Harry was too worried about Draco to be concerned about Seamus as well. The Gryffindor crashed through the doors and dashed towards Draco. The Slytherin was clutching his knees to his chest and shaking.

"Draco…I'm so sorry…I don't know why I did that…" Harry said as he slid in beside Draco and snaked his arms round the sobbing Slytherin's waist.

"I just…I thought I'd done something wrong…" Draco said as he buried his face in the Gryffindor's hair. Harry lifted his head and softly kissed Draco. Feeling the Slytherin's familiar damp lips pressed lightly against his own made him shudder. He slipped his tongue inside Draco's mouth. The familiar warmth radiating off Draco made Harry's heart break into little pieces. He never wanted to lose him. Harry tugged on Draco's hair, making him moan. Harry shivered as Draco pulled away, an expression of pain etched on his face.

"Draco?"

"Don't worry… It's just my leg." Draco said. As the Slytherin lay down, Harry snuggled down beside him. As Harry stretched his arm over Draco's chest, the boy sighed.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry said as he closed his eyes.

"Everything will be different now won't it?" Draco said as he buried his head in the Gryffindor's hair.

"How d'you mean?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"Well, with Voldemort back and everything…" Draco said as he entwined his fingers in Harry's. "What time is it?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"No idea." They heard footsteps coming from outside the hospital wing.

"Who would be coming here in the middle of the night?" Draco whispered hurriedly.

"I don't know." Harry replied as they both froze with fear. "You don't s'pose whoever tried to kill you has come back to finish th-" Harry was cut short as the doors opened.

"Potter, Draco. What _are _you doing?" Snape said as he swooped through the hospital wing towards Madam Pomfrey's office.

"I…well…sir…" Draco said, as Harry glanced anxiously at him.

"Never mind…I have…_things…_to be getting on with… Have fun…" Snape said distractedly as he knocked on the office door and was let in by Madam Pomfrey.

"You don't s'pose he'll tell anyone?" Harry asked nervously once he was sure Snape was out of earshot.

"Harry! Don't look so worried! He won't tell anyone, he's a softy really." Draco giggled as he kissed his boyfriend softly.

"Dracooooo." Harry moaned as the Slytherin pulled away.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco whispered. Harry closed his eyes as he felt the blonde kiss his forehead lightly.

"Goodnight Draco."

* * *

Draco stretched and opened his eyes slowly. He'd slept peacefully. The fact that Harry was next to him, reassured him.

"Harry..." Draco said; his voice thick with sleep.

"Harry had to go, Draco, emergency with Ron, he really wanted to stay with you though." Said a familiar voice.

"Hermione?" Draco sat up, yelping as he remembered the pain in his leg.

"Yes Draco, Madam Pomfrey said that you're to stay in the hospital wing for at _least _another night. And I agree. Blaise will be swapping with me at lunch time. Pansy will swap with Blaise at five and Harry will swap with Pansy at nine. He will stay with you the whole night." Hermione said as she stretched her legs out in front of her. Draco felt slightly intimidated by her organized self.

"Okay." Draco lay back down and closed his eyes. His mind wandered to the pile of growing drawings buried deep in a pocket in his trunk. Some of them were quite sinister, but most were of him and Harry. "Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Could you possibly ask Blaise to get my drawings, he knows what I mean."

"Of course Draco." Hermione said as Draco opened his eyes and caught her puzzled expression. He smirked and closed his eyes again. He heard Madam Pomfrey bumbling about and Hermione's quill scratching away, doing homework she'd been set. Draco sighed and sat up, opening his eyes. There was nothing to do. The teachers hadn't set him extra work; they just told him to revise for his OWLs. He didn't have his drawings. He couldn't talk to Harry. He sighed again and swung his legs over the bed. _I might as well try recovering, the quicker I do that, the quicker I can be back in lessons and actually _doing _stuff._ Draco put his weight on his good leg and pushed himself of the bed. Slowly, he transferred the weight to his bad leg. When he was standing with his weight spread evenly, he transferred the rest of his weight in one go but as he did so he felt a searing pain just below his knee and he collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione! I thought you were meant to be keeping an eye on him!" Madam Pomfrey lectured as she rushed to help Draco stand up.

"I thought he was still sitting down! Sorry...my heads been _all _over the place since he got with Harry. I just keep worrying about the pair of them!" Hermione said as she helped Madam Pomfrey put Draco back on the bed.

"It's not your fault dear. I feel the same." Madam Pomfrey said as she checked Draco over. "Silly boy! Don't go putting anymore weight on it today."

"Okay." Draco said reluctantly as he slid under the covers. He wanted Harry.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron hissed as Binns droned on about Goblin Hinkydunk who saved the entire goblin race by _sticking his head in front of a car. _Harry thought bitterly as he returned from a Draco-ridden land.

"Uh huh." Harry said his head still on the desk.

"Do you know where Hermione is? I really need to copy her notes."

"I told you Ron, I have no idea _where _she is, she probably got told to go to some 'gifted witches' meeting or something stupid like that." Harry lied as he lifted his head, anticipating the end of class.

"I can't wait for the bloody OWLs to be over and done with. They're doing my head in!" Ron complained as Binns dismissed them. Harry grabbed his bag and ran towards the door. "OI! HARRY! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Ron bellowed. Harry ignored the squawking ginger and leaped down the stairs. He skidded around the corner and lost his footing. He yelped as he crashed into a tapestry, bringing it down on top of him. He squirmed and eventually freed himself. He stood up and raked his fingers through his hair. _This has to stop. I can't keep sneaking around like this. _Harry jogged carefully for the rest of the trip being careful not to slip again. He slowed his pace as he reached the hospital wing doors. The Gryffindor carefully pushed the doors open and slipped inside.

"See you later Harry." Hermione whispered as she brushed past him. He felt her slip something in his pocket but he was too preoccupied with Draco. He shook his head and wondered how the blonde could possibly look so _sexy _sprawled on the bed, asleep. He took of his shoes and slipped in beside Draco. The Slytherin stirred and curled towards Harry. His eyes opened blearily, making Harry smile.

"Hey you." Harry said softly.

"Hey yourself…" Draco said, his voice thick. Harry smiled slightly and kissed Draco lightly. He giggled when Draco pouted. "Is that all I get?"

"Yes. You need rest." Harry said as he rested his forehead against the taller boys'. Go to sleep, Draco." Harry whispered, closing his eyes. As the blonde drifted, Harry carefully pulled the note Hermione had given him out of his pocket.

_Harry,_

_I need to talk to you about Draco. It's really important. Meet me on the Astronomy tower when Blaise takes over._

_Hermione. _

Harry frowned at the note. He knew everything about Draco did he not? What would Hermione need to tell him? He snuggled closer to the vulnerable boy and breathed deeply. He tried not to think about Cedric. He closed his eyes and thought about Draco instead. But that just turned to what he would do if Draco got killed. He relaxed at the thought of being able to protect Draco all night.

* * *

Harry woke to Blaise shaking his arm

"Wake up! Breakfast starts in a minute." Harry grumbled and rolled over, snuggling into Draco's shoulder. Blaise just sighed.

"Come on Harry, you do this every day. I could always take you off night duty…." Harry's eyes flew open and he rolled off the bed, his quick reactions saving him from falling to the floor.

"I'm up!" He said, rubbing his eyes and using his free hand to find his glasses. Draco sighed from the bed and continued sleeping. Harry smiled as he patted down his pockets to make sure he had everything, before frowning slightly as his fingers brushed against the soft edge of some paper. His mind went back to Hermione and he frowned deeper. Draco would have said something to him if something had been badly wrong, wouldn't he?

"Thanks Blaise." He grinned at the dark haired boy and made sure he looked presentable for the morning, Ron might get suspicious if he looked like he had spent the night in someone's bed. Which he had. He smiled to himself as he slipped out the Hospital wing, making sure he closed the door quietly so he didn't wake up his boyfriend. The words still felt great in his mind. _Boyfriend. _ He looked up as he reached the Astronomy tower stairs, the memory of Draco and meeting him here making his grin spreading across his face again.

"You up here Hermione?!" He shouted, in the vague direction of the footsteps above him.

"I'm up here!" He heard her shout back, her voice sounding… worried? Harry climbed the stairs cautiously. As he reached the top, he saw the familiar sight of Hermione's frizzy hair.

"You wanted to talk?" He mumbled apprehensively.

"Yes…come and sit down." Harry followed her to the steps and sat next to the brunette. When silence filled the already awkward air, Harry spoke.

"So…"

"It's just…Draco didn't want me to tell you but…well…" Hermione lowered her head and looked sheepishly into her hands.

"_Hermione_…"

"Well…Draco said…you know he said his mother brought him food…well…" Hermione trailed off.

"Please Hermione, you have to tell me." Harry pleaded, grabbing her arm.

"She stopped." The girl said quietly. "End of the summer…she stopped…Draco wouldn't tell me why…" Harry noticed the tears falling into Hermione's lap but the anger welling up inside him was too much. He leapt up, enraged and threw his bag at the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE 'STOPPED'? HOW COULD SHE THE EVIL BITCH!"

"Harry…please…_understand_…" Hermione whispered but Harry couldn't hear her over the roar in his ears.

"HOW COULD SHE! SHE WAS THE ONLY HOPE DRACO HAD! FUCKING HELL! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?" Harry picked up a discarded telescope and lobbed it at the wall. There was a crashing sound, followed by glass showering the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up, hands flying to her face.

"WELL IT'S NOT _MY _FAULT! _HE _LOCKED MY BOYFRIEND UP AND _SHE _HAS JUST DISCARDED ANY HOPE HE HAS OF EVER GETTING BETTER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HERMIONE!" Hermione grasped Harry's arm to try and calm him but he pushed her off, sending her crashing down the stairs. He ignored her scream and collapsed to the floor, amidst the glass. Tears were running down the Gryffindor's face, he didn't even notice the glass shredding his hands and legs. He sobbed quietly and didn't realize Hermione was even conscious until she whispered in his ear.

"Harry, you need to get up…" Harry didn't even have the energy to push her away. "Harry…_please…_" Harry curled his hands into fists, the glass digging deeper.

"Leave me _alone_ Hermione." Harry hissed, his jaw clenching. Hermione backed away and Harry shuddered slightly. He heard her pad down the stairs and didn't care where she was going. He rolled over and curled up on his side, not caring about the pain he was putting himself through. Harry let his eyes close and felt the blood trickle up his arms. His salty tears dripped onto the glass, making him cry harder. He didn't even know why.

"Harry…?" a quiet, innocent voice roused him from his dark thoughts. "Harry...it's me…Blaise…" Harry heard footsteps crunching the glass and he curled tighter into a ball. "Harry…you need to get up…Draco wants you…" At the mention of Draco Harry frowned.

"You're meant to be looking after him!" Harry whispered angrily.

"Hermione's there." Harry felt a tentative arm on his shoulder. "Harry…we need to get you to the hospital wing…_now_." Harry frowned. He wasn't hurt. Draco was being looked after. It didn't make sense.

"Why?" He asked bitterly.

"You're losing a lot of blood. I guess you must have smashed a window as well as the telescope." Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. He realised Blaise was right. It must have been when he threw Hermione.

"Hermione!" He gasped.

"She's fine, just a few cuts, come on Harry, Draco wants to see you." Reluctantly, Harry stood up, with Blaise's help of course. Harry winced as he tried to stretch. He saw that his trousers were in tatters and his hands were torn to shreds. "C'mon Harry." Blaise said as he helped the Gryffindor down the steps. Harry was nearing halfway down when his foot slid in some form of liquid. He cried out as he hit the steps and tumbled down. As he hit the bottom, his vision swam, making the room spin.

"Blaise…" He whispered his voice hoarse.

"Harry! I'm coming!" Blaise clattered down the stairs, careful to miss Hermione's blood and knelt beside Harry. "Merlin!" Blaise gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked groggily.

"Your head! I can't stop the bleeding!" Harry felt his body lift into the air but he was already slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

Draco yawned and his hand reached out for Harry's familiar warmth and frowning when he didn't feel it.

"Harry?..." He mumbled, opening an eye. Only to gasp slightly.

"Hermione! What happened?!" He forced himself to sit up and ran his eyes over her, her normally frizzy hair was sticking up, and her hand was clasping a cut on her forearm.

"Nothing." She dismissed, but the tremor in her voice gave her away.

"What happened? Is everyone okay, is Harry okay-"

"Fine! Well, I don't really know… I kind of left after I said... Um… about your mum…" Draco felt worry and anger flare in his chest.

"_Hermione! _I _told _you not to say! He will react really badly…" His voice left off, his mind connecting the thought flying though his head.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione nodded slowly, going to open her mouth but, was interrupted by a shout.

"NURSE!" Draco jumped as Blaise stumbled through the door, worry fluttering in his chest.

"Blaise! Are you oka-" His heart stopped as he saw the inky hair of Harry floating behind Blaise.

"_Harry!" _He shouted, ignoring his leg and running over, as fast as his injured leg would let him.

"Draco, its fine, we need to get him to a Nurse quickly." Draco ignored him, his hand clasping Harry's torn ones. Tears snaked out of his eyes as he saw the state his boyfriend, his lover was in. His trousers where ripped, showing red blood and hundreds of cuts, his arms in a slightly better condition, but only slightly, he could still see tiny shards of glass shining under the lights. He gulped down a sob as his grey eyes swept over his head, messier than it usually was, the whole back of it bleeding, dripping onto the floor below and making part of its way across his forehead, following the pattern his scar made. His eyes where shut and his breathing was shallow, the slight movement of his neck making the glitter-like glass shards sparkle in his hair, like fates cruel way of making the whole situation not as gory as it really was.

"Oh Merlin, Harry-" Draco choked, not letting go of his hand, not even feeling the pain as glass sliced his palm.

"Don't-don't-don't d_o this to me Harry." _ He choked out, feeling Blaise's hand touch him on the wrist. Harry had to go through this every time, every time _he _had nearly died, nearly been killed. He felt like he was drowning, his lungs wouldn't take in the air and it felt like a hand was squeezing his heart, twisting it and ripping it out.

"Draco, you need to breath, come on, for Harry." Blaise whispered, gently putting Harry down on a bed, Madame Pomfrey gently tending for him.

"Blaise, I _can't. Harry_…" Images flashed though his mind, Harry not waking up, his heart not beating, his eyes not opening-

"Draco! Breath!" Blaise ordered, Draco was turning a slight shade of red and looked like he was about to be sick, or pass out.

_HarryHarryHarryHarryHarryHar ryHarryHarryHarryHarryHarryH arryHarry _

"I AM!" He partly shouted, partly tried. He had to be strong for Harry! He wouldn't panic like this…Maybe he would never panic again- No! He would be fine! Draco rested his head on his hands, ignoring everything, everything apart from Harry. He would be fine. Draco lent forward carefully, gently holding a hand which had been bandaged already.

"I am here Harry." He swore, not caring about who was listening, only a slightly shake to his voice at the end to show how he was feeling. "You are going to be completely fine."

"Draco…" A voice whispered from behind him. Blaise's voice. "Draco, c'mon." Blaise tugged at the boy's arm, leading him away from the chaos. Draco gasped with relief when he sat back down, not having realized how much pain he'd been in.

"Draco! what happened!?" Draco's ears picked up on Pansy's voice.

"Not right now Pansy…" Blaise calm voice replied, how could he be calm at a moment like this!? He was ignored and he felt Pansy's reassuring hand on his arm.

"Draco honey? What happened?" Draco shook his head, his mind firmly pushing the images to the back of his mind. He felt the mattress dip as she gently sat down. Her arms wrapped around his shaking body.

"You need to get it out, come on, you can trust me." Draco swallowed, forcing his tears down.

"Blaise….Blaise came in and….And Harry was…." He gave in and buried his head in Pansy's shoulder, not trusting his voice to work anymore.

"Oh Draco…" She sighed, her voice thick with her own tears. She gently rubbed his back and stroked his head.

"Hermione, what happened?" Pansy asked, just noticing the frizzy haired Gryffindor sitting by Harry. Her voice barely above Draco's sobbing. Hermione looked up at Pansy's voice and quietly walked over, her slight limp not going amiss. She sat down the other side of Draco and patted his arm, her eyebrows knitted and her bottom lip going a light shade of red where she was chewing on it.

"You know about Draco's mum?" She began slowly, her voice shaking towards the end. Pansy nodded, feeling a coil of worry stir in the bottom of her stomach.

"Of course, she was really hurt." She peeked down at Draco, he was still oblivious to the conversation they were having over his head. Hermione took a shaky breath before she continued speaking.

"I… Told Harry. And he got a little….angry…." Pansy's breath caught.

"He did _that?" _ She looked down at Draco and felt a surge of protection run though her.

"He must…. Really love him." She finished, Hermione nodded.

"He does. He has been so much happier since he has been going out with Draco. It's like he is a different person." Pansy smiled, noticing the way Draco was breathing was slow. He must have fallen asleep.

"I agree, if it wasn't for Harry." Pansy shook her head, thinking about what could have happened if Harry hadn't had been there over the past year or so.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her curiosity picking up on Pansy's words. Pansy looked up, biting her lip.

"Well, me and Blaise have always been there for Draco but… It was never enough; he _needed _someone to love him, to make him feel better." Pansy took a deep breath to stop the tremor in her voice.

"In third year… In second and third year Draco seriously considered…um…. Killing himself." Hermione gasped and Pansy made herself not cry.

"I can't believe…I really don't know what to say…" Hermione said as she helped move Draco onto the bed.

"Don't worry about it." Pansy said, her voice shaking slightly. They moved to the empty chairs beside the bed as Blaise walked over to them.

"I really should get going; I still have that transfiguration essay to write if that's okay with you two?" The two girls nodded. "See you later." He waved as he walked out the hospital wing. The two girls had been sitting in silence for a quarter of an hour when Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"I've removed the glass and healed his cuts but he'll be a little groggy when he wakes up, Hermione, would you come here so I can take a look at you?" Hermione nodded and stood up.

"Keep an eye on them." Hermione said her voice hoarse.

"I will." Pansy replied, crossing her legs beneath her. When Hermione was gone, Pansy reached over and brushed the tears resting on Draco's cheek. She sighed and kissed his forehead. _He must be feeling awful, seeing someone he loves in a critical condition like that when he's only just recovering himself...Salazar! How must Harry be feeling knowing that someone out there's trying to kill his true love! Knowing that one day he might walk in and find they succeeded. . . What if it was Blaise? . . . _Pansy shook her head, refusing to think about it but images of him lying still . . . eyes open but unseeing . . . cold . . . would not disembark. She curled her hands into fists and screwed her eyes shut tightly. _No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. I will not let that happen . . . But what if one of us is hurt trying to protect Draco . . . That will never happen . . . Will it?_

"Pansy...?" The Slytherin looked up to find Hermione standing over her. "Are you okay?" Pansy nodded. "No you're not, you're shaking . . . Shall I get Blaise?"

"Please." Pansy said, her voice cracking.

"I'll be two minutes." Hermione promised. Pansy tried to control the shaking but it overcame her. Her breathing pace quickened as she panicked.

"No...Please..." She sobbed. She rocked back and forth and squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Pansy! PANSY!" She lifted her head as she her Blaise's voice. "Pansy, what's wrong?" Blaise wrapped his arms round the crying girl and stroked her head. "Ssh Pansy...It's okay..." Pansy sobbed into Blaise's chest while he whispered soothing words in her ear. "Breathe Pansy...ssh...everything will be okay..."

"But it won't will it?" Pansy said sharply, finally regaining control of her sobbing. "What will happen if we don't find Draco's killer? What if one of us is killed trying to protect him?" Blaise looked stunned.

"I...well..." He said weakly.

"Exactly...w-why does this _always _happen t-to us!?" Pansy clutched Blaise as her breathing slipped out of her control again.

* * *

_"Seems your precious mother has deserted you again." Lucius hissed._

_"N-no!" Draco let out a strangled cry. "What did you do to her!?" _

_"You shouldn't ask questions little boy." Lucius said as he kicked his son's shin. "You'll be thanking me one day, Mudblood, one day you'll need all the things I've taught you." Draco winced as his father grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing the boy upwards. "You listen here. If I hear that you've been manipulating anyone else into doing what you want, you'll be facing the Dark Lord. Understand."_

_"Yes sir." Draco said meekly._

_"Good. Now, shall I get the house elves with that fire?" Lucius asked, menacingly._

_"No, please _please _not the fire." Draco choked out as his breathing quickened. _

_"Hmm, are you sure?" Draco was shaking. Lucius let go of his son and stomped out the room. Draco slumped against the wall and sobbed. He'd caused harm to the only person willing and able to help him and now Lucius had an even greater hate for him. _

Draco sat up gasping for air.

"Pansy? Blaise? Harry? Anyone?" Draco sobbed. Vivid images from the nightmare returning to him.

"Draco...? Is that you?"

"Harry! You're okay!"

"Draco, where are you?"

"I'm in the Slytherin common room, where d'you think I am beautiful." Draco said, sarcasm reaching his voice. He heard Harry tut from the other side of the room and laughed.

"I'm coming Draco dear." He said sarcastically.

"Hurry up about it Honey." Draco heard Harry slowly moving across the room.

"Draco, where the _hell _are you?"

"Over here!" Draco laughed again as he heard Harry bump into the end of the bed and swear. "Honestly Harry you really need to be more careful." He teased.

"Shut up Draco." Harry said as he slid in beside Draco.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, nightmares."

"You get them too?" Draco said, surprised.

"Yeah, since Cedric died."

"Oh...What happens in them?"

"I used to just...revisit that graveyard and watch Cedric die but ever since the Dementors I-"

"Dementors?!"

"Yeah, they attacked me and Dudley this summer; I almost got expelled for casting a Patronus."

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me!? You can cast a Patronus?"

"Stop asking so many questions, I'll show you how to sometime."

"You didn't answer my other question." Draco said warningly.

"Well...I was so worried about you...I never really thought about it." Harry grinned sheepishly then yelped when Draco hit him. "What was that for!?"

"You should have told me!"

"Anyway, I always dream of a door."

"A door?" Draco asked, his curiosity returning.

"Yeah, it's really weird. How come you woke up?"

"Nightmare." Draco shuddered.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco said, rolling away from Harry.

"Dracoooooooooo." The Gryffindor moaned trying to get him to turn over.

"Fine." Draco said, rolling back over. "I dreamt when Father told me that Mother had-" Draco's voice cracked as he started shaking. _I will _not _go back there! _

"Ssh Draco, it's okay." Harry said, putting his arms round the Slytherin. "She'll be okay...You know, Sirius says that-"

"Sirius?" Draco asked, lifting his head from Harry's chest, blinking away the tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

"Oh...yeah...I never told you about that?" Harry said weakly.

"Sirius _Black_?" Draco said his eyes wide.

"Yeah he's my God father." Harry snapped, feeling his defences go up at Draco's shocked voice. Draco could tell he had upset him.

"Not in that way." He quickly added, playing with a strand of Harry's hair, the boy's shoulders still tense. Harry just hummed.

"I mean, I have Snape as my God father." Harry grinned, a small chuckle slipping out.

"Fair enough." He smiled, finally relaxing into the blonde's caresses.

"You were saying?..." Draco prompted, giving Harry's hair a soft pull.

"Well... I can't remember now, but it was good okay!" Draco laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I get that." They laid in silence for a little while, Harry feeling his eyes slowly shutting.

"I fucking hate Umbridge." Draco announced suddenly, venom dripping from his voice. Harry opened one eye and looked at his pissed off boyfriend.

"I agree. Umbitch..." Harry muttered sleepily. Feeling Draco's chest vibrate with his laughter.

"The Ministry are a load of... of..."

"Twats?" Harry supplied, filling in Draco's brooding pause.

"Yeah! It's like they don't want us to learn any...OH!" Harry groaned on the inside, Draco has an idea then.

"What?"

"We, well. _You _can set up a... Club!"

"A club?" Harry questioned, curious but feeling wary.

"Yeah! Like, you teach them some spells and stuff! You can do a Patronus right?!"

"Yeah but-"

"Ssh! I am _talking! _And, and, and, teach people to throw off Imperious cruse and and and stuff!" Harry sighed.

"Draco..."

"No Harry, it will be something to keep your mind active and I can watch you be all badman and sexy?..." Harry paused. When he put it like _that. _

"Fine! But only for you."

"Flattered." Draco grinned, pulling Harry closer to him. He moaned as Harry kissed his neck. Softly, he tugged at Harry's hair and slipped his tongue inside the Gryffindor's mouth. Harry's eyelashes tickled Draco's cheek as the Slytherin's wings enveloped around the couple.

"Sexy am I?" Harry asked breathlessly before kissing Draco again. Harry's hand worked its way under Draco's shirt as Draco kissed Harry's neck continuously. Draco slipped his leg between Harry's and smirked as the boy moaned.

"Definitely." Draco said, raising an eyebrow teasingly. Harry inhaled sharply as Draco tugged at his hair, pulling his head back. Draco closed in on Harry again and traced his tongue over Harry's slightly damp lips. He leant forward some more and kissed him, his tongue demanding entrance. He slipped his own hands under Harry's shirt as his tongue explored the Gryffindor's mouth. Harry pulled away for breath and rested his forehead against Draco's. Harry's breath hitched as Draco tentatively kissed a cut on his hand. Draco looked up into the oh-so familiar piercing green eyes and swallowed. Hard.

"I love you Harry." He whispered.

"I love you too Draco. Remember that."

"Always." Draco moved towards Harry and kissed him, but not like before. Softly. Slowly. Soothingly.

* * *

"Draco?" The blonde was curled up with his head resting on Harry's chest. It was midnight, a full twenty four hours since they'd talked about Harry setting up the club. They were destined to be dismissed back to school tomorrow. Neither could sleep.

"Hmm."

"I think we should tell people." That made Draco sit up.

"Harry! Wha-we can't!"

"I meant tell them one of us is gay and then, you know, a while later say the other is and then say we're together. It might make the news easier on everyone."

"No one will pay attention if I say I'm gay though."

"They would if I said it and you agreed." Harry pointed out. Sitting up to face Draco, he soothed the Slytherin with a short soft kiss.

"Fine... Who goes first?"

"Well... I was kinda hoping that..."

"You want me to go first." Draco sighed.

"Well...you don't have to if-"

"No, I've been wanting to for a while but I didn't want to ask incase..." Draco twisted his hands awkwardly in his lap.

"Don't worry Draco. I just..." Harry faltered not being able to find the right words.

"Want to walk down the corridors holding your hand. To be able to sit next to you at breakfast and give you a good morning kiss. To be able to smile and share jokes with you without people getting suspicious. To be able to sit in Gryffindor with you. To be able to sleep in your dorm with you. To be able to do this without people cursing and hexing me whilst shouting that I've given you a love potion or put you under a spell." Draco said as tears started to trickle down his cheeks. He leant forward and kissed Harry. It was a warm, heart melting kiss. Draco moaned. He loved feeling Harry's body so close to his and he wanted to be able to do the same thing over and over whenever he wanted. Draco pulled away just as he started sobbing and collapsed in Harry's arms. His singed wings wrapped around them both, keeping them warm as the covers fell to the floor.

"Should we tell someone, just as a back up or something?" Harry half spoke to himself, holding Draco close.

"Blaise." Draco muttered into Harry's chest.

"What about Pansy and Hermione?" Harry added, resting his head on the blonde's hair. He heard him chuckle.

"Pansy and gossip." Harry nodded, silently agreeing.

"Just Blaise then." He added to his gesture.

"Just Blaise."

* * *

"Draco, I am asking you one more time, are you _sure _you have everything?!" Draco sighed, but smiled as Harry gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes Mother, I have everything!" Draco chuckled; rolling his eyes at Blaise's worrying. Harry nudged his shoulder and Draco remembered what he was supposed to tell him.

" Oh! We have to tell you something." Blaise looked at them both, his eyes narrow.

"Let me guess... You two are dating?" Harry laughed and Draco sighed again.

"Sit!" He commanded, pointing to a spare chair, him and Harry falling onto the bed.

"We have, well, _Harry _has had an idea." Draco started, looking at Harry to continue.

"Oh, right, umm, well. We thought that, if Draco told people he was gay and we left it a while then it would be less of a shock than if we both came out." They both waited silently as Blaise took in the information, he started to nod. "Nice idea. But, Draco, won't your Father?..." He didn't miss the shudder which went though Draco's body.

"Cross that bridge when we come to it. And he won't do anything to me when you, Pansy and Harry are there" Blaise nodded and thought more about their plan.

"I think it will work but, when would you tell people when you two are together?"

"After Harry comes out a couple of months after me, then we wait..."

"Fair enough. Come on. We've spent too much time in here and you _still _need to make up with Ron.

"Fine fine, let's go." Blaise picked up Draco's bag as Harry picked up his.

"Draco... Are you sure your leg will be okay-" Harry was cut off by Draco glaring at him.

"I'm sure otherwise I wouldn't be leaving yet." Draco's frown deepened when Blaise nodded at Harry.

"Draco..." The Gryffindor began.

"What."

"Me and Blaise think that you should have two people with you from now on. It's more dangerous now that you're out in the open." Harry squeezed Draco's hand as the Slytherin felt annoyance rise up inside him. "We just feel that you'd be safer."

"Fine."

* * *

"Draco... What do you think _you _would see in the mirror of erised?" Harry asked, entwining his fingers with the Slytherin's.

"The mirror of what?" Draco asked, brows furrowing. Harry was sitting in the Slytherin boy's dormitories on Draco' s bed. He'd helped Draco carry his stuff back and decided it would be best to steer clear of Ron.

"It shows your heart's desires." Harry said softly.

"I know what it _would_ have been, but I just don't know now." Draco said just as softly.

"What?" Harry said, his voice barely audible.

"You."

"How about now?"

"I don't know anymore. . . Everything is perfect now. Well, nearly." He added after a small pause, feeling Harrys heartbeat speed up. He shifted so his head was on the Gryffindor's chest, feeling peaceful. They laid there for a while, in silence.

"What would you see? In the Mirror of thingly?"

"My parents . . . But that was first year. I've just- Never really known what it's like to, you know, be looked after?"

"Same..." Draco sighed, frowning as Harry moved his head from its comfortable position by propping himself up on his elbow. So he was looking down on him.

"What? Even when you where younger? What about your mum?..." Draco sighed, playing with a bit of Harry's hair which had flopped forward.

"A bit distant, my Father was very against raising me softly, he thought I would be a weak child if I had too much attention. Well, I had Nurses and Tutors, but, it wasn't the same." He shrugged, ignoring the slightly sick look in Harry's eyes.

"What's Your Boggart?" Draco asked quickly, trying to get off the subject of his childhood, it was still painful to think about, even years later. If Harry noticed the deliberate change in conversation he didn't say anything.

"My Boggart? A Dementor. Fear basically." Draco chuckled.

"So you have a fear of fear? How very Gryffindor of you." Harry smiled back, kissing the blondes nose lightly.

"What about you?" Harry asked back, Draco stiffened, he really should have seen this coming.

"My Father." He said, a little too quickly, Harrys dazzling eyes narrowed picking up on the lie.

"And the real one?" Harry pushed, Draco cursed silently.

"Fire." He mumbled, casting his eyes down from Harrys searching ones.

"Fire? Why?.." Draco gulped, feeling a familiar tightening in his chest.

"Um... Because of... Reasons..." Draco gulped, willing himself not to start crying.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Harry shifted so he was looking down into Draco's eyes.

"Oh... Um.. It's nothing really. Just a stupid thing." Draco forced out, between clenched teeth.

"Draco..." Harry said, softly cupping Draco's cheek.

"Please don't do this." Draco said; his voice hoarse. He could feel the tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"You might feel better if you tell me." Harry started as Draco leaned in and kissed him. "Err. . . Draco?" Draco looked up, his eyes pleading with Harry's. "Draco tell me."

"M-my father he... I can't Harry, I just _can't_." Draco could feel the tears now threatening to spill over. His wings curled around him.

"Draco please, _please, _tell me." Draco knew Harry would never let it go.

"Fine, w-when I was s-seven . . . My father, well, he . . . he decided to burn my toys. He-he made me stand there and . . . and . . . he made me . . ." Draco broke down and his wings wrapped tightly round him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-" Harry gushed.

"H-H-Harry, i-it d-d-doesn't m-m-m-matter." Draco sobbed. The Gryffindor wrapped his arms round the Slytherin, rocking slightly from side to side.

* * *

"Look, this wasn't my idea, but _you _were the ones that turned up and I'm just trying to help. I'm not some 'Whiz Kid' everyone thinks I am but yes, I _can _cast a corporeal Patronus and yes I _can _teach you things that Umbitch can't and _yes _I _do _trust Draco when he says he's a spy for our side. If anyone has a problem with that they can leave now." Harry pointed towards the door. It had been four days since Draco's melt down and just after that, the Slytherin had told Ron and Hermione about his idea. There were quite a few Slytherin's consisting of, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Milly and a few younger ones. Nobody moved.

"Fine. Now, if all of you would like to sign this to say you are part of the DA..." Draco began. People started shuffling forward to sign the contract. Harry nodded to Draco in thanks and Draco winked back smirking, tipping his hip as he swaggered to the contract. Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him as he bent to sign it and his smirk grew. Harry walked over and put his hand on Draco's arm.

"Meet me in the toilets after everyone has gone." Harry murmured.

"Yes ma'am." Draco lowered his voice seductively, making Harry squirm. "See you later, Potter." The Slytherin winked again as the inky haired boy skipped away, holding his crotch. As soon as Draco was done, he followed Harry to the toilets.

* * *

"Dray?" Harry called, poking his head round the door, looking for his Blonde boyfriend, anticipation coursing though his body. He stepped in fully and shut the door behind him, trying not to make too much noise. He didn't notice the blonde until he slipped his long arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.  
"Hello." Draco purred, smirking into Harry's neck, kissing him lightly and feeling every shiver coming off Harry's body. There was... quite a lot. He felt Harry's shoulders relax and slump into his chest.  
"Hello." Harry grinned back, turning and feeling weak at the look in Draco's eyes, it made him look beautiful. As always. Draco grinned Impishly before moving forward and gently kissing Harry on the mouth, his teeth skimming The Gryffindor's lips, he responded greedily, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and tipping his head back, allowing Draco's tongue to enter, moaning as he did so. Leaving a lingering taste in his mouth, sweet? Harry moaned and bit Draco's lip, pulling in down and biting it gently, smiling as Draco's breath hitched in his mouth. Harry let his hands run up Draco's slim body, pressing his palms gently on the way up his neck and tangled his hands in Draco's annoyingly prefect hair. Harry moaned as Draco's nails ghosted his spine, lightly tracing shapes onto his skin as he exploded the blonde's mouth. He tasted... Fruity? Like apples, he explored further, letting his teeth gently rubbing Draco's lip, making the taller boy shiver. Harry felt Draco's hands move from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck, tipping his head forward to gain for entrance for Draco's curious mouth, the Slytherin smirked against Harry's lips as the boy's moan vibrated though his body. Instinctively making him push his hips against the Gryffindor's, feeling Harry's hands tighten on his waist momentarily before melting against him. Draco pulled back slightly to catch his breath, his forehead resting on the raven haired, his cinnamon taste still clinging to his teeth and lips.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Dray." Harry sighed. "When …. When are you telling people?" Harry shifted so he was looking up at the Slytherin.

"Ohh…I dunno… Tomorrows a good a day as any?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow for approval. Harry nodded.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA I promise we'll put the next chapter on soon THANKS XOXOXOX**


	10. Dreams, Ink and Patronus

**Year Five Part Three. **

**WE WILL PUT MORE ON SOOOOOOOOON. I PROMISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. XOXOXOXOXOXOX Probs not and soz about the delay but pleaseeeeeee check out our other fanfics and reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ~ Draco**

"Right. Well... We should start with the basics. A simple disarming spell can go a long way in the face of an opponent. You have to start with-" A huge uproar cut the Gryffindor off. It was their first meeting and his hands were shaking. Having Draco there calmed him slightly though, even if the Slytherin was just as nervous. He was announcing he was gay at the end of the session. Harry still didn't know whether to nod or pretend he didn't know.

"QUIET!" Roared the Slytherin. Everyone turned to look at him. "Harry fought of the _Dark Lord _with that spell, it connected and held off _the Killing Curse_." Harry nodded at the audience.

"Oh guys. One other rule. We call _Voldemort_ by his name here, okay?" Everyone nodded hesitantly. "Now, I want you to practise disarming each other, try to make the spell as _powerful _as you possibly can. Okay pair off and... Practise." Harry watched as Draco walked over to him.

"That was great. You were really good!"

"Hmm. You don't have a partner." Harry said.

"Ob…viously."

"Very Snape-ish. Here, go with me, I need someone to practise on." Harry teased.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco aimed his wand at Harry and watched as his boyfriend flew backwards.

"Hey!" Harry stood up and brushed himself down.

"Want me to do that for you Potter?" Draco smirked as he walked over to the Gryffindor.

"Dray! Not here!" Harry's eyes widened.

"I was joking you pleb. Your turn."

"I don't want to practise on you. I might hurt you and I really don't want that. Plus your wings are still fragile from the burns." Draco's jaw clenched as he revisited the memory.

"Harry, you need to practise it too. If it makes you feel better I'll put my shields up and you can see if the spell works through them, it'll be weaker through the shields. And you really should start teaching people to do non-verbal spells, that would really help. I mean, I know we learn them next year but if the Dark Lord… If _Voldemort _decided to attack, we would be marginally prepared." Harry's eyebrows rose.

"I don't even know _how _to do a non-verbal spell! C'mon, on three. One. Two. Three! Expelliarmus!" Draco flew backwards.

"DRAY!" Harry ran over to the lifeless figure. "Godric, Dray, I'm so sorry. I thought you were gonna cast your shields." He sank to his knees and put his hand on Draco's forehead. "Jeez, I'm so so sorry Dray."

"HAHAHA I CAN'T_ BELIEVE_ YOU FELL FOR IT!" Draco laughed as he sat up.

"Dracooooo." Harry moaned, leaning back on his heels as the Slytherin stood up.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist and for your information, I _did _cast a shield."

"I didn't hear you?" Harry said as Draco helped him up, he felt the familiar tingle running up his arm.

"Think Harry, think."

"But I didn't hear you, I don't see what that's got to do with anything, all we were talking about was non-verbal… Oh…. Wait! You can cast _non-verbal _spells?!"

"Yeah…" Draco said awkwardly.

"WHAT? HOW?!"

"Harry, you're shouting, and hurting my arm…" Harry let his vice-like grip fall.

"Sorry, but please tell me how." Draco led Harry to the corner.

"When I was twelve, before the wings… Father… He cast spells on me but he still let me have my wand. The only problem was that he could hear what I was saying and knew how to block it. So I taught myself." Draco shrugged.

"Wow… Jesus…"

"Who's he?"

"Muggle 'son of God'. He was pretty legit."

"Oh… Okay… Of course. I should have known."

"C'mon, let's get on with it." The two boys walked back over to the centre of the room and walked round, giving people tips on how to make the spell stronger.

"Just aim your wand at their heart, Cho." Harry said, closing his hand around hers on her wand. "Like this."

"Thanks Harry." She said, her mouth uncomfortably close to his. Draco shifted uncomfortably as he felt jealousy rise up inside him. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled, aiming her wand at some Ravenclaw who was currently partnering her.

"Excellent Cho!" Harry said as the Ravenclaw flew backwards. Harry walked on to the next pair as Draco caught up with him.

"I'm nervous Harry."

"Don't be, I'll be there." Harry was just as nervous.

"But what if they hex me?"

"I'll be in the way if they do, don't worry about it." Harry turned and caught the scared look in Draco's eyes. "Oh Dray…" Harry's arm were itching to curl round Draco and reassure him that everything would be okay but he knew he couldn't. Not here. Not now.

"It's okay, I'm okay, I'll be okay, don't worry." Draco looked up. Harry had his jaw clenched. "I love you Harry." The Slytherin whispered.

"I love you too Dray." Harry whispered back, his muscles finally relaxing. "C'mon, we should be ending the session soon. People need to get back."

"Okay. EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Draco shouted and gestured to Harry when everyone was quiet.

"Right, well…umm… Well done everyone, you all did well today… I don't know when the next meeting will be but we'll tell you in time for it so…yeah."

"Ummm….guys…I have something to tell everyone." Draco felt his pulse rate elevate. Harry nudged him with his elbow. "I'm... Well... I thought I should just be honest with you now rather than later so... oh Salazar, here goes... I'm gay."

"PERTRIFICUS TOTALLUS!" Ron shouted through the crowd. Draco's brain whirled as Harry jumped in front of him.

"Finite." Hermione said, aiming her wand at the now rigid Harry.

"Why the _hell_ did you do that?" Ron hissed at the inky haired boy.

"Why the _hell _did _you _try and hex him?! At least he _told _us!" Harry hissed back.

"Harry it's-" Draco started.

"NO IT IS BLOODY WELL _NOT _OKAY DRAY! HE TRIED TO HEX YOU WHEN YOU WERE JUST BEING HONEST!" Draco's ears rung in the awkward silence that filled the air. _Shit. He used my nickname. No one calls me that. Not even my closest friends. _

"Where did that nickname come from Harry?!" Ron hissed menacingly.

"I...umm...I...uhhh..."

"Does it matter where it came from _Weasley_?" Draco drawled. Ron turned to Harry.

"Whose side are you on Harry?" The Gryffindor hissed. Harry moved to stand next to Draco, so close their hands touched. Draco breathed deep breaths and resisted the urge to slide his fingers between the shorter boys'.

"I'm on Draco's side." He raised his voice slightly.

"BU-HAR-YOU-I-WHA-HO-WHY... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Ron lunged for Harry's neck. _I need to do something. I need to do something now! _Draco rugby tackled (although he didn't know it) at Ron. "GET. OFF. ME. GAY BOY!" Ron screamed as he ripped at Draco's wing. The Slytherin fell to the floor screaming in agony. His vision blurred and the room spun around him.

"Harry." He whimpered.

"I'm here Dray, don't worry." Draco felt someone's hand slide into his and squeeze it. "Stay with me Draco...c'mon...stay with me." Draco fought the invading blackness trying to overcome him. "C'mon Dray...Stay with me... Dray... _please_." Draco closed his eyes slightly to fight the nausea and felt Harry's hand tightening round his own. "Draco! DRACO!" Harry's voice was distant and the Slytherin could only just feel Harry's hands shaking him. Draco took a deep breath and focused on Harry's voice. Pain was clouding his every sense but he didn't want to end up in the hospital wing again. "Dray... Please... _Please _... Just think... umm focus on my voice?" The Gryffindor was getting louder and less distant. _I suppose that's a good thing. _"Dray!... Draco!" The Slytherin could feel Harry's hand shaking in his. Slowly, Draco opened his eyes. The room was still spinning.

"Harry..." He whimpered again.

"Draco!" Harry leaned back on his heels and closed his eyes for a second before opening them and focusing on Draco. "How's it feel?" He asked softly.

"Not as bad as the fire but I think it reopened some of the wounds." Draco said, his speech slurred. At least the room was slowing down.

"Yeah, Hermione's trying to fix it." Draco nodded slightly and proceeded to lie completely still. After a while it occurred to him that Harry was still holding his hand.

"Harry... You're holding my hand." He said, using the chat in the corners of the room for cover.

"Oh yeah, no one can see though, the angles are all wrong."

"What happened to Ron?"

"Full body bind and Blaise is guarding him, along with some other Gryffindor's who thought what he did was wrong. Some people have left but some wanted to see how badly you were hurt. We've also made a treaty not to talk to Ron for the rest of the week."

"And who's gonna stick to that?" Draco said sarcastically, wincing as his wing twitched slightly.

"Everyone. Everyone thinks what he did was wrong." Draco nodded slightly and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening. No one was talking to Ron. _Everyone _knew he was gay. And _he was holding his boyfriend's hand out in the open! _"Dray?...You okay?..." Harry asked hesitantly.

"Uh huh..." Draco screwed up his face in pain once again as a searing hot heat enveloped his wing.

"_Harry_!" He whimpered, tightening his grip on the Gryffindor's hand.

"It's okay Dray, she's nearly done..." Harry said, stroking the back of Draco's hand with his thumb.

"_It hurts so much_..." Draco whimpered through laboured breaths. He breathed in sharply as more pain hit his wing. Then it was gone. All of it. All the pain had gone.

"Dray... It's done... Hermione did it..."

"I know." Draco whispered back. Carefully, and with Harry's help he stood up. "Thanks Hermione." He said, smiling shyly.

"No problem Draco." Draco nodded to Harry when he was balanced. He shivered as Harry removed his arm and the cold draft filtered through his shirt.

"C'mon, we should be getting back or Umbitch will give us all detention, oh and Draco, I'm coming with you to your detention tomorrow."

"Are you sure Harry?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Fine." Draco wobbled as he moved his wing and felt the warm pressure of Harry's hand on his elbow. Draco shuddered as he fought of the feeling to kiss Harry then and there. "Guys! Dray's okay, you should all probably get back now... Oh and remember our deal!" Harry shouted over the noise. Slowly, the crowd made their way out the two exits and there was only Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy left. "It's alright guys. I'll take Draco back. Hermione, _do not _talk to Ron okay?" The bushy haired Gryffindor nodded sheepishly.

"See you later Draco." Pansy waved as she left, hand in hand with Blaise. As soon as the door was firmly closed behind them, Harry collapsed in to Draco's arms.

"Harry?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Sorry... That was about the most stressful thing that's ever happened." Harry snaked his arms round the Slytherin's waist and looked up.

"You were great Harry." Draco leaned in and kissed Harry softly. He was so tired. "Love you Harry..." He said sleepily.

"Love you too Dray..." Harry yawned. "We should get back before we fall asleep."

"Can't we just stay here?" Draco slurred his words again.

"No. You _are _going back to Slytherin." The Gryffindor pulled away from the taller boy and looped one arm round his waist, the other pulling Draco's arm over his shoulder and holding onto it.

"Thanks." The blonde boys' word was thick.

"C'mon Dray..." Slowly they made their way to the door. Draco's eyelids drooped heavily as Harry kicked it open and he struggled to stay awake.

"Harry...Imma fall 'sleep." Draco murmured. Harry sighed and continued walking. As they walked down the corridor, Harry realised how far he had to go and turned back.

"Where we goin'?"

"Back to the Room of Requirement, I can make it into a room for us..." Draco nodded wearily as Harry walked past the door three times. As soon as it had formed into what he wanted, he picked Draco up and staggered in. Inside he found the room dimly lit by sweet smelling candles, to the side there was a double bed for the both of them and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He carefully set Draco (who was trying not to fall asleep) down and curled up next to him, the need for sleep clouding his head.

* * *

_"I love you Harry..." _

_"I love you too Dray..." Harry said, pushing Draco against the wall, being careful of his wings. The Gryffindor rested his head against Draco's collarbone and breathed deeply. "Dray... I have to go, you know wha-"_

_"What Ron's like. Yeah go." Draco kissed Harry softly before the inky haired boy leapt down the stairs. Harry knew he was grinning like an idiot but didn't care. _I wonder where Ron is. _Immediately he remembered the Marauders map in his pocket. He pulled that out along with his wand and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting against the bottom of the Astronomy tower. As he made his way down, he thought about what he had with Draco. The Slytherin constantly helped him with his homework, he was amazing at kissing, and he was always strong for Harry._

_"Hey Harry!" Ron said. _

_"Hey." Harry replied as he sat down. "Whatcha up to?" _

_"Not much..." Hermione said as she gave Harry a knowing look._

_"Well, considering Hermione won't..." Ron trailed off and looked up. "MOVE!" He cried. Harry crawled to the side and looked towards the sky. What he saw made his heart stop. The billowing wings of Draco Malfoy were shielding him from view but Harry knew._

_"DRACO!" He screamed. _No, this can't be happening, it just can't. I refuse to lose Draco now. _But as Harry watched Draco's body twist and turn in the air. He knew the inevitable was going to happen. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. This can't happen. It's not happening. _Harry heard a thump to his right. Draco... He opened his eyes and looked over slowly at his boyfriend's body. His _soul mates _body. Lifeless. On the floor. In front of him. Dead._

_"Dray..." Harry whimpered, slipping his hand into the blonde boys'. "Dray... Please... Not now... I need you... _Please_." Harry could only feel the emptiness enclosing his heart. Not Hermione shaking him. He could only hear the sound of his beating heart. Not Ron shouting. He could only see Draco. Not Pansy crying in the background..._

* * *

Harry gasped in gulps of air as his eyes snapped open. He sat up and realised he was crying. He didn't have the energy to stop it. He rested his head on his knees.

"...'arry...?" Draco said sleepily.

"D-D-Dra-Draco!" Harry launched himself at the blonde. The dream had felt so real. _More like a nightmare. _

"Harry! What's wrong?!" Draco wrapped his arms round the Gryffindor's waist.

"N-n-ni-night-nightm-nightmare." Harry sobbed in to Draco's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"You-you d-di-died." Harry was getting his sobs under control now. "You fell o-off the Astro-Astrono-Astronomy t-tower." Harry breathed deeply.

"Oh." Harry shook his head and buried it deeper in Draco's shoulder. "Ssh Harry... It's okay...ssh..." Harry felt Draco rocking them from side to side and relaxed into the Slytherin's hold. "Ssh Harry... Don't worry... I'm here now..."

"S-sorry D-Dray..." Harry pulled out of Draco's grip and closed his eyes. "It just felt...so-so _real_. When I woke up... I didn't know whether it had happened or-or not..."

"Hey... Harry...We know it didn't... It was just a horrible nightmare..."

"Dray, you don't understand, sometimes... Sometimes I see Voldemort's intentions..."

"B-but how would he 'throw me off the Astronomy tower' anyway? And why would he want to?" Harry shook his head.

"He still might... You know what he's like..."

"No. I don't know what 'he's' like. So tell me Harry. For the love of Merlin tell me." Draco snapped sharply. Harry felt slightly hurt but he realised he may have overreacted.

"You know something Malfoy," Harry ignored the shudder that went through Draco at the mention of his surname. "If you'd had a nightmare like that and reacted like _I _just did, I wouldn't act like that." The Gryffindor snapped back, standing up.

"Well sod you Potter." Draco said, burrowing back under the covers. Harry kicked the bed, annoyed at everything. He walked to the door and pulled it open, slamming it behind him. The Gryffindor stormed down the dimly lit corridor and finally realised it was the middle of the night. He stopped a little away from the Room of Requirement. He still needed to look out for Draco's killer. And he kicked the wall. _I have to go talk to him. I can't just leave. But if I go back he'll probably shout at me. But I can't leave him... Like I did on the Astronomy tower... _Harry spun on his heel and turned back towards the Room of Requirement. _Bloody hell. I can't believe I'm doing this. Motherlicking pickles. _Harry walked past the door three times and entered.

"Dray...?"

"What do you want Harry?" Draco sounded irritated and upset.

"I'm sorry Dray...I shouldn't have said that...I just...I don't want to lose you..." Harry hesitantly walked over to the bed but stopped when Draco poked his head out.

"I'm sorry too Harry... I just want everything the same as it was...to stop talking about Voldemort all the time." Harry slid in next to Draco.

"I...I know...To be honest...it didn't really feel like a Voldemort-dream so yeah...I was out of order." His hand found the Slytherin's under the duvet.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Dray..." Harry rolled onto his side as Draco did the same. He rested his forehead against the blonde's and entwined their fingers. That's how they slept.

* * *

Harry moaned and stretched his arm.

"'raco...?" Harry opened his eyes slowly getting accustomed to the light. "Draco?" Harry peered over at the still sleeping boy and shrugged. He nestled back down before he realised they had to get back to their dorms. "Motherlicking hell... Draco... DRACO!" Harry sat up and shook Draco.

"Hmm?" Draco said, opening his eyes. "Salazar... What's the time?"

"No idea, we should probably get back."

"Wait... _Tempus_..." Draco's eyes widened as he saw what the time was. It was ten o'clock.

"_Bloody Motherlicking shite on a flying carpet_." Harry cursed as he jumped out of the bed, slipping his shoes on. He noticed Draco hopping, using his wings for balance, out of the corner of his eye but was concentrating too hard on his laces to help.

"Harry wait! We need an excuse!" Draco said as he hopped after Harry who was walking towards the door. Draco yelped as he crashed into Harry who had come to a sudden stop.

"You're right... But what could we say?!" Harry noticed Draco had started to pace. _Sexily... _Harry shook his head. They needed an excuse. "What if I tell the truth? Not the whole truth but most of it." Draco mused over that for a while before nodding.

"It'll have to do." Harry nodded and closed his eyes as a headache hit him. _Jesus Motherlicking Christ on a broom. _He felt Draco slip his hand into his own and squeeze it briefly.

"Harry...?" Draco asked quietly.

"Headache." Harry opened his eyes and saw the look on Draco's face. "It's not to do with my scar, don't worry." Draco nodded but the worry etched on his face didn't leave. "C'mon Dray...let's go." Harry sighed inwardly as the throbbing pain behind his eyes got progressively worse. He felt Draco's hand tighten around his as they left the room.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor first. We both have Defence against the Dark Arts so that doesn't matter... Harry...?"

"Sorry... Slytherin, it's closer and yeah." Harry clenched his jaw but then decided that would make the headache worse.

"Okay..." They walked down the stairs and rounded the corner, still holding hands. Harry continued to breathe deeply, trying to get rid of the threatening migraine. "You should go to Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure she has something that will help..." The Slytherin said softly.

"Never works..." Harry murmured, coming to a stop and resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "Hey... What's wrong...?" Draco let go of Harry's hand and wrapped his arms round the Gryffindor, his wings curling round them.

"I don't know... But there's something..." Harry shook his head and buried it deeper into Draco's shoulder.

"Come on, we need to get to Umbitch's lesson." Draco lightly kissed Harry and resumed the position of holding his hand, the familiar warm tingles running up Harry's arm.

"_Viridi anguis_." Draco whispered when they reached Slytherin. As Harry stepped inside his vision blurred momentarily like it usually did when he got migraines. He sat on the leather sofa as he waited for Draco to come back and closed his eyes. Harry was drifting off when he felt Draco's hand on his forehead.

"Okay...?" Draco asked softly. Harry nodded slightly, eyes still closed. "Come on, let's go to Gryffindor." Draco said, not believing Harry's nod. Harry opened his eyes and stood up. Draco caught his elbow as he lost his balance.

"Thanks Dray..." His voice unbelievably quiet.

"I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." Draco stated. "After we've been to Gryffindor."

"She can't do anything." Harry said, no defiance in his voice.

"C'mon." Draco slid his arm round the Gryffindor's waist. Harry resisted for a moment, then relaxed into Draco.

"Thanks..." He mumbled. The red hot pain at the back of his eyes became scarily worse and Harry admitted to himself that he'd never had it this bad. His heap spun and from a distance he was aware of Draco picking him up. _It hurts so much._ Harry shivered and curled up in Draco's arms.

"Harry... I don't know what the password is." Draco said softly, although his voice cut through to Harry.

"_Fortitude." _Harry whispered. Draco started walking again. Harry was dimly aware of being put down. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

"Harry...It's getting worse isn't it?"

"Uh huh... Dray...thanks..." Harry's breathing had become shallow and quick. He felt Draco pick him up and carry him out of Gryffindor. Suddenly, he felt the air swirling around him and sighed. Draco must be flying again.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry heard Draco shout. _We must be in the hospital wing. _

"Oh... Draco dear...do be careful...that's it...slowly now..." Harry realised the voices were sounding further and further away. And the black nothingness eluded him.

* * *

Draco set Harry down and kissed his head, before grabbing the Gryffindor's invisibility clock and throwing it over himself. He sprinted down the corridors and stopped just outside the DADA classroom. He pulled of the cloak and stuffed it in his bag before quietly opening the door and stepping inside.

"Where have you been Mr Malfoy." Draco winced. Partly at the use of his surname and partly at her high-pitched, sickly-sweet voice.

"I was in the hospital wing."

"'I was in the hospital wing' Miss."

"_I was in the hospital wing. Miss." _He mimicked.

"Sit down Mr Malfoy." Draco mock saluted and slipped in beside Blaise.

"Where were you last night?" He demanded.

"Fell asleep in the Room if Requirement."

"Oh... Where's Harry?"

"Got a really bad headache and passed out just as I got him to the hospital wing."

"Is he okay?!"

"I think so ... At least he said it wasn't his scar..."

"Oh Draco... You two... So many injuries."

"Do-"

"MISTER MALFOY, YOU _WILL _LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING. HARRY POTTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Draco cringed as he saw Harry wince. _Whatever Madam Pomfrey gave him must have helped. _Draco's wings lifted a little at that thought as he nodded worriedly at Harry.

"I had a really bad headache miss; I was at the hospital wing." _Motherlicking deluminators! I should have known he'd use that excuse. _

"Did you see Mr Malfoy there?" She demanded.

"As a matter of fact I did Miss, his wings needed tending to."

"Fine sit down Mr Potter." Harry looked around the room and realised with horror that the only spare seat was next to Ron. Draco watched as Harry grabbed the chair and carried it over to where the Slytherin was sitting.

"What is wrong with Mr Weasley, Potter?"

"We had an argument, I don't want to talk to him."

"About _what _Mr Potter?"

"Draco."

"And what about 'Draco'?"

"Well..." Harry looked uneasily at the Slytherin and Draco nodded. "He... DracosaidhewasgayandRontried tohexhim."

"Very well Mr Potter." An evil smile was spreading across her face. Draco closed his eyes momentarily and then looked at Harry, raising his eyebrows. Harry shook his head. The Slytherin grabbed his quill and a spare bit of parchment.

_Meet me in the room of Requirement 'somewhere to talk' at lunch?_

**_Okay._**

Draco put his quill down and continued to stare inquisitively at Harry.

"For homework, I want you to read pages one to fifty and write a four foot essay for Friday." Umbitch stated. Harry's jaw dropped.

"But we have Quidditch practice tonight and that only leaves me tomorrow to do it." He hissed.

"I'll help..." Draco whispered.

"If you say ONE. MORE. WORD. Harry Potter. I _will _have you write double." Umbitch threatened. Draco's eyes widened. _Eight foot! Merlin on a Motherlicking broom!_ Draco shook his head at Harry, indicating that he should not talk.

"Now. Turn to page three, I want you to answer all the questions on that page and the pages four, five, six, seven and eight. You have ten minutes." Draco shook his head, Ten minutes to do about a million Motherlicking questions! It wasn't possible. Draco moved over slightly so his leg was resting against the Gryffindor's and turned to page three. Draco looked at the questions and closed his eyes. _Ten Motherlicking questions. _

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, I expect to see you at nine in my office for your detentions." Draco moaned inwardly. _Why!? Stupid, annoying, self centred, ridiculous, ugly, toady woman. _He felt Harry nudge his foot with his leg, he looked up as if he had been in a daze. He frowned and Harry nodded towards his parchment, he had scribbled a hole into the white surface. _Fucking hell. _Draco reached to get a new piece, his knuckles brushing against Harry's. The familiar tingle of heat made its way up Draco's arm and the Slytherin sighed. It was going to be a long lesson.

"PAGE THREE MISTER MALFOY! AND STOP CARESSING MISTER POTTER'S ARM." Draco's eyes widened momentarily as he realised that his hand was on Harry's arm.

"Sorry." Harry nodded in thanks as he winked at Draco. It was his way of saying he would sort everything out. Draco nodded back. He picked up the parchment and opened the book at page three.

**Q1. What are the effects of '****_Stupefy'_****?**

_Oh Merlin. Really?_ He looked up and nearly exploded with laughter as he saw the look on Harry's face. The Slytherin nudged the inky haired boy with his wing. Harry looked up and shook his head at Draco, a look of disbelief on his face. Draco chuckled silently; the look on Harrys face was priceless. He tapped his quill on the table and looked round, feeling bored. He had finished page six, and page eight he could finish a bit later on, they still had two minutes left. He tore a tiny bit of his parchment off and rolled it into a ball, before looking up. Umbitch was marking some work on her desk and was looking down. Grinning he flicked the paper at Harry, smirking as it hit him on the forehead. Harry looked up and glared at Draco, a smile tugging on his lips. Draco grinned back innocently and stuck his tongue out, Harry's grin turned slightly evil as he quickly dipped his finger in his ink pot and flicked it at Draco. He ducked and frowned as his wings had some spots of black on them. Harry gaped in mock horror and flicked more as Draco turned to look at him. Draco ducked and fought off the urge to laugh. He caught Harry's ink stained hand in his and gripped it tightly, grinning evilly. He picked up the ink pot and threw it at Harry, staining his shirt blue. He laughed quietly as Harry looked up and raised his eyebrows. _This. Is. War. _Draco raised his in return and hit Harry gently with his wing but Harry had already turned away. The inky haired boy grabbed the spare ink pot from his bag and opened it. He turned towards Draco who was doing all he could not to laugh. His eyes widened as Harry threw the pot towards him. The ink thoroughly splattered him. Draco shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"HARRY POTTER! DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT MY CLASS! OUTSIDE NOW! I WILL DEAL WITH THE BOTH OF YOU LATER." Umbridge screamed. The couple stood up and walked outside, heads high. As soon as the door had clicked closed behind them, Draco burst out laughing. Harry had soon joined him and the Slytherin doubled up.

"Can't… Breathe…" He said, wiping his eyes. He looked at Harry who had already recovered. "What do you think she'll do?" Draco asked, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Put us in detention for the rest of our lives." Harry grinned back. Draco stepped closer and snaked his arms round Harry's waist. Harry twined his hands in to Draco's hair, smiling as the taller boy leant forward, his arms wrapping round his waist. Draco's mouth met his, The Gryffindors breath hitching as Draco tipped his head back. Harry moved his hands to Draco's hip bones, pressing down on them lightly, feeling smug as the blonde groaned into his mouth, making him smirk in return. The need for the inky haired boy heightened as he pushed him against the rough stone wall, Harry's hand moving down and slipping under his shirt, his short nails leaving trails of fire in their wake, making Draco pull back slightly, lowering his head and kissing Harrys neck, grinning as the shorter boy gasped, pushing the blonde's head back up again and eagerly crushing their lips back together again, his tongue being rewarded with Draco's distinct taste. The Slytherin ignored the dampness of Harry's ink stained shirt and pulled then closer together, their chest flush against each other, feeling Harry's teeth skim his bottom lip as he lent in closer still, his hands moving up and cupping Harry's face.

"Well, well, well, what _do _we have here?" Draco pulled back in horror as Umbridge stepped into view.

"Shit…" Harry muttered under his breath.

"I'm assuming that you both will, from now on, do as I say and answer my questions to the full extent of your knowledge." They both nodded meekly. "Good. You will have ten weeks of double detention every night. Go back inside." They parted completely and walked solemnly back into the classroom.

* * *

"You will both write lines. Draco you will continue with 'I must not fly around in lessons' and Harry you will write 'I will not tell lies'." They both nodded and picked up the quills. As Harry began to write he suppressed a gasp. There was a searing pain in his hand already. He could only imagine what pain Draco must be going through. His cut was bleeding already. Harry grit his teeth and continued writing. Evil motherlicking frog lady couldn't keep him there forever. She couldn't control him. He carried on writing and moved slowly closer to Draco. His calf was resting against Draco's and he sighed. He continued to write for what must have been hours but refused the cloth Umbridge offered as his blood stained her pink tablecloth. When they were finally free Harry waited until they were outside to stretch his hand. He grunted in pain.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Draco said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Draco kissed the top of Harry's head before walking down the stairs. Harry felt slightly hurt.

"C'mon Harry... I want to show you off to the Slytherin's." Draco said turning around.

"I'll do you proud." Harry said, smirking. He swaggered towards Draco and held his hand. "Let's get away from Umbitch." He said before they descended down the stairs together. They made their way to the Slytherin common room separately so they didn't draw attention to themselves. As Harry entered, he realised he was in a really irritable mood. Harry crashed out on the Slytherin common room sofa, to the annoyance on Pansy, who quickly moved her feet so they weren't crushed. Blaise grinned at his girlfriend's angry face and fell beside him.

"When's the next DA meeting Harry?" He asked, his loud whisper catching the attention of Draco, who was helping a first year across the room.

"Oh shit. I told everyone is was tonight and what did I do? I fucking forgot!" Harry said leaping up.

"Harry calm down Hermione probably has it under control. We'll just go up now okay?" Draco said rubbing Harry's arms. Harry nodded. He kissed Draco quickly then turned towards the door. They bounded up the stairs to the Room of Requirement. Harry walked past three times and the four of them entered. The Gryffindor just about remembered to let go of Draco's hand. He rubbed his eye.

"Sorry we're late, detention." He said. But no one heard him. The whole room was practising curses and jinxes. Harry shrugged at Draco and they walked over to Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" He shouted.

"HARRY?" She shouted back. "THERE YOU ARE, RON'S NOT HERE, HE'LL GET OVER IT THOUGH." She said. Harry nodded.

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" Everyone stopped. Harry continued speaking. "Right, well… It looks like you've got that down to a T so… We'll start on the Patronus charm." He looked at their stunned faces. "What you need to do is think of a really happy memory and then say 'Expecto Patronum.' Like this." Harry raised his wand. _"Expecto Patronum." _A silver stag appeared and pranced around the room. Draco just stood there, mesmerised. As the stag faded, everyone started clapping. Harry watched Draco closely as his wings spread and stood proud.

"So… Yeah… That's all you have to do." Harry said. He nodded at the crowd and sent them on their way. Harry turned to Draco.

"C'mon then Draco. Think of something… _happy…_But don't let me put you off." Harry said smirking.

* * *

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. _A happy memory… A happy memory… _Harry's face flashed through his head and he thought back to when he first kissed him. Draco smiled.

_"Harry, I think…I think…Harry, I love you." Draco said, daring a glance up._

_"I love you too." Harry choked as he moved towards the blonde. Draco felt a tear streak down his face, then another, and another as he moved towards the Gryffindor. He slipped his hands round Harry's waist as Harry reached up and snaked his hands behind Draco's neck. _

_"Harry…" Draco whimpered. His lips closed in on the Gryffindor's and Draco's wings lifted as Harry's lips connected with his own. Draco had imagined this moment forever and it was as perfect if not more so than he had envisioned. He tilted he head to one side as Harry kissed him, really kissed him. He slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth as Harry did the same. And Draco broke down in tears. Harry was everything he ever dreamed of and more, why hadn't he thought of this before. When they finally parted, he pressed his forehead against Harry's, keeping his eyes closed._

Draco sighed as he remembered how protective Harry was when they first… _found _each other. The blonde kept the memory in his head and opened his eyes.

"_Expecto Patronum_." Draco gasped as the silvery glow eloped from his wand… followed by a silver-blue genet. Draco couldn't keep the smile from his face as everyone turned to look at him in awe. The genet disappeared and Draco looked at Harry. Who was _beaming_.

"I…wow…" Harry said before running over and kissing Draco. There were collective gasps from the group… And squeals from Pansy and Hermione. Draco slipped his tongue in Harry's familiar mouth as he slipped his arms round the Gryffindor's waist. He moaned as Harry pulled on his hair. And at that moment, he didn't care about anyone else. Just them.

* * *

**Sooooooooo... We will try and put more on and we'll write quite a bit over the Christmas holidays and stuff but for now we have like 3million billion trillion tests and loads and loads and loads and loads of homework so yeah xoxoxo ~ Draco P.S Here's the link to genet on wiki just in case you want to know : wiki/Genet_(animal) so yeah. We're not even at Christmas ^ and we've already done three parts. so much bhjwebfiehgvkjsdvbedkjvbrudf hjbva yeah.**


	11. The Assult

**Soz it took so long we had severe writers block but we kinda have an idea sooooooo yeah. ENJOY. And we're so so so so so so so so sorry about the wait between all the chapters. :/ x Oh yeah. We also haven't written much because ATRHUR DIED. AND MERLIN IS ALONE. AND THERE WILL NEVER BE A NEW SERIES AND I COULDN'T GET OVER THE FEELS AND STAYED IN BED FOR ABOUT A WEEK JUST READING FANFICS. ~ Draco. Oh and I like deleted half of this by accident because I didn't save it and I clicked something and the whole thing disappeared. When I opened it again, the bit I hadn't saved was gone. I was so pissed off. **

* * *

Draco pulled back and let his forehead drop to Harry's.

"So are you two together?" Cho asked, resentment seeping into her voice. Draco whipped his head round to look at her.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked. "If anyone _does _have a problem with that then they can leave now." He said lifting his head. No one moved.

"And you're not to tell anyone okay?" Everyone nodded. "Especially Ron."

* * *

The next few weeks were the weirdest of Harry's life. It seems nearly everyone knew about him and Draco but...didn't know that other people knew. It wasn't discussed. It wasn't pointed put. There were no rude remarks. And Harry and Draco continued the relationship as they had done before. In secret.

They continued the detentions with Umbitch (much to Harry's distaste) and Draco continued to help Harry with his homework. Blaise was constantly looking after Draco, helping him when his leg was bad and Harry wasn't around.

It was mid November and Harry had a Quidditch match. They had been practising fruitlessly with no letup since it was the match was against Slytherin. As Harry walked onto the pitch he looked up and saw Draco wave at him. He smiled back and laughed as Draco mouthed 'Good Luck'.

"I want a nice clean game...From all of you." Harry nodded to himself as he kicked off the ground. "3...2...1!" She released the balls and Harry immediately started looking for the snitch.

The game, in all, was a relatively normal one. They won by a long shot and Harry caught the snitch after about half an hour. As he touched down, one of the older Slytherin's (whom Harry could not name) walked up to him.

"You cheated Potter." He spat.

"Woah, calm down mate, how can I _cheat _in a Quidditch game?" What the _hell _was this guys' problem!?

"I don't know or care _how _you did it but I know you must've done." Harry could feel the anger boiling inside him but tried not to let it show.

"I don't like being accused of something I didn't do." He said, straining to keep his voice steady.

"But we all know you're _doing _the Malfoy boy." He said, his voice dangerously low. _How the fuck does he know about that?! I've never seen him in the Slytherin common room. _Fred and George walked over and stood either side of Harry.

"What the fuck is your problem mate?" George spat.

"Merely testing a theory." He snarled back.

"You have a problem with Harry you have a problem with us and the whole of Gryffindor... Most of Slytherin too." Fred snarled back.

"Leave off _Weasley. _Your parents wouldn't be able to pay for your health if I do what I'm envisioning. So you just fuck off back to your piss poor family."

"Do not insult my family like that _pointy_." Harry said as George tried to restrain Fred.

"Harry..." Draco breathed. Harry whirled round and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Draco, who is this prick?" Harry said, entwining their fingers.

"Valentine. Harry what's going on?" Draco asked.

"Ah look, isn't that sweet. The fuck-buddy has joined us!" Exclaimed the Slytherin. Harry turned back around and stepped protectively in front of Draco, their fingers still entwined.

"Leave. Us. Alone." He warned.

"I wonder what your Daddy has to say about this little..._fling _Malfoy, you'd be much better off with someone... A little more... Slytherin." Valentine sneered, raising an eyebrow seductively. Harry could feel Draco trembling and squeezed his hand before letting go.

"Say that again. I _dare _you."

"The Dark Lord is going to be most displeased. He would probably put you with...someone...a little more...suiting." He smirked. Harry could hear Blaise comforting Draco, ushering him away. _What would I do without him?_

"Fuck off. And leave. Them alone." Fred sneered once again.

"Or what?" The Slytherin asked innocently. Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He pounced on the smirking boy, who didn't seem to be so confident anymore. Fred kicked his gut as George drew out his wand and hexed the Slytherin.

"ENOUGH!" Cried a sickly sweet voice. The boys froze in shock. "Well well well, what _do _we have here?! Why would you all attack this poor boy?" No one dared to move.

"He started-"

"Well Mr Potter, I don't _care _what he did but doesn't it seem unfair that all _three _of you attacked the poor boy!" She exclaimed making Harry splutter.

"But-"

"Well now, you three deserve some punishment for your actions... I'm taking you all off the Quidditch team and confiscating your brooms until further notice. Understood?" The boy's stood there gaping as the mysterious Slytherin stood up.

"You better watch the Malfoy Harry. There's no telling what could happen to him. Or who." And with that, he left.

"Come with me then you three." Umbitch said.

* * *

Draco stood nervously. He was waiting for Harry in the entrance hall. He wanted to make sure he was okay. He heard footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. His leg was hurting and he was tired. All he wanted was Harry. As the footsteps got closer Draco willed him to hurry up. He was cold, had no coat and Harry always warmed him up with a hug.

"My my my, dear little Draco. What are you doing here so late?" Draco froze at that voice. His voice. _Valentine's _voice.

"W-what do you w-want?" The Slytherin rounded the corner. The light haired boy rose an eyebrow, his eyes running up and down Draco's shorter frame. Draco gulped, feeling like a piece of meat as the boy continued to stare at him lustfully.

"My my, do you know how long I've wanted you Draco? Hm? And then you went and got wings. And got with _him_. Pathetic. You deserve to be with someone...much much...hm..._friendlier_." Draco backed into the corner as the Slytherin closed the gap rapidly. The blonde winced as his wing hit the wall.

"So beautiful... Such a shame to see it go to waste." The Slytherin licked his lips.

"I'm- I'm waiting for Harry." Draco forced out, his eyes focusing firmly on the floor. A blush rising to his cheeks. _Why was he staring at him!_ He heard the Slytherin chuckle, the noise of footsteps coming closer. Draco felt his heart start beating faster, his head snapped up.

"Well... That leaves us more time doesn't it?" He heard him whisper seductively, his voice only steps away. Draco gulped, feeling panic flutter in his chest

"I-I don't-"

"Ssshhh, you know you do." The boy replied, his large hands resting on the stone wall, either side of Draco's head. He was trapped. Draco pushed himself against the solid entrapment, his hands bunching into fists. He was outside the Great Hall! Why hadn't anyone seen them yet!

"Let me go!" Draco hissed, his small voice raising another chuckle from Valentine.

"I don't think I will. Pretty little thing like you being wasted on Gryffindor scum." The boy smirked, his brown eyes carrying none of Harry's warmth. Just... Whatever _that_ was. The boy came closer still, his lips right next to his ear. Draco breath coming in panicked gasps.

"Might just have you to _myself_." Valentine hissed, making Draco squirm in discomfort, managing to move his frozen arms to start pushing at the boy's chest

"Get- Get off me!" Draco begged, his wings shivering, stuck behind him so he couldn't even use those to push the boy off. Valentine hissed in annoyance, swiftly moving his arms from the side of his head to Draco's forearms, pushing Draco's small figure back again, making him shout out in pain. The large fingers pressing into his flesh.

"You are not going to make a single noise. You hear? You are going to be a good little boy." Valentine hissed, pressing his mouth to Draco's neck. Draco felt his eyes start to prickle with tears. He only loved Harry! What if he saw them! What if Valentine went... went further than just... Than just kissing. Draco forced down another cry and started wiggling, trying to get out of the iron like grasp of Valentine. Why was no one coming! Why was no one helping!

"Please... Please stop!" Draco gasped, as Valentine pushed his fingers deeper into his arm, his face inches from his own. Valentine just rose an eyebrow, his voice washing over his face as he lent in closer still.

"You look so pretty when you beg." He smirked, before pressing his lips roughly against Draco's, making the smaller boy freeze, his body shaking_. Oh Salazar SOMEONE HELP!_ Valentine moved his hands to Draco's hips, using his body to hold Draco in place as he continued the assault on his lips. Draco felt a tear fall down his face as he tried to slip free.

"Draco?" Draco froze, wasn't that Harrys voice! Valentine froze too, losing his grip slightly as Harry's footsteps came closer. Draco saw is opportunity and pulled himself away, gasping from the lack of breath and running blindly towards Harry's voice. His eyes blurry with tears.

"Oh _Merlin _Harry!" Draco cried, launching himself at the short, confused boy.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms protectively around the sobbing boy. Draco looked up to see Harry's eyes widen with horror.

"What did he do to you?" Harry whispered. Draco just shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Harry sighed, anger seeping into his voice. "You. If you even _look _at Draco again, you will have me, the whole of Gryffindor and most of Slytherin to answer to. Understand?" Harry said, his voice hard. Valentine nodded and, with what dignity he had left, walked away.

"You okay baby?" Draco looked at Harry again and nodded. "Did he hurt you?" Harry asked again. Draco didn't know what to say.

"He... He gripped my arms but it doesn't hurt so much anymore." Draco whimpered.

"C'mon let's get you back to Slytherin." They walked down the nearly empty corridors to the Slytherin corridor. Draco whispered the password and he and Harry stepped inside.

"DRACO! WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Pansy screamed as she saw him enter. Draco bit his lip worriedly. _What will they do when I tell them what happened?_ He thought as Blaise beckoned for them to sit down. Draco's pulse rate elevated as he caught site of Valentine messing around with the other sixth years. He shuddered as the boy mouthed '_I will have you._'

"You okay babe?" Harry said, entwining his fingers with Draco's.

"Yeah...just..." Draco glanced in Valentine's direction and Harry followed suit.

"_Bastard_." The Gryffindor said under his breath. They joined Blaise and Pansy on the sofa.

"What took you two so long?" Blaise asked with concern.

"Well first of, Umbitch decided that she was going to stop me, Fred and George playing Quidditch ever again and she confiscated our brooms, and then I walk into the Entrance Hall to find the same fucking Slytherin practically shagging my boyfriend!" Harry finished and lay back on the sofa with a flourish. Pansy's eyes widened with concern as Blaise gaped and looked over at Valentine.

"Did he hurt you Draco?" Blaise growled.

"No, not really, just gripped my arms too tight." Draco replied cautiously, Blaise looked as if he was about to go over and rip Valentine's head off.

"Guys... I really need to get back or-"

"Ron will get curios!" The three Slytherin's finished for him. "Go Harry." Draco said. Harry stood up and Draco stood up next to him.

"Don't get killed in the night Draco." He whispered.

"As long as you don't." Draco whispered back. He leant in and his lips captured Harry's. Kissing the Gryffindor was nothing like kissing Valentine.

* * *

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and his hands flew to his ears. It was _so loud_.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Ron managed to shout over the noise. Harry weaved over to his friends and collapsed in his favourite armchair with a relieved sigh.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione shouted at him.

"FUCKING UMBITCH DECIDED THAT ME, FRED AND GEORGE CAN'T BE ON THE QUDDITCH TEAM UNTIL 'FURTHER NOTICE' AND DECIDED TO CONFISCATE OUR BROOMS!" Harry replied.

"WE KNOW, GEORGE TOLD US, FRED WAS STILL FUMING. BUT YOU'VE BEEN AGES SINCE THEN. WHERE WERE YOU?" Ron shouted. Harry hesitated. He gestured to the boys' dorms. His friends nodded. Harry bounded up the stairs, ignoring the people calling to him and sat on his bed.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Something-something happened to Draco." He said, sighing. "You know the Slytherin that was...um... Winding me and the twins up..." Harry looked up as they both nodded. "Well... When I walked into the entrance hall... He was...umm... Basically... he was sexually abusing Draco." Harry let out a shaky breath and dared a glance up to his friends faces.

"Oh my God Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is he alright?!" Harry just nodded. Ron let out a low whistle.

"Godric. Poor Malfoy." He said.

"Guys... I think... I think I'd...like to be left alone?" He finished weakly.

"Sure thing Harry." Hermione said, dragging Ron out with her. Harry let out another deep sigh and closed his eyes.

It was going to be a long night

* * *

Draco sat on his bed, feeling oddly cold and empty without Harry there.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Blaise gently spoke from the other side of him. Draco woke out of his day dream, looking over, smiling slightly.

"I... I am fine thanks. I am just tired." Draco said carefully, resting his chin on his raised knees, his eyes focusing on his toes. He really wanted Harry back. He heard Blaise shift on his bed and he lent forward, gently resting his hand on Draco's arm. Draco just struggled it off, flopping onto his back.

"I am fine. Really." He replayed softy, lying so his back was to the olive toned boy. Blaise just sighed and pulled the curtains around his bed for him. Leaving it. He would want to talk about it more in the morning. Draco sighed and swallowed back the lump in his throat. Closing his eyes and pushing the memories from earlier on to back of his mind. Somewhere near his Father and the summers. He just sighed and pushing s face further into his pillows, trying to get to sleep. Wanting to embrace the darkness.

"Night Draco." Blaise soft voice gently came over and Draco smiled sligtly. Blaise was such a good friend to him.

"Night Blaise." He softy said back, sleepiness finally washing over him.

* * *

Blaise woke with jolt, his eyes peaking open. What was that noise? It sounded like laughter.

"Shut up Draco." He said sleepily, he was probably writing to Harry or something. It didn't stop. Blaise sighed and rolled over, before frowning. Was someone burning... Toast?!

"Crabbe! You know we are no aloud to eat in bed!" Blaise shouted, trying to find the energy to sit up. It smelt gross. He sighed and pulled his curtains open, since when did it get so hot in here?

Holy shit.

Fire.

Blaise froze, the flame was flickering up the walls closest to Draco's bed, crawling closer towards the unassuming people.

"FIRE!" Blaise shouted, leaping from his bed and clapping on the bed posts. Crying to wake everyone up.

"What?!" A tired voice came over, making Blaise more urgent.

"FIRE!" Blaise shouted again, pulling open the curtains, making boys jump.

"Guys, we need to get up! Fire!" Blaise shouted again, feeling panic start to flutter in his chest. Then it hit him.

Draco

* * *

"Guys! We need to get up!" Draco sighed, leaning on his elbow at Blaise's voice. Why was he shouting? Draco frowned, it was really hot in here, and smelt funny. His heart slowed... Where had he smelt that before? So...

Fire.

Draco froze, his mind reeling, oh Salazar, he didn't need that. Not now. He was still getting over that.

"Draco!" His curtains where roughly pulled back to show a panicky Blaise.

"Draco, you need to trust me okay? I need to get you out safely."

ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck

"Fuck." Draco whispered, there was a flame flickering behind Blaise. Teasing him. Watching him. Hurting him.

"Draco you have to trust me." Blaise whispered.

_"Trust me Draco. You will be fine."_

Draco jolted, his mother's voice still ringing in his ears.

_"Why does Father want to see me?! Is it for my Birthday?!" Six year old Draco chirped, holding on to his Mother's dress._

_"I think so." Even now he could hear the fear in her voice. Young Draco didn't._

"Draco!" He felt Blaise grab his arms, pulling him forward. "Don't look Draco, please don't look. It will be fine."

_Young Draco looked confused as he saw all his Birthday toys put into a pile in the main Hall._

_"Father, wha are you doing?" He asked, not understanding. Not seeing the black liquid dripping on the floor. No seeing the matches being rolled in his Fathers hands. The glint in his eye. _

_"I'm not going to do anything Draco. It will all be you."Lucius smiled, Draco frowned, his little forehead bunching as he watched his Father hold his favourite Teddy Bear. He had called him Sir Honey JR. _

_"Come here Draco. I want you to do a new big boy job." Draco nodded eagerly, holding his hand out. Lucius grinned, taking out one match and carefully putting it on the little boy's hand. _

_"All you have to do, it rub it on this and drop it. Understood?" Draco nodded slowly._

Screaming. That is all he remembers. The high screams of himself and the manic cries of his Mother. The burnt fingers on his hands blistering and protesting at the warm stuffy air. Flicker of the flame making him cough, choke, making him fall to the floor. His Father watching from the hallway, not even moving to help his son as the flames moved closer. All he recalls is the final struggle, the desperate crawl towards the door to get out, the sick smile of his father as he slowly shut the door.  
He remembers the beating, the begging, the tears. The smoke getting blacker as the air got thicker, his fingers torn and bloody from the useless attempts to scratch his way through. The final darkness.

* * *

"Draco! Draco come back! I am not your father!" Blaise begged, the glazed over eyes of Draco's not meeting his. He couldn't bring him back! He had to get him out of that memory! He quickly looked round and saw all the other boys managed to get out, it was just him, Draco and a shit load of fire. _Great_. Blaise took a deep breath and forced himself to be calm, the heat on his back was getting unbearable and his eyes were watering. They needed to get out. _Now._

"Come on Draco!" Blaise begged, grabbing his arms and shaking him. The heat built up and Blaise started coughing, Shit! The smoke! He had to get on the floor with Draco so they didn't inhale anymore.

"For Fuck sake! DRACO!" Draco jumped, his scared eyes meeting with Blaise's.

"Oh Merlin, we need to get out." Draco whispered, sliding off his bed and tucking his wings in, wincing at the heat. Blaise sighed in relief and grabbed Draco's hand, bending over.

"Don't breath in too much okay? Keep low!" He shouted behind him to Draco, who looked like he was about to be sick.

"Right, okay." Draco muttered.

Draco was trying to keep his panic at bay. He was safe. He had Blaise, He was fine. He was completely fin-

The door was blocked.

The door was blocked.

They were trapped.

Draco gasped, inhaling a load of smoke.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted, crawling over to the coughing boy. His eyes watering and burning. Wait his feet? Shit, the stone was heating up, they were in a sick and twisted type of oven. Blaise shook off the feeling of panic and rubbed Draco's back.

"Its fine, someone is going to get us out. I promise." Blaise gently said, wincing as he heard someone's bed catch alight. Making the unbearable heat worse. Blaise started feeling faint, and he could feel Draco go limp on his arms.

"Draco? Draco!" He rolled the boy over. Shit, he had inhaled too much smoke. Blaise gasped, suddenly feeling like he was drowning. He needed air! He saw black dots fill his vision, and he tried to fight them. He had to get Draco out! He had to get Draco safe! He tried for air again, coming out fruitless.

Need to protect Draco. Have to get him to safety...

He let darkness take over.

* * *

Harry groaned. There was something tapping at the window. _Bloody owls. _He sat up and opened the curtains round his bed.

"Blaise?" He muttered, noticing the owl. _Oh Merlin. What if something's happened to Draco? _Harry shook his head and let the owl in.

_Harry, it's Pansy. There's a fire in the boys' dorms. Draco and Blaise are stuck. Help._

The room spun as Harry took this in. _Shit. Fire. _

"GUYS!" He shouted at the other boys.

"Wassup Harreh?" Ron asked groggily.

"FIRE. IN SLYTHERIN. BLAISE AND DRACO ARE STUCK WE HAVE TO HELP." And with that, he sprinted out the door. He didn't care whether the other boys were following. He just knew he had to get to Draco. _Fire. Draco's worst fear. Shit. _Harry swallowed his nausea as he wrenched open the portrait. He heard the Gryffindor's shuffling behind him. Harry leaped down the stairs two at a time, barely remembering the trick step. Harry faltered as he realised that he didn't know the password. _What did Draco say it was yesterday? Shit. I don't know. _Harry needn't have worried. As he rounded the corner he saw the Slytherin's grouped outside the entrance, being calmed by Dumbledore and Snape.

"HARRY!" Pansy shouted. "THANK MERLIN YOU'RE HERE!" She said. Harry rushed through and noticed her panicked face. "You've got to help them." She said, tears swimming in her eyes. Harry nodded and walked cautiously into the common room. He immediately started coughing. _If it's this bad in here, and the fire's coming from in there… _Harry dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to the dorm door.

"Harry?!" Came Ron's voice from near the entrance. "Where are you?!"

"Follow my voice. I'm near the door to the dorm. Crawl. It'll help with the smoke. And don't breathe too much." Harry stopped his crawling and waited until Ron caught up.

"Harry, we can't go in there. We'll fry."

"We have to." Harry whispered. He continued forward and smiled slightly as Ron sighed and continued with his own crawling. Once at the door Harry reached up and grabbed the handle. The door wouldn't move.

"Shit." Harry said. "Did you bring your wand. I didn't." Harry said.

"No I didn't." Harry clenched his jaw. The Gryffindor stood up and kicked the door. Once. Twice. Three times. The door gave way.

"Godric Harry." Ron breathed. Harry dropped back to his hands and knees. He crawled forwards cautiously and gasped at the sudden heat. _Idiot. _He thought as he immediately started coughing.

"You alright mate?!" Ron called.

"Yeah." Harry replied croakily. He continued forwards. _Oh. My. God. _Harry thought as he saw the flames licking the ceiling, illuminating the room. Harry's eyes squinted as they started stinging. He crawled forward again. White. There was a white wing next to one of the beds. The one burning badly. _Draco._ Harry began crawling frantically forward.

"Get Blaise, Ron. He's over here." Harry said as he passed the Slytherin. He continued forwards and shuddered when he reached Draco. His left wing was alight.

"Draco…" Harry traced the Slytherin's cheekbone with his thumb. The Gryffindor snapped out of his trance when his leg became unbearably hot. _Shit. _He lifted Draco and began crawling back to the door on his knees. The heat on his leg was getting worse, working its way up towards his lower back.

"Harry!" Came Ron's frantic voice from the doorway. His grip on Draco was getting weaker.

"Ron… Ron… I… Ron get Draco." Harry coughed out as he collapsed.

"Harry!? HARRY?!" Ron shouted above the roar of flames.

"Just…get…Draco…safe…" The burning feeling was all over Harry now and the room swam. Black dots filled his vision. He felt Draco leave his arms. _Draco's safe. Draco's safe._

* * *

_Fire. Everywhere. Fire. Draco gasped. He had to get out. But the door. It was so so far away. And locked. Draco struggled for breath._

_"Father. _Please… _please." Draco begged. The some caught in his throat as his Father laughed._

_"Don't _beg _child." He hissed. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. It. Hurt. So. Much. _

* * *

Draco woke. Hermione, Pansy and Madam Pomfrey were standing over him.

"Ohh, Draco." His vision blurred as he breathed in. _It. Hurt. So. Much._ His vision went black.

* * *

_"My my my, dear little Draco. What are you doing here so late?" Draco froze at that voice. His voice. Valentine's voice._

_"W-what do you w-want?" The Slytherin rounded the corner. The light haired boy rose an eyebrow, his eyes running up and down Draco's shorter frame. Draco gulped, feeling like a piece of meat as the boy continued to stare at him lustfully._

_"My my, do you know how long I've wanted you Draco? Hm? And then you went and got wings. And got with him. Pathetic. You deserve to be with someone...much much...hm...friendlier." Draco backed into the corner as the Slytherin closed the gap rapidly. The blonde winced as his wing hit the wall. _

_"So beautiful... Such a shame to see it go to waste." The Slytherin licked his lips._

* * *

Draco breathed in lightly. It didn't hurt as much as before. He opened his eyes. No one was there. Pansy was sitting beside Blaise. _Where's Harry? Did Blaise get me out? _It hit Draco. _Oh Merlin. What if Harry's hurt?! _His vision went black once more.

* * *

_"Pathetic Draco. You cry because of _that_!?" Father spat. Draco shivered. Trying to stop the tears. Father snarled, drawing out his wand. _

_"_Crucio_." Draco screamed. More tears streaming down his face. The searing pain, gripping at him, _tearing _him apart._

* * *

His eyes snapped open. For good this time. But as he tried to sit up, his left wing seared with pain and he let out a ragged gasp. The gasp tore at his throat, tearing it up. Draco squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. He opened them again, slowly and saw Madam Pomfrey bustling over with a glass of green liquid.

"How are you doing dear?" Draco winced at the nickname. Only one other person had called him that. And he preferred not to remember. Draco shook his head. She helped him sit up.

"Drink this, it will hurt your throat at first but after a while it will get rid of the smoke in your lungs and lessen the pain." He nodded again and took the glass. He smiled up at her in thanks and noticed the pain in her eyes. She wasn't telling him something. As she walked away, Draco brought the rim to his lips and took small sips. The liquid burned and tore at his throat but after a few more sips, the pain subsided. Draco looked round and noticed smoke pouring from his ears. He smiled slightly at the strange process. He looked round at the rest of the hospital and noticed two other people in beds. One opposite him and the other a few beds to his left. The one to his left was Blaise. Sleeping soundly. But the one opposite… Draco couldn't make out… All he could see was the inky black hair…

_Harry. _

Draco took a shallow breath before finishing the potion. He didn't care about the smoke coming from his ears. When he had finished, he took another shallow breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed. _Come on Draco. You can do it. _He slowly stood up, and walked unsteadily to Harry's bed, not used to the off-balance wing. He knelt on the ground beside Harry's bed and put his hand softly on the boy's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Harry." He whispered. Each word tearing at his throat.

"Draco, dear, are you okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she hobbled over. Draco didn't answer. He was too busy gaping at Harry's arms. They were covered in bandages.

"He will be fine dear." She said, laying a light hand on Draco's shoulder. "Get some sleep dear." Draco nodded and stood up, trying not to wince once again at the nickname. She helped him back over to his bed and he closed his eyes. He was so tired.

* * *

Draco felt someone holding his hand, rubbing circles lightly with their thumb. _Harry. _He thought excitedly. He opened his eyes to see Valentine. _No no no no no no no. _Valentine was looking straight into Draco's eyes. His dark brown iris matching his black personality.

"W-w-what a-are you d-doing here?" Draco whispered.

"My my my, little Draco shouldn't you be asleep, don't strain yourself too much." Draco shivered at the boy's threatening voice.

"A little _cold _are we dear Draco?" He smirked. He moved to put his arms round the winged boy and Draco cowered away.

"Please... Leave me alone..." He whispered.

"My my, how I do _love it _when you plead my dear Draco."

"I'm not yours."

"Not yet." Smirked the Slytherin. "Anyway, I must go now, people to do things to see." Valentine stood up and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead. With that, he flourished out the door. Draco shivered again as tears began prickling in his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked towards Harry's bed. He was still unconscious. He looked hopefully towards Blaise's bed. He was stirring slightly.

"Blaise." Draco's voice cracked. Blaise opened his eyes and looked towards his tearful friend.

"Draco?" Blaise whispered, visibly wincing at the pain in his throat.

"Valentine." Draco managed to choke out.

"What did the bastard want?" Blaise scowled. Draco just shook his head and buried it in his hands.

"Oh Draco..." He heard Blaise shuffling around and, soon enough, felt his reassuring arms pull him into a hug.

"Ssh Draco, it's okay." Draco sobbed quietly into Blaise's arms.

"Blaise? Draco? What happened?" Came Madam Pomfrey's voice as she bustled over. Draco felt Blaise's chest vibrate as he told Madam Pomfrey about Valentine. Draco's head snapped up when he heard a cough from the other side of the room. He limped over unsteadily and sat down heavily in the chair, looking at Harry hopefully. He slipped his hand into the Gryffindor's and smiled as Harry looked at him.

"I knew Ron'd get you out okay." Harry whispered. Draco just smiled down at his boyfriend and brought his hand up so his thumb could trace Harry's cheekbone.

"You're gonna be okay Harry." He breathed.

"Yes, now you're here." Harry said, squeezing Draco's hand softly. The Slytherin felt his cheeks burn and ducked his head. "Please don't leave me Draco. It hurts." The Gryffindor squeezed his eyes shut.

"I won't Harry, I won't..."

* * *

**Oh my actual God. That was stressful. I'm really sorry if the last line or so was awful. It's like ten o'clock and I've been doing homework all day and the printer won't work and I need it or my History project can't be handed in and I just... Yeah. Anyway there'll probably be a few mistakes and about ten years between now and the next chapter. Plz don't hate us when we get to sixth year. Plz. Also, I'm kind of dedicating this chapter to ChilOfTheMoonlitShores and PureZombiePower because we promised them that we would upload it today and I wouldn't have otherwise so THANK YOU. ~ Draco (Luna hasn't even ****_started _****her homework yet) **


	12. Broken Mirrors

**Sorry we haven't uploaded in so long... I kinda... Sorta... ****_lost _****the memory stick with all our fanfiction on and we have no backup sooooooooo soz. My bad. Won't happen again. Hopefully. ~Draco **

**Fu Draco. F u .~Luna **

**~ moustache ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hahahahahahhahahahahahahahah aahahahahahhagysdjrhnaeujwia kgnbvhj.**

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione continued to fuss over him. Adding scarves and gloves to his already vast collection.  
"Hermione!" He grinned, patting the bushy haired girl on the head. "I have been out of the hospital wing for a week now. Calmmm." Hermione huffed, ignoring Ron's chuckles.  
"The Nurse said you will be weak-" Harry grinned, rolling his eyes again to Ron. He had been doing that a lot lately, he had noticed.

"I am fine! Now, are we leaving or?..." Hermione sighed and nodded, running her eye over him. Before she had even nodded, Harry was off, walking through the common room door, jogging to see the newly recovered Draco. Eager to hug him again. He rounded the corner and grinned, Draco's green Slytherin cloak making him easy to spot amongst the sea of yellow, blue and red.

"Draco!" He shouted, waving his hand to grab the blonde's attention. Draco grinned and looked up, his eyes glittering.

"Harry!" He called back, walking over to meet him, wanting to, well, snog him but with the crowds of people it wasn't really a smart move to make. He sighed, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him over to a sort-of empty spot.

He looked on, his eyes filled with worry.

"Are you okay!?" Draco gushed running his eyes over him like Hermione did, just a couple of minutes ago. Harry laughed,

"I could say the same, I was so _worried _about you!" Harry replied, his eyes going straight to Draco's wings. They had been burnt badly in the fire and the left one was wrapped tightly in a bandage. Draco shrugged, his injured wing not moving as elegantly as the right one.

"C'mon, let's go to Hogsmeade, I can't be bothered to wait for Ron and Hermione."

"Okay." Draco said quietly. Harry followed the elegant blonde out of the castle. As they walked past Filch Harry moved to walk beside him. There was more room on the paths outside than there were inside.

"What are you shopping for Harry?" Draco asked, Harry resisted the urge to reach out and take his hand.

"Christmas presents. You?" He smirked.

"Christmas presents too." Draco swung his arms as he walked along, keeping the cold at bay. As they walked, comfortable silence crept between them. Harry contemplated what had happened in the last few months. He suddenly felt an overwhelming gladness settle in his chest that Hermione had made every single person who knew about their relationship sign a contract thing _what was it she had called it again?_ That prevented them from telling other people about it. When they reached Hogsmeade, Harry breathed in the delicious scents coming from Honeydukes. They wandered further into the town and finally settled for the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll go order, you find a table." Harry said. He ordered two butterbeers and scanned the overflowing pub for Draco. The Slytherin had sheltered in the far corner of the room, far from any human contact.

"Sorry, sorry, scuse me." He said as he made his way over. He sat down with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Draco leant forward, concerned.

"There are just _so many _people!" Draco laughed, shaking his head.

"Surely you would be used to it being 'the golden boy'."

"I generally tend to stay in the background… Well… I try…" He said, taking a sip of the butterbeer.

"Well you're definitely the centre of attention from my point of view." Draco said, pressing his leg against Harry's. The Gryffindor let out and involuntary moan. The blonde smirked, downing his drink.

"C'mon, I have Christmas presents to buy."

* * *

Draco sighed. They'd come back from Hogsmeade about an hour ago and Harry had dragged him up to Gryffindor tower. Seeing as Ron at least knew they were friends, he'd agreed. He was sat with Harry in the armchair by the fire warming his frozen toes.

"B-b-b-but I don't _understand_! Why are you friends with _them_?!"

"Because they've changed Ron!" Draco lifted his head from Harry's shoulder as Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise walked in.

"Draco! Harry!" Blaise exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence as Ron continued to scowl at them. It wasn't like Harry ever sat in an armchair with _him_. "I can't believe you didn't wait for us!" Blaise said, settling down in the armchair opposite.

"ZABINI! THAT'S MY CHAIR." Ron shouted. Blaise shot to his feet and backed over to Pansy.

"Sorry." Ron just scowled and stalked over to it.

"Why are you sharing _your _armchair with _him_." Ron spat. Draco closed his eyes and let his head fall back to Harry's shoulder, not wanting to get involved. Harry proceeded to stroke his wing.

"What do you care, you hardly talk to me anymore, it's my life, I can chose what I do with whom." Harry sighed. Draco opened his eyes, wanting to see Ron's reaction.

"YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME HARRY! OF COURSE I CARE!" Ron exploded, standing up so quickly he knocked the armchair over.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU'D REACT WORSE THAN THIS!" Harry stood up leaving Draco feeling cold.

"Leave it Harry." The blonde said softly touching the Gryffindor's arm.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS _MALFOY!_" Draco winced. "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS. YOU'RE JUST MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR EVERYONE." Draco stood up. "JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE SOMEWHERE." The Slytherin's throat tightened as he collapsed into Blaise's arms.

"C'mon Draco." Blaise whispered. Draco nodded, using his friend as support. The three of the made it to the dungeons without incident and the blonde collapsed onto his bed.

"He didn't mean it Draco, he wasn't thinking." Blaise whispered as he rocked Pansy slightly. Draco curled up into the foetal position.

"But it's Ron. He probably means it."

"Not if he knew how much you mean to Harry." Pansy said quietly. The blonde shook his head.

"He wouldn't care. He _hates _me." There was a tapping at the window and Draco looked up. "Hedwig." He raced over, wings fluttering and took her note, petting her head as he read it.

**_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower._**

**_H xxx_**

Draco raced out the room, leaving his friends calling for him. He couldn't get there fast enough. His wings itched to fly him there but they were still too weak. He leaped up the stairs two at a time and jerked to a halt at the top of the tower.

"Draco!" Harry ran over to him, burying his head in the crook of the Slytherin's neck.

"Harry what happened?" The blonde asked urgently.

"Punched him, I just- What he said to you made me so _angry_." Harry grip on Draco's waist tightened. "'Mione took him to the hospital wing to get his nose fixed." Harry looked up at Draco. "I've never hit him before, he just…he…" The Gryffindor looked down, ashamed.

"S'okay Harry, he'll forgive you… He usually does."

"True… I just… we were okay before Hogsmeade and…"

"You think it would've been better if you'd gone with him." Draco said, feeling slightly hurt. Harry nodded.

"He just gets jealous all the time and ...and ..." Harry sighed. "He gets very temperamental, he...all... He has loads of older siblings and he feels like they're all better than him and he wants to be good enough, he wants to be better than them." Draco nodded slowly.

"I think I understand what you mean." His wings curling round them both.

"I can't wait for Christmas." Harry said, changing the subject.

"Neither can I, Pansy and Blaise are going away. I can spend it with you and you can't have detentions in the holidays. No Umbitch for two whole weeks!"

"Shit. We're meant to be having detention." Draco groaned. They were going to be _slaughtered_. He moved back from Harry, leg throbbing slightly.

"Let's go and suffer this torture then before she decides to keep us in detention for the rest of our lives." Draco said. Harry led the way to her office, sighing constantly.

"You're late." Umbitch said in her sickly sweet voice.

"We're incredibly sorry Miss, please forgive our tardiness, you have our sincere apologies and we hope that even though we're late, you will forgive and forget this incident and wipe the slate clean." Draco grovelled sarcastically, helping himself to a seat.

"AS long as it doesn't happen again." She said, not noticing Harry's stifled hysteria. "You may begin." Draco sighed and picked up his quill. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Harry's body felt smooth and powerful. Gilding between metal bars and across dark stone tiles. His body flat on the floor... It was dark but yet objects shimmered in strange bright lights...He was turning his head... At a first glance the corridor was empty... But no... A man was sitting on the floor ahead, close to him. Harry put out his tongue... The man's scent penetrating through the air... He was aloud but drowsy... Sitting in front of the door...He wanted to bite the man badly... But he couldn't... He had important work to do... But the man was waking... And he saw a wand being withdrawn from a belt... He had no choice... He reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the gush of blood, the man was screaming... Then he fell silent... Slumping backwards against the wall.. Blood splattering on to the floor._

"HARRY! HARRY!" Ron called. Harry woke, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. "Do you need to go to Dumbledore?!"Ron asked, handing over a glass of water. Harry nodded quickly, downing the drink in one.

"Arthur's hurt." Harry said croakily. Ron went pale.

* * *

"Harry what is it?" Dumbledore asked urgently as they entered his office.

"Arthur. He's hurt."

"Everart, go to the Ministry, Arthur Weasley is hurt, make sure he is found by the right people. Phineaus, alert the Order in Grimmauld Place, tell them the Weasley children will be arriving there by Portkey. Harry in the dream were you standing above the victim or off to the side?"

"Well, it was like I was-"

"Arthur has been found, he is badly hurt, they are taking him to St Mungos." Everart interrupted.

"Thank you." Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, what's happening to me?"

"Professor McGonagall, could you alert Snape." Harry felt anger build up inside him as he continued to be ignored.

"LOOK AT ME!" He suddenly had everyone's attention. "What's happening to me?" He asked, voice cracking at the end.

"You can see Voldemort's intentions, you're bonded to him." Harry's head whirled. "You can feel his emotions, get riled up when he does, which I assume has just happened."

"Oh God." Harry choked out. His knees gave way beneath him and connected with the ground. Hard.

"Ah Professor Snape, perfect timing. Could you possibly get Draco Malfoy for me urgently?" Dumbledore ordered. Snape gave a stiff nod and turned on his heel.

_I'm linked with Voldemort. Oh God. How did I now know? _Harry felt bile rise up in his throat but kept it down.

"Sir, what happened? _Harry_." The inky haired boy looked up at the familiar voice.

"_Draco_." He breathed as Draco sank to his knees beside him. The Slytherin enveloped the Gryffindor in a tight hug, wings wrapping round them both.

"Merlin Harry, what happened, are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm okay, I'll be okay, I'll tell you later." Harry mumbled into the blonde's shoulder. He felt Draco nod, and stood up, gripping the winged boy's hand.

"Now Draco, Harry and the rest of the Weasley's are going to have to leave for Christmas." Draco's hand tightened around Harry's. "They will be much safer where they are going and it's only two weeks." Draco nodded stiffly.

"Can I have a word with Harry outside?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Of course you may!" Dumbledore said cheerily. Draco withdrew his hand from Harry's and the Gryffindor couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. He followed the blonde out the office and down the corridor a bit.

"I'm not going Draco, you'll be here by yourself and we can't risk it, not with the killer on the loose or Valentine for that matter." Harry said, leaning his forehead against Draco's and grabbing both of his hands.

"You have to go, I don't care about what happened right now and as much as I want to spend Christmas with you, whatever happened obviously shook Dumbledore and yourself up and if anything shook _Dumbledore _up, I'd much prefer it if you were in whatever safehouse in whatever country."  
"But-" Harry was cut off as Draco crashed his lips against the Gryffindor's. Just as quickly he drew back, giving Harry no time to enjoy it.

"Now go back in Dumbledore's office and take whatever portkey to wherever you're going. I expect owls." Draco said before he kissed Harry again. And Harry noticed Draco was shaking as he cupped the Gryffindor's cheek with his hand. _He's just trying to be brave._

* * *

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, wondering aimlessly through a corridor. He... He just _really_ wanted to spend at least one Holiday with Harry where one of them didn't get nearly killed or went missing. He didn't even _know_ where Harry was. Dumbledore wasn't 'allowed' to tell him for safety reasons. He sighed and wrapped his wings round himself slightly, only just noticing how cold it was out in the abandoned hallway. He looked up as he heard footsteps and froze. Valentine. Walking towards him. He gulped and quickly turned on his heel, walking back in the direction he came in. How did _he_ mange to find him?! Always when he was alone! He took a deep breath and forced himself not to run, that would mean Valentine chasing him and his leg most likely giving out. He put his hand in his pocket and gripped his wand, hard. Valentine was _not_ coming near him. Not when Harry wasn't there to protect him.

"Draco!" _Oh fuck fuck fuck_. He was close, how did he get so close?! He went to run but he suddenly felt Valentine grab his elbow. _Shit_. He pulled his arm away but the taller boy just gripped his hand again. Pushing him onto a wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Valentine purred, Draco swallowed deeply, his heart rate beating faster.

"Nothing..." He forced out, pulling his arm out of Valentine's vice like grip. Only to be forced back by his hips, his breath being puffed out of him.

"Where is your little boyfriend?" Valentine muttered, his hands still resting heavily on Draco's hips, making him push back against the wall. Draco took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the tremor at the end of his sentence.

"Not-Not here. Common Room?" Shit. He had always been a bad liar. He gulped as Valentine rose an eyebrow.

"We both know that isn't true Darling, just tell me the truth, hmm?" Valentine lent in closer, his breath blowing against his ear. Draco took a shaky breath, trying to move his hands out of Valentine grip.

"That is the truth!" He protested, he did _not_ want him knowing he was alone. He would... He would make him... Do things. Valentine sighed dramatically, shifting his grip so he was now pinning Draco down with most his body, his hands being used to hold his hips and arms in place.

"Don't _lie_ to me." He hissed, his dark eyes level with Draco's. He made a show of getting his wand out from his back pocket, twirling it in between his fingers, never breaking eye contact.

"You know what I hate _Darling_?" He sighed, Draco just shook his head slowly, his eyes fixed at the wand now pointing at him. Valentine dug his fingers further into his hips and Draco gasped, the pain surprising him. A hint he should talk.

"N-No." He forced out, his heart hammering inside his throat. Valentine just hummed, his wand trailing down his body, leaving a line of pain as it made it path down his side. Finally he rested it on the curve where his stomach met his waist. Digging it in.

"I just _hate_ hurting my things but, if they _lie_ to me they have to be punished...It's only fair, is it not?" Draco's mind was whirling, he _belonged_ to Valentine?! Like an animal. Valentine made a clicking noise with his tongue and Draco gulped, his eyes wide.

"Y- Yes." He sad shakily, what was he going to do to him?! Oh Salazar, he needed Harry here. He felt his eyes prickle and, so did Valentine. The elder boys face softened, but... His eyes were still so _dark_.

"Don't cry Darling... It's only a warning. Next time however..." He left it hanging in the air and Draco nodded slowly, gasping as the wand dung in further.

"Yes! Yes I... Yes I understand." Draco said feebly. Merlin... Valentine was going to... Going to _kill_ him. Draco bit back a whimper as Valentine moved closer, his forehead nearly touching Draco's, he clenched his eyes shut as the boy moved closer, his breath washing over his lips as he whispered.

"If you don't kiss back I will _make you_." He hissed, twisting his wand painfully into his side. Draco took a shaky breath, his throat closing up as Valentine's rough and angry lips crashed against his, his tongue forcing dominance as soon as Draco opened his mouth, the wand in his side softening slightly as he did so. He felt tears run down his face as Valentine moved his hand up and tangled it in Draco's hair... Like Harry did. Oh god _Harry_. He went to move back but Valentine dug his wand in, biting his bottom lip to keep him in his place. He blocked it all out, even when Valentine pulled his head harshly back, his skull dragged painfully down the wall behind him. He forced himself not to move as Valentine moved his other hand, though his eyes flew open as he used his wand to pull the bottom half of his shirt up, revealing his hips and stomach. Valentine pulled back from the kiss, raising his eyebrows at the sight. Draco felt panic start coiling in his stomach and Valentine moved his hand down, his nails leaving red marks and he moved down.

"..._Please_..." Draco begged, his tears flowing freely. He didn't want _this_! He didn't want Valentine touching him, tainting him. Valentine growled, digging his fingers into the soft flesh, leaving bright white marks.

"Don't _talk_." He hissed, Draco choked back a sob as the boy continued _marking_ him, making him _his_. Harry would never... Harry can never touch him again. He was _dirty_, tainted... He... He couldn't let Harry touch him now. He took a shaky breath as Valentine continued to stare lustfully as him. Harry would never forgive him for this. He was too _weak_ to... Not like _him_ to make Valentine stop. He... He was worthless.

"Look at you... All... _Untouched_." Valentine purred, his hands running up Draco shirt, skimming his collarbone.

"And you are..." He grinned, forcing Draco's chin down so he was looking at him. "_All_ mine." He licked his lips and Draco just took an uneven breath, his head pounding. He was going to... Going to... Valentine's eyes snapped up, as if reading his mind.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it you _whore_." He hissed, Draco's eyes widened.

"Please... _Please_..." Draco begged brokenly, Valentine just frowned, quickly moving his hand up to cover Draco's mouth.

"You love it Slut." He grinned, Draco tried shaking him off, suddenly getting a burst of energy. He... He had to get away!

"Hello?..." Draco head snapped up, his eyes meeting with a figure standing not far away. Valentine hissed, turning quickly and keeping Draco in place with his back.

"Loony Lovegood. Shouldn't you be moving on?" Valentine hinted, Luna! It was Luna! She would help him! Luna narrowed her eyes, tilting her head at Valentine.

"After you leave me and Draco to talk." She asked sweetly, Valentine went to open his mouth but Luna got there first. Her wand pointing at his face.

I think you should go now." She said flatly, Draco slumped against the wall weakly as Valentine moved away. His eyes meeting with Draco's as he walked. As soon as he was away Draco crumpled, curling up on the floor. Silent tears running down his face.

"Draco! Are you okay! The Wizinducks told me you were in trouble." She gushed, floating over and kneeling next to him. Her long blonde hair falling into her face and she tilted her head.

"I thought... He was so close..." Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around his stomach, his mind reeling. Luna sighing, gently touching Draco's arm with her hand.

"Well... I'm here now. I can make sure the Wizinducks look after you if you like..." She said sweetly, wrapping her arms around Draco's shaking form.

"Harry... He can't..." Draco shivered. "He won't..."

"Ssh, Draco, Harry _will_. He _loves _you Draco... Do you want to come to the Room of Requirement with me?" She asked softly.

Draco nodded.

"Come on then." She helped him up and he clutched her jumper the whole way to the Room of Requirement, tensing whenever he saw someone.

"It's okay Draco, it's okay." Luna kept assuring him. She sat him down on the sofa and stroked his head. When Draco had run out of tears, she looked at him sincerely.

"Harry won't care Draco, he loves you." But the Slytherin violently shook his head.

"He can't ever come near me again… He can't he can't, I'm dirty and and and…" Draco ran out of words. Luna shook her head at him.

"The Wizinducks tell me that Harry is missing you, Draco he _will _go near you and he will hold you when you tell him what happened." She said, sounding a lot older than she actually was.

* * *

Harry sighed, for the seventh time that day. He missed Draco. _What if Valentine has hurt him? Or what if the killers…what if they…? _

"Stop." He told himself. "Draco will be okay." He took a deep breath and continued his exploration around the house. He hummed to himself, keeping from thinking about Draco.

"Harry!" He heard someone shout.

"Mm?" He said, turning around. It was Hermione.

"How are you doing?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"'m fine... You?" He asked.

"Harry, that's not what I meant. Do you miss Draco, are you worried about him?" Harry hung his head. "Harry?"

"Yeah, I am. I just... I mean... What if someone attacks him, while there's no one to help him, or look after him or...or..."

"Harry... He'll be fine, he can look after himself."

"Hermione." Harry said, suddenly looking up. "He hasn't owled me in the two weeks I've been here. Not even a merry Christmas. I've owled _him _but Hedwig just returned without a reply!"

"Harry Potter! You listen to me! Just because he hasn't owled you back does not mean that something has happened. Don't you think Dumbledore would _tell you _if something happened. He probably just misses you and this might be his only way of dealing with it."

"Fine." Harry said stomping off. _Stupid, optimistic, bloody incompatible, indecipherable, annoying, urgh. _Harry thought as he flopped onto his bed in the room he and Ron shared. He breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm his emotions and peered round the room. There was an array of objects. Clocks, muggle items, empty glasses (don't tell Mrs Weasley), clothes strewn across the floor. Harry thought about the oddness of their possessions being here, as he peered through his too long fringe. _They look better in the Slytherin dorms_. He thought, smirking slightly.

"Harry darling, have you packed!?" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"Umm er d-I'm err just doing it now!" He said, sitting up quickly. He picked up everything that looked like his and shoved it in his trunk. _Packing. Done. Draco. Here I come._ He thought, with a little buzz in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Harry pushed his way through the crowds in Hogsmeade station and jumped on to one of the Thesteral-drawn carriages with a bunch of Fourth years who all stared at him incredulously.

"I'm in a hurry!" He said, holding his hands up defensively. As the Thesterals began to move towards the castle, he willed them to go faster.

"THE FOOD DOESN'T ARRIVE ANY QUICKER IF YOU GET THERE EARLY! IT JUST TAKES LONGER!" Ron shouted above the crowd. He half laughed, half sobbed. _Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco Draco. _

As soon as the carriage drew up to the castle, Harry jumped out and sprinted up the stairs. Immediately as he entered the entrance hall, he spotted Pansy and Blaise running down to the dungeons. _How did they get here so fucking fast?! _Harry quickly followed after them, finding it easier to manoeuvre through not so many people.

"BLAISE! PANSY!" He called out as they rounded the corner. Blaise looked round quickly and nodded to Harry. The Gryffindor ran to catch up with them and they entered the common room together. No words were exchanged between the three of them as they scanned the empty room. They immediately headed for the dorms when they were confident he wasn't in the common room. Harry was first into the dorm. He wasn't there either.

"Shit." Harry said. He crossed to Draco's bed and sat heavily on it. The inky haired boy ran his hands vigorously over his face before his glasses started digging into his face.

"He'll be somewhere Harry." Blaise said. Harry took a deep breath.

"You're right let's go." He stood up and crossed quickly to the door. He glared impatiently at them and they swiftly followed him. The Gryffindor stalked from the Slytherin common room and immediately stopped.

"How long does it take the house elves to put our trunks back in our rooms?" He asked hurriedly.

"Umm, well they'd probably do Gryffindor first and you're 'famous Harry Potter' so you'd be first on the list but I don't know whether they'd just go down the carriages of the train in order so..." Pansy said matter-of-factly. But that was all Harry needed. He raced up the corridor into the entrance hall, then took to the stairs two at a time. He carefully missed the trick steps. His lungs were burning, legs shaking, but he needed to find Draco. He stopped abruptly outside the Fat Lady, causing Blaise and Pansy to crash into him.

"In a bit of a rush are we?" She chuckled. "Password?"

"Fuck." Harry said, hitting his head against the wall.

"No, dear, don't do that, here go in." The Fat Lady said, opening quickly. The Gryffindor stumbled through the door and saw house elves rushing around. He beamed and weaved in and out to the stairs.

"More stairs." Pansy groaned. Harry leaped up them and into his dorm. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted his trunk at the foot of his bed. He skidded over to it and yanked the lid open.

"If you do that you'll break the clasp." Blaise said.

"Already broken." Harry said listlessly as he rooted through his clothes to the bottom of his trunk. "YES!" He cried. He held out the Marauders map and ran towards the door.

"Harry! WAIT!" He stopped and glared impatiently at them again.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said, pointing his wand to the parchment as he manoeuvred towards the portrait hole.

"Harry. The feast." He turned.

"It would look weird if we aren't at the feast. It's just starting. Draco's fine. We'll look for him afterwards okay." Blaise said, worry still dominant in his eyes. Harry nodded dejectedly.

"You're right. Mischief Managed." They trooped down to the Great Hall, all nervous about where Draco was and what had happened. They entered the room, wincing at the slight roaring noise.

"THEY SHOULD KEEP IT DOWN TO A DULL ROAR NEXT TIME." Blaise shouted at Harry as they went to their respectable tables.

"Where were you?!" Hermione shouted over the noise.

"Caught up with Blaise and Pansy!" He said, glaring at her. She quickly caught on to his meaning and shrank back. Ron continued happily eating and oblivious throughout their conversation. Harry scanned the Slytherin table and felt his heart sink when he didn't see the tell-tale flash of white blonde hair. He wolfed down the feast and his head snapped up as someone left the hall. It was Luna. He had the sudden urge to follow her. So he did. He stood up and walked to the doors as inconspicuously as he could. He closed the doors quietly behind him.

"Luna!" He called softly, just noticing the plate of food in her hand.

"Oh, hello Harry, i didn't realize you were following me. Well, of course you are wanting to find Draco. Follow me." She said, taking his hand. She tugged him up the stairs, through a door, down a passage, through another door, up another dark gloomy passage, through another door into a small room.

"Draco." Harry breathed. Draco was sitting in the corner of the room, a few possessions surrounding him, clothes strewn across the floor, sleeping bag nearby. His wings were enveloped round him slightly, his eyes were red and he was shaking slightly. Harry walked slowly over to him and dropped to his knees.

"Harry." The Slytherin said, looking up. The inky haired boy brought his hand up to cup Draco's cheek.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Harry said, bringing Draco into his arms. The blonde began to sob and clutched at Harry's robes.

"Harry...I-I'm sor-sorry. Please. I id-didn't mean t-to. I did-n't want it to happ-en. Please do-n't leave me."

"Ssh Draco, it's okay, ssh." Harry began to rock back and forth, all the while wondering what happened. All manner of possible scenarios floating around his imagination.

"Draco, Draco, what happened?" Harry asked when the sobbing had subsided. He was vaguely aware of Luna sitting nearby.

"V-Valen-tine."

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, I should have stayed. Shit."

"It's okay. You're back now." Draco said, sitting up and wiping his tears away. "I missed you." He said quietly, wings brushing Harry's cheek.

"I missed you too Draco... Where is Valentine now?" Harry asked, mood darkening again. Draco shuddered.

"He said he'd be in the common room if I needed him."

"What's the password?"

"Harry don't do anything stupid!" Draco cried, suddenly alarmed.

"Tell me the password Draco, please." Harry begged.

"Demons." Draco mumbled.

"Thank you." Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek. "Come on, Pansy and Blaise must be worried." The Gryffindor said, taking Draco's hand and helping him stand up. They walked through the twists and turns out of the room. They entered the actual corridor and walked slowly down to the dungeons, Luna reminding them of their hands before she departed to Ravenclaw. They continued down to the dungeons, Harry trying to control his anger at Valentine. They walked in to the common room and immediately Harry spotted Valentine with a bunch of his friends.

"Harry don't. Please." Draco said, taking the Gryffindor's hand again. They walked over to where Pansy and Blaise were sitting.

"DRACO!" Blaise cried, hugging his friend tightly. Pansy quickly latched on to the hug leaving Harry smiling slightly.

"I missed you guys." Draco said.

"I bet you missed Harry more." Blaise teased as they all sat down. Blaise and Pansy on one sofa, Harry and Draco on the other.

"Yeah but that's not the point." The blonde said. The three Slytherin's continued to talk about their break and Harry lay down, his head in Draco's lap, not really paying any attention.

"Where were you earlier Draco?" Blaise asked carefully.

"Valentine attacked me, I was hiding from him." He said quietly.

"That bastard. Where is he?! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him."

"But it doesn't matter now. I've got you." Draco said, trying to calm his friend down. Harry saw Valentine look towards Draco and glared at him.

'_He's mine_.' Valentine mouthed at him.

'_Fuck off_.' Harry angrily mouthed back. He shifted slightly in Draco's lap and closed his eyes. He felt Draco's hand start playing with his hair and lightly smiled.

"I love you." The Gryffindor said, opening his eyes.

"I love you too." Draco said, slightly startled. Harry merely closed his eyes again. He lay there, listening to the casual banter of the small group for an hour or so, the background chatter getting quieter as people traipsed up to bed. He opened his eyes to see who else was in the room.

Valentine.

Watching Draco from the other side of the room. It was just them and him. Harry abruptly sat up and glared at him.

"What do you want Valentine." Harry snarled, his hand tightly gripping his wand.

"You're boyfriend's virginity, seeing as you clearly haven't claimed it yet Potter." Valentine replied smoothly. Harry snarled again.

"Harry please _please _don't do anything stupid." Draco said.

"Aww, is little Draco trying to keep his Harry safe. How..._cute_. But not as fun as what we get up to Draco." Harry grit his teeth. Valentine started walking towards them, he made his way around the sofa, once, twice, three times before kneeling in front of Draco. Harry forced himself to stay where he was. Valentine smiled slyly at the Gryffindor before concentrating solely on Draco. The blonde whimpered as the sixth year slipped his hand up the inside of Draco's thy.

"Mmm, you like that a lot, don't you Draco?" He said, a slightly harsh tone slipping into his voice. Harry launched forwards, rugby tackling Valentine _away _from Draco.

"You. Leave. Him. _Alone_." Harry said, standing up.

"What're you gonna do about it kid." Valentine sneered, standing up. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he let his anger, worry, everything, consume him. He drew his arm back and hit Valentine squarely on the nose. There was a crack then a gush of bright red blood. Valentine's hands flew up to his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. Harry felt someone grab his arms, restraining him. _Blaise._ Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Blaise cautiously let him go and he stepped back. As soon as he could, Valentine got up and fled to his dorm.

"Draco, ssh, it's okay, ssh." Blaise said. Harry whirled round and saw Draco sat on the floor, Blaise and Pansy either side, head on his knees and arms round his legs.

"Shit Draco, I'm sorry, I just... He... I mean..."

"I _told _you not to do anything stupid. I fucking _told _you and what did you do?!" Draco said angrily. Impulsively, the blonde stood up and hurried to his dorm.

"I didn't mean-" Harry began.

"He just didn't want you to get hurt Harry, he'll come round, but for now, just go back to your dorm okay?" Blaise said as Pansy ran after Draco. There was a crash and she quickly exited his dorm.

"Mirror." She said simply. Harry nodded and left Slytherin, head hanging.

* * *

**Once again sorry about the wait, I have a ballet exam on Thursday and shits going down. But yeah. Hopefully the next few chapters will be quicker because we kinda know what we're writing. And I wrote most of this chapter listening to Your Life Over Mine by BryBri so yeah. Have a listen to that. Sorry once again. **

**OH P.S We're dedicating this chapter to ChildOfTheMoonlitShores and PureZombiePower because we love them and miss both of them. ~ Draco**


	13. Heart to Heart

**Well, I said we were trying to upload quickly. Now considering we started writing this chapter the day after we uploaded the last one could be a good thing but, I don't know. Did anyone actually listen to that song? OH and uh my memory stick is broken so… yeah J**

**And if we have any directioners out there … hi … can I just fangirl about the fact that I was there when liam pulled harry's jeans down and I have a bit of it on camera! - Draco **

**Also, this is a fairly short chapter in comparison to others we upload, theres not much going on and a little bit of my love for Hermione appears so yeah... Enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry sobbed. He was curled under his bed and had been since the night before. He hadn't even gone to classes.

_Why do I always have to fuck everything up?! It's always my fault. He deserves someone a lot better than me. I'm always moody, I don't think. Fuck. I have the most powerful Dark Wizard in the world after me._

Harry sobbed yet again. He didn't want to do anything. He hated himself. He should have thought about Draco _before _he attacked Valentine. He grabbed the corners of his duvet and pulled them over his head. He curled his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his knees.

"Harry?" Hermione called. _What the fuck did she want?_

"Fuck off Hermione." He said bluntly. He heard her exasperated sigh and some awkward, heated and muffled conversation. He heard the door tentatively open and the Gryffindor sighed. _He'd told her to fuck off had he not? _

"Harry...?" The inky haired boy's eyes widened.

"Draco?!" He threw the duvet off him and sat there shocked. "What are you doing here?" Draco bit his lip and his wings drooped. Harry just wanted to hug him and never let go.

"You weren't in lessons and I was worried." He whispered. Harry immediately softened and stood up, throwing his arms round the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I mean, I..." Harry stuttered.

"It's okay, he didn't go to the Professors, his friend healed it. I was just worried you would get hurt. I overreacted." Harry dragged Draco to lie next to him on the bed.

"Has he hurt you since?" He asked, leaning his forehead against the Slytherin's.

"Well..." Draco's brow furrowed.

"Wait. No. He wouldn't dare." Harry closed his eyes.

"No he didn't, he just kept winking at me and...and groping me in the corridors..." Draco said with a shudder.

"That's it. I'm coming back to lessons." Harry said, standing up and stretching. Suddenly very self conscious that he was only in his boxers he grabbed his school robes and threw them on.

"Let's go." He said, feeling uncomfortable as he felt the heat of Draco's gaze on the muscles in his back as he grabbed his bag. He helped the Slytherin off the bed and kept hold of his hand.

"What lesson are we meant to be in?" He frowned.

"Well we've got a free period then dinner and I was wondering... Do you want to come down to the common room with us today?" Draco asked, peering at Harry through puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Harry laughed. "But, I want my Christmas prezzie first!"

"Only if you give me mine." Draco laughed, his wing nudging Harry playfully. Harry smiled and walked over to his trunk, taking out a badly wrapped present labelled 'Draco xx'. He handed it to the beautiful winged boy and smiled mischievously.

"What have you done to it?" Draco asked instantly. "Have the twins put something in side?"

"It's safe Dray, just open it." Harry said, barely able to contain his laughter. Draco cautiously unwrapped it drawing back slightly. He took the present out of its wrapping and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Really? Harry really? I don't need protecting by a toy Lion. And if you like this sort of thing then you're gonna love your present." Draco said, handing Harry a delicately wrapped present. Harry groaned.

"How come you're so much _better _at wrapping than me?" He complained. Draco just winked at him.

"Open it already, then you can watch me open my presents from the others in the common room." The blonde whined.

"And here was me thinking I was the only one you wanted." Harry pouted, playfully hitting the Slytherin's shoulder. Harry tore off the wrapping paper and immediately burst into a fit of giggles.

"You weren't kidding when you said I'd best like the present I got _you_." He said, clutching at the toy snake.

"C'mon then, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione are all waiting in Slytherin for us." Draco said, tugging on Harry's arm.

They wandered down the near-empty corridors and entered the peaceful common room. There was a few people studying by the warmth of the fire and many just simply reading by the windows. Hermione, Blaise and Pansy were sitting on the sofas surrounding the fire, waiting for Harry and Draco.

"There you are!" Pansy said, getting glares from others who were basking in the calm. Standing up and putting her hands on her hips Pansy rose an eyebrow at the couple.

"Sorry Pansy." Draco caved, looking down.

"Well, come and sit down then." Pansy said, smirking at Harry. The two boys joined the trio around the fire and dumped Christmas presents they hadn't had time to exchange beforehand. Harry had a present from Pansy and Blaise while they both had presents from Hermione, Draco and Harry himself. Hermione also had presents from Blaise and Pansy but also one from Draco. And Draco had presents from all except Harry.

"Dig in." Blaise said grinning. So Harry did. From Blaise he got the latest Chudley Cannons magazine (Ron would be so jealous!) and a gift card for Quality Quidditch Supplies from Pansy.

"Aww thanks guys." He said, smiling gratefully at them. He looked over to Draco and watched as the blonde continued to unwrap his presents delicately. So far he'd unwrapped a book called 'Ultimate Potion Recipes'' from Hermione and a new fur-lined delicate blue winter cloak from Pansy. He was currently working on opening the present from Blaise. Harry watched impatiently as Draco oh-so-slowly unwrapped it. As soon as he'd unwrapped it Draco launched himself at Blaise.

"Thank you so so so so so so so much Blaise!" He said drawing back and clutching a book to his chest.

"Dracooooooo what _is _it?" Harry whined. The blonde went back to his original position next to Harry.

"It's an original copy of 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'! Father…he um… He burned my other one but now I have this one and I can _finally _read them to you! You've really missed out here Potter, they're really good stories and I know Hermione is simply _dying _to read them so she can now read them _and _you can read them and maybe if I let you borrow it and read it to Ron maybe it would sort of be a consolation and he would maybe except us Slytherin's hanging round with you Gryffindor's and think of all the days in summer where we could sit on the hill near the Quidditch pitch just lazing around and someone could read one of the stories to everyone else! I mean when we're not studying that is!" Draco babbled.

"Woah Draco calm down!" Harry said whilst smiling softly at his boyfriend. Unfortunately Valentine chose that precise moment to walk in. He looked round the room and licked his lips when he spotted Draco leaning against Harry amongst mountains of wrapping paper.

"Professor Umbridge sent me to tell you that she is expecting Draco and _Potter _for detention. It will be double detention as they missed last nights." He sneered maliciously.

"Shit." Harry cursed as he stood up, shoving his presents in his bag. "We're gonna miss dinner!" He groaned. He held his hand out to Draco, who was still sitting on the sofa, and helped him up. He bumped into Valentine with more force than necessary as he walked past, making sure he was between the idiot and Draco. They ambled through the corridors to Umbitch's office.

* * *

Draco sighed. Detention had been tediously boring and painful and they'd had to sneak down to the kitchens at about midnight after seven hours with that shitty woman. He stumbled into his dorm and sat heavily on his bed. His leg was throbbing and Harry had insisted that he at least help Draco to the common room, if not the dorm itself. He quickly cast a changing charm and thanked magic that he didn't have to physically do it himself. He curled quietly under the duvet, happy and content and fell into a deep sleep. All too soon Blaise was shaking him awake, telling him that breakfast was in five minutes. Great. Tuesday. It was basically a repeat of Monday but ten times _worse_. He stood up and stretched, wincing as his limbs clicked and popped. He quickly got dressed and legged it to the Great Hall. He sighed as he walked in. Today was going to be one of _those _days. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and smiled at Harry, wings perking up a bit. He walked over to the Slytherin table and slipped in beside Blaise.

"The dead awakens!" Blaise said laughing.

"Hilarious." Draco drawled, smiling slightly.

"You better hurry up with that toast." Blaise said, getting up. "Potions starts in a minute." Draco looked up and noticed the Great Hall was almost empty.

"Shit." The blonde stood up and ran after Blaise and Pansy. They walked back down to the dungeons together for a gruelling potions lesson. Draco took his seat next to Blaise as Snape explained what they would be doing. Draco sighed as Snape mentioned they would be practising a lot of potions for OWLs and a lot of theory work over the next few months.

"I expect you _all _to be revising fruitlessly as well. I expect nothing but the best for NEWT level." Snape drawled. The rest of the day from there continued to get progressively worse, with more and more work added to the already heavy load. Six hours later, Draco was sprawled on his stomach on the floor in Slytherin common room, making his way through his work load.

"Dracooooooooo pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"No Blaise, I've got enough to do without doing you're Transfiguration."

"Oh but Draco. I've got Quidditch and you wouldn't be 'doing it' you'd merely be writing it so I can copy it!"

"And I have prefect duty. Plus the teachers would know if you copied mine." Draco said, rolling over and sitting up. "I'm going to see Harry." He declared.

"Well, I'm gonna have to go with you seeing as Dumbledore has told us to stay with you at all times." Blaise said, looking forlorn.

"No you don't, he sent me an owl earlier asking if I wanted to go to Gryffindor for an hour before detention _and _he said he'd come and get me. So he'll be waiting outside." Draco said with a smirk, wings standing up proudly. The blonde winced slightly as he put his weight on his bad leg.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help?" Blaise asked humorously.

"I'm sure." Draco snapped. He stumbled over to the door and slipped through, crashing into Harry who was pacing outside the door.

"Oh thank Godric. I thought you'd died or something." Harry said, throwing his arms round Draco.

"Blaise was trying to get me to do his Transfiguration homework." The boy explained.

"Typical Blaise. C'mon, I promised to get Ron some food as a consolation for having a 'Slytherin bastard' in 'his' common room for an hour." Harry said, letting go of Draco. They ambled to the kitchens and grabbed a couple sandwiches.

"Master Harry would be knowing that Draco Malfoy is with him?" Dobby stuttered.

"Yes Dobby. Draco and I are friends now." Harry reassured the small elf.

"Dobby shall please Master Draco too." Dobby handed over an extra plate of sandwiches and ushered the boys out. They continued to amble up to Gryffindor as Draco cursed the weather.

"It freezes my bloody wings and you can see the frozen fish when the lake freezes. I swear I'm going to move to Florida when I'm old enough. I'm sick of the bloody rain and the bloody snow!" Draco said, seething.

"You know, you're starting to sound like Ron."

"And you're this close to sprouting a green tail." Draco said, placing his thumb and finger millimetres apart.

"Are you sure it's not 'you're this close to sprouting a bloody green tail'?" Harry said ducking as Draco cuffed his head.

"I swear I won't be able to have children if it gets any colder." Draco whined.

"I'm sure I could warm you up if you asked." Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Kinky." Draco replied.

"Wrong." The Fat Lady interrupted.

"Jaffa Cakes." Harry said, smiling when the Fat Lady let them through.

"OH MY MERLIN HARRY WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG I'M HUNGRY!" Ron shouted, crawling over to them. "I swear Hermione is trying to kill me with all this revision. I'm a bloody prefect I should get less work or something. It's just bloody rude. Can I borrow your Chudley Cannons mag yet?" Ron said, sprawling out on his back, inhaling sandwiches.

"No you can not. It's mine, you never let me read yours!" Harry said, laughing slightly as he stepped over Ron to get to his chair, dragging Draco with him.

"But they're _originals_." The ginger said, sitting up.

"So is this one. I don't understand why you can't just buy it yourself.

"You're so mean to me Harry!" Ron pouted, crawling over to Hermione. Draco curled up next to Harry in the armchair, resting his head on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tell Harry to stop being mean to me!"

"No Ronald. Not until you've done a sufficient amount of work."

"But Harry isn't doing any."

"That's because he's done a sufficient amount." Ron pouted and turned back to his work looking forlorn. Draco buried his head further into Harry's shoulder. Ron may have been ignoring him, but it was an improvement.

"Say Malfoy-" Draco froze.

"_Draco_." Harry growled at the ginger.

"Draco, what's your favourite food?" Draco's head shot off of Harry's shoulder as he stared at Ron in shock.

"I… uhh… A-apples… Yours?"

"I quite like chicken sandwiches, but I also like chicken nuggets and fried chicken and roast chicken and toasted chick-"

"You can't toast chicken Ronald." Hermione interrupted. Ron stuck his tongue out at her playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"So you really like chicken then?" Draco asked tentatively.

"OH MY MERLIN YES. ANY FORM OF CHICKEN. CHICKEN IS… is… is just… ABSOLUTLEY FUCKING FANTASTIC!"

"Ron! Language! There are _first years _in here!" Hermione said, looking shocked.

"Sorry Mione." Ron went back to his work, sticking his tongue out in concentration. Draco re-buried his head in Harry's shoulder, breathing in Harry's cinnamon scent. Harry leaned his head on the top of Draco's. They stayed that way, just enjoying each other's company for the best part of fifteen minutes. There reverie was interrupted by a visit from Fred and George.

"Draco! How are you?" George asked sincerely.

"I'm good, you two?"

"Well, we're missing Quidditch, as is your Harry there." Fred answered, lowering his voice so Ron couldn't hear. "You two been up to much?"

"No, there hasn't been time to catch up, what with OWLs." Draco answered, not quite getting Fred.

"Not that, you know what I mean." Fred waggled his eyebrows.

"Kinky." George added. Draco rolled his eyes at them.

"Shove off guys." Harry says, playfully kicking at them. The twins stand up chuckling and walk away, clearly plotting something. For the next forty minutes or so Harry sand Draco talked to Hermione and a very complacent Ron (he had finally finished his work).

"We should get going Draco." Harry said, tiredly. Draco nodded solemnly. They both stood up and stretched, Draco saying his goodbyes to the Gryffindors. The couple traipsed unwillingly down to Umbitch's office.

"Come in!" She called. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and prepared himself for possibly hours of torture.

* * *

"I'm just worried. It's getting more and more dangerous for all of us to keep protecting the pair of them and I know that sounds selfish but I don't want anyone to get hurt, Blaise especially." Pansy said.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said nodding. "But I don't think we can stop protecting them. They need people there for them and if we get hurt, so be it. I just hope it's not too badly."

"Is Harry missing Quidditch too badly?" Pansy changed the subject. They were both in the Gryffindor common room by the fire. Harry and Draco were still in detention and Ron, Blaise and the twins were off pranking some first years with Peeves.

"Quite badly yes. He keeps complaining that it's perfect weather to play. He can't even go out to fly for a few hours when he gets annoyed. I think Draco's letting him borrow his broom on Saturday night for a few hours. I can't believe she did that. It's just awful." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I know. She only sees what she wants to see. It's like she didn't even see how badly riled up they were. Valentine was clearly egging them on." Pansy said, pursing her lips.

"And the way he keeps abusing Draco! At least when Harry's not there, you and Blaise can look after him."

"I don't know what I'd do without Blaise. I don't think I'd find anyone quite like him." Pansy began. "He's just so… Perfect. He tries so hard to keep the people he loves safe but sometimes even that isn't enough. He's just…" Pansy lowered her head as she began to cry. "I'm so scared of losing him. I love him so much." Hermione moved over and put her arms round the crying Slytherin.

"It's okay, he'll be fine. We all will." _Hopefully_. Hermione shook her head of any pessimistic thoughts. Truth be told, she was worried about everyone too. She knew the lengths Blaise would go to to protect his friends. He would give up his life if he had to. Harry likewise. He'd already proven that. More than once. They always told him that he didn't need to do things alone, that they would always be there for him. But she wasn't so sure now. They might… might be killed… there was, after all, a war looming, people trying to kill Draco. And they would do all in their power to protect the pair of them. To the ends of the earth. _Promise this Hermione. You will always protect your friends. The people you most love. No matter what the cost. You will always try your hardest to keep them alive. _Hermione nodded fiercely and sat up. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"We need to be strong for them. All of them. And I'll protect them with all my heart." Pansy nodded ferociously in agreement.

"we need them to get through this. This _storm _that is brewing. Somewhere in the depths of Voldemort's mind. He knows all he has to do is attack those closest to Harry for him to break but we are strong enough to face him. We are." The two girls stood up and walked out of Gryffindor and towards the Room of Requirement for the D.A meeting.

* * *

Draco had his arms wrapped securely round Harry's waist. They were out on the Quidditch pitch. It was dark, raining and Draco thought he was coming down with something. But Harry was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

"I've bloody missed this!" Harry shouted at Draco. The blonde squeezed his eyes tight shut as Harry dove into a Wronski Feint.

"I'm sure you have. Next time just borrow the broom, I really don't need to come with you!" The Slytherin said, sneezing. "And I think I'm getting a bloody cold." He said miserably.

"It's okay, I'll look after you!" Harry landed and hugged Draco tightly.

"Thank you so much." Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, rain dropping onto their heads. Draco smiled and reciprocated the kiss. He pulled back suddenly and sneezed violently.

"S'okay, m'fine." He said, sniffing.

"Here let me take you back to Slytherin." Harry led them down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin dorms. "I'll go get some sandwiches." He said, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"Thanks Harry!" Draco yelled as Harry walked quickly to the kitchens. By the time he got back, Draco was snuggled up in his bed.

"Here y'are." Harry said, handing over one plate of sandwiches. Draco took the graciously and wolfed them down.

"What! I was hungry!" Draco said, pouting. Harry just laughed at the cute boy.

"I should be getting back; Ron will be wanting his sandwiches." Harry said, gesturing to a third plate.

"Go, he gets grouchy when he's hungry. Soon enough, he'll be throwing things at the poor first years. You did get him chicken ones didn't you? He might kill someone if you didn't."

"Yes, of course I did. Maybe I'll hide them and tell him there was none left."

"Oh Merlin don't do that. He'll be muttering to himself all night!" Draco said, giggling.

"Oh Godric you're right! Shit I better not do that…"

"Now go Harry! Leave me to sleep and give Ron his bloody sandwiches!" Harry laughed and blew a kiss to Draco.

* * *

Draco groaned as someone knocked at the door, his ears protesting to the loud noise ringing through his head. He sighed and snuggled under his bed covers, his pillow being pulled closer into his chest. His eyes watering. He felt like shit.

"Draco?..." The blonde groaned again, rolling over to face a wall of blankets. Harry's voice gently rolling under his bedroom door.

"Harry?..." He croaked quietly, he heard his door gently be opened, the soft scraping noise of the door against the carpet making his ears ring. He heard Harry softly walk across his room, the end of his bed dipping slightly as Harry sat down.

"Blaise let me in." He whispered, Draco just groaned and uncovered his head from his blankety cocoon looked up to his beautiful boyfriend with sleepy eyes.

"Im -ick." Draco sighed, his voice all raw and painful compared to the soft smooth tone of Harry's. He heard Harry sigh, his large hand coming over to stoke his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh sweetie." He muttered, Draco just smiled, his warm hand feeling nice on his clammy forehead.

"Hmmmmm." He heard Harry shift his weight and bend over, the sound of his shoes being untied and neatly placed on the floor.

"Shift over." He whispered, Draco sighed and wiggled to the left, making an opening in the blanket to let Harry in. He shut his eyes and let Harry gently place himself along Draco's body, wrapping his arms around his small waist. Draco smiled and mumbled, snuggling his head into Harry's warm neck, his sweet smell making his nose tingle. He heard Harry chuckle and his hands squeezed tighter, his finger tracing patters on his back. Draco shifted his hands and copied his movements, Harry's warm back feeling nice in his arms.

"Love you." Harry whispered, tucking Draco's head under his chin.

"Hmm, -ove you too." Draco yawned, before softly dropping off to sleeping Harry's arms.

And that was how they woke up together in the morning.

* * *

"Draco? Draco!?" The Slytherin sighed, frowning slightly in his sleep as Harry's soft voice interrupted his nice dream. He felt the Gryffindor's chest vibrate as he chuckled at Draco's annoyed mumbling.

"We have been asleep for a while now, you need to eat." He whispered, his mouth brushing against his ear, tickling.

"What?..." Draco muttered, his arm tightening around Harry's body as he tried to move away.

"No!... Warm." He ordered, Harry chuckled, his body moving back in place, Draco sighed. _Better_.

"No moving." He yawned, worming his leg between Harry's and smiling at the new comfort. Harry just smiled back. He needed to get his boyfriend up, as he needed to eat. Or he would just get worse. He grinned, before gently moving his head down to Draco's neck, before gently kissing it. He heard the blonde gasped, his tired eyes slowly opening.

"What are you-." Harry ignored him and worked his way up, before making his way across his jaw, smiling as Draco wiggled.

"You are evil..." He sighed, pouting as Harry stopped, right at the corner of his mouth.

"Sit up and I will get you whatever you want." Harry negotiated gently, his little blond pixie giving in quickly.

"Chocolate ice cream?..." He said hopefully, Harry smiled.

"Of course." Draco sighed.

"Deal." He wiggled away and Harry rolled out the bed, sighing at the sudden wave of cold hitting him.

"I will be right back." Harry promised, winking as Draco wrapped his blanket around his body and sat up. Looking like an angry worm.

"Better be..." He yawned, Harry grinned, before gently closing the door, Draco sighed and wrapped himself up more, his bed hair sticking up around his head.

"Backkkkkk!" Harry smiled, opening the door with his hip and grinning.

"You look like a burrito of sexiness." He laughed, Draco just stuck his tongue out childishly, his eyes eagerly resting on the tub of ice cream in Harry's hands.

"Harry, I love you but, I love ice cream more. Get your sexy ass here now." Harry chuckled, before walking over and sliding into the warm bed.

"You look so cute right now!" He teased, Draco just glared at him and picked up a spoon, scooping up a load of ice cream and stuffing it in his mouth. Harry laughed again, before snatching a little bit. There might not be any left in a couple of minutes by the rate Draco was going.

Suddenly Harry looked over and had the urge to kiss Draco because Merlin the boy was adorable. The Slytherin froze for a second as Harry's lips hit his but soon gave in, his cold hands pressed to Harry's neck, the taste of chocolate ice-cream still clinging to their lips. Harry pulled back and grinned.

"I love you." He said simply. Draco blushed, his mouth twisting in his 'omfg i love you too' grin.

"I love you too. Now, Ice-cream."

* * *

The empty pot was thrown on the floor and Draco was wrapped round Harry like a mini vine. His sleepy eyes gently starting to close.

"You okay beautiful?" Harry whispered. They were both laying on their side, facing each other with Draco's head buried into Harry's collarbone, his soft warm breath blowing against the Gryffindor's skin. The Slytherin sighed, humming in contentment.

"You're here." He whispered. Harry's heart fluttered in his chest as Draco snuggled closer. He carefully played with a strand of blonde hair and ran his fingers through it. He was so... Cute when he was resting like this. He shivered as one of Draco's cold hand found its way under his shirt and rested there. Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Draco's body, his hair tickling him slightly on his nose. Before he frowned slightly.

"Are you wearing my jumper?..." He asked quietly, his eye catching a red hood as Draco moved slightly. The Slytherin didn't answer so Harry shifted down, so they were eye to eye. Draco's face bright red.

"I wear it when you aren't here... It makes me feel better..." Draco blushed deeper, hiding his face. Harry froze, before grinning. He gently nudged the Slytherin's chin up with his finger.

"That was one of the... Most beautiful things you have ever said to me." Harry gushed Draco just grinned and snuggled closer.

"Draco!? You feeling better?!" Blaise shouted from the corridor. Sticking his head in, the tall Slytherin waggled his eyebrows at the couple.

"Fuck off Blaise." Draco croaked, laughing at his friend.

"Where you off to?" Harry asked.

"Pranking Umbitch with the twins, Ron and Peeves." Blaise answered simply, before saluting at them and walking off.

"Obviously." Draco drawled.

"I'm glad Ron has taken a liking to you Slytherins… even if it is just Blaise." Harry said.

"I think that's why Blaise is doing all this pranking with him and the twins, he's trying to get Ron used to me and the rest of us." Draco said, snuggling his head into the crook of Harry's neck. "He doesn't usually do that sort of thing. I think he's worried about his school record. I know he really wants to become a Professor here when he's older. Don't know what in though."

"Charms probably. He's really good… I can ask Ron to stop, if you want… if you're worried about him." Harry said, tentatively.

"Nah, I think he enjoys it." Draco said, coughing slightly.

"I better leave and supervise them. Hermione's probably worried shitless about them."

"Not about you?"

"Nah, she knows I'm here." Harry said, standing up and stretching. "I'll come and see you later and yes, I'll bring ice cream." Harry kissed Draco's forehead.

"I love you." The Slytherin said, smiling softly.

"Love you too dray."

* * *

**So. I have limited wifi. No water. No heating and the laptop keeps turning off. So I'm sorry if we don't get teh chapters up all that quickly but you know, better late than never as the muggles say.**

**Plz review and shit :) They are gold dust ;)**


End file.
